


Maximoff Twins x Reader One Shots

by DaisyErina



Series: Avengers x Reader One Shots [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluffy, Other, Reader Insert, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, pietro maximoff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 47,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyErina/pseuds/DaisyErina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Separately, not a threesome. Wanda and Pietro one shots. On FF.net and Quotev, I have an Avengers x Reader One Shots series. On here and Wattpad, I've separated them by character. I apologize if the descriptions are sucky. More recent requests will have the original request plot in the beginning. Older ones, like the entire Steve series, I had to come up with a quick description while posting them. They were written quite some time ago. I don't remember every story exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We're All Mad Here - Pietro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend Halloween with the Avengers

**We’re All Mad Here**  
Request for CyberPr1m3

 

Avengers Tower was loud and pumping, the music vibrating the floors as it blared from the speakers and the bodies pressing against one another to create as much friction as possible. You didn’t know most of the people here, and there was a good chance that even Tony didn’t know most of the people here. He loved a good party with lots of attendees, regardless of where they came from or why they came.  
You’d only come because it was a Halloween party and you loved dressing up. You wore a blue and white striped dress that was corseted and hugged your curves beautifully. Your feet were clad in blue and white striped socks along with blue Mary Jane heels. Your hands were clothed in blue and white striped arm warmers, a fluffy blue and white tail was attached to the back of your skirt, and blue and white cat ears sat atop your head. You’d curled your hair and applied a bit of mascara, using blue and white eyeliner to add some stripes to your facial features.  
You’d always adored the Cheshire Cat.  
You were seated on the couch beside Maria and opposite Thor. Steve and Bruce were seated beside the god and Natasha claimed the seat on the other side of Maria. Tony was lounging in an arm chair, Clint was on the floor, and Pietro and Wanda stood off to the side awkwardly. Though they’d been accepted as part of the team, they hadn’t quite blended into the routine just yet, and they were still shy and awkward. Pietro was grateful to the lot of them for saving his life during the fight against Ultron, but other than “Thank you” or “I owe you my life,” he didn’t have a lot to say to anyone besides his sister.  
You were all talking and laughing over your drinks when Tony stood up, his face lit up as though a light bulb sat illuminated above his head. “I know what we can do!”  
Natasha smirked while you and Maria groaned. “What, Tony?” you inquired.  
“Seven Minutes in Heaven!” he grinned, grabbing the nearly empty bowl of nuts. He gestured to the napkins that sat in a stack on the table. “Everyone write your name on a napkin, then stick it in the bowl.”  
Surprisingly enough, everyone obeyed and scribbled their names on the napkins. You watched as even Pietro and Wanda added theirs to the mix. You smiled softly – they were trying to fit in. They wanted to be part of the team.  
“Who should go first…?” Tony mused aloud.  
“Why not one of the newest additions?” Clint smirked, looking up at the twins.  
“Yes!” Tony agreed, shoving the bowl into Wanda’s hands. “Ladies first.”  
She gulped inaudibly, plucking a napkin from the dish. Unfolding it, she read, “Steve?”  
The blond smiled and stood, offering his arm to the girl. She nervously accepted it, following Steve as he led her to the closet that Tony had appointed for the game.  
“Why don’t you go while we wait for your sister?” Tony suggested, nodding at Pietro.  
He shrugged before reaching in to grab a napkin. Setting the bowl down as he unfolded it, he read, “(Y/n)?”  
All eyes turned to you as you stood up, looking at Tony to see which closet he wanted you to use. He gestured to one of the storage closets across the room and you nodded. You began walking that way with Pietro in tow. Once inside, Tony closed and locked the door behind you, sealing your fate.  
“Of course he would lock it,” you breathed as you leaned against the inside of the door.  
“Does he always do this?” Pietro inquired.  
“Whenever he gets the chance,” you replied. “He’s like an overgrown horny teenager, really.”  
A chuckle escaped your closet partner’s throat, causing you to smile. You loved his laugh. You loved his smile.  
“How long are we to stay in the closet?” he asked, scooting closer to you. You’d sunk down so you were seated on the floor with your back against the door, and he shuffled in beside you.  
“Well, it’s supposed to be seven minutes, hence the title of the game, but Tony likes leaving people in longer to make something happen,” you explained. “So we could be in here for an hour or more.”  
“Should we?” he asked softly. Your breath hitched in your throat as you realized just how close he was to your ear.  
“Should we what?” you replied softly.  
“Make something happen?”  
You turned to look at him, unable to see any details of his face but knowing where he was. He leaned forward until his forehead rested on yours.  
“Do you want something to happen?” you breathed.  
You felt him nod against your head and you gave in, leaning in until your lips melded with his. Sparks exploded inside your body as your fantasies came to life, soft sighs escaping your lips every time you pulled away to start a new kiss. His hand slithered up your arm and shoulder to your neck, cupping the back of your head. One of your hands tangled in his hair while the other rested on his chest. His free arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you as tightly against him as he could.  
He pulled you into his lap by the arm around your waist and you gladly obliged, wrapping your arms around his neck. You rested one knee on either side of his hips, straddling his lap, fingers tangling in his hair. The hand in your hair grasped and tugged gently, causing you to tilt your head back with a soft gasp. His lips grazed your neck, sending tingles through your entire body, as footsteps approached the door.  
You tried to pull away to save the embarrassment, but his hold wouldn’t loosen. He kept his arms around you lovingly, his lips pressing against your jaw.  
“What if they open the door?” you whispered.  
“Let them,” he replied, bringing his lips back to yours.  
“They’re not gonna be doing any- woah!” Tony was caught off guard by the sight that awaited him on the other side of the door. You were still straddling the Russian’s lap, your hands in his hair and his hands on your hips, his lips on your neck.  
“Get some, Superspeed!” Tony cheered before being dragged away by the ear by Natasha. A blush stained your cheeks as you looked up at the door to see the other team members walking away respectfully. Wanda smiled supportively at you as she closed the door, returning your privacy. You turned your attention back to Pietro, who grinned like the Cheshire Cat you were dressed as.  
“Where were we?”


	2. Don't You Forget About Me - Pietro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro is the only one that remembers your special day

**Don’t You Forget About Me**  
Request for nova and galexia

 

The sun shone brightly through the window, fitting perfectly in the gap between the half-drawn curtains. It cast a warm, soothing glow about the room. You awoke slowly, smiling at the warmth that spilled across your bed and uncovered torso. Your thin tank top was slightly wrinkled from sleep and the blankets had shifted during the night, bundling around your waist.  
Stretching your arms above your head you pulled your body up from the imprinted pillows and sat up. Your jaw stretched in a soft yawn as you looked around the room. A grin tugged at your lips as your eyes landed on your calendar – today was your birthday.  
Untangling yourself from the sheets, and almost falling on the floor in the process, you set your feet on the floor and padded over to the dresser. You often slept in your bra and panties, sometimes throwing on a tank top or boy shorts when you felt particularly exposed. You couldn’t very well walk around the Tower in your undies, could you?  
Digging through your drawers, you settled on a pair of grey yoga pants, slipping them on before shuffling down the hall to the elevator. You asked JARVIS to take you to the main kitchen as another yawn invaded your lungs.  
The elevator dinged as you arrived on the correct floor. You thanked the AI for his help before making your way to the kitchen, finding that Tony, Clint, Pietro, and Wanda were already there. You smiled and offered the group a wave before pouring yourself a cup of coffee.  
You weren’t overly confident like Stark, and you didn’t like to appear greedy or conceited, so you never pressed issues likes presents or birthday wishes, or even owed money. So you leaned against the counter sipping your wake-up juice, a frown tugging away the excited grin from earlier as everyone went about their daily lives as though it was just another day.  
Steve and Bruce soon sauntered in, offering you friendly smiles and “Good morning”s. Surely one of them would recall that today was special and wish you a happy birthday, right?  
Nope.  
No one said a single word about your day, leaving you to wonder if they forgot or if they were trying to trick you, as you sauntered disappointedly back to your room. You plucked a muffin from the plate on the counter as you left the kitchen.

Back in your room, you opted for a long, hot shower. You hoped that the steam and warmth would temporarily distract you from your distinct lack of attention. Your eyes closed as you stood beneath the shower head, hands running across your head to rinse the shampoo from your hair.  
Deciding that half an hour was enough, you stepped out of the homemade sauna and wrapped your favorite towel around yourself before padding back into your room. After tying your hair into a loose bun, you rummaged for clothes. You kept your yoga pants from that morning but dug through your drawers to find your favorite bra and panties set and the shirt that Natasha had gotten you for your birthday the previous year. It was a black tank top littered in Supernatural quotes, and it immediately became your favorite shirt. You thought that wearing a birthday present would perhaps light the bulb in everyone’s brain.  
So much for that plan.  
You wore your special birthday shirt around the Tower all day, and no one said a word. Tony snickered at your love for the demon hunters; Clint gave his approval as he was the one who introduced you to the show; Natasha smiled, pleased that you still enjoyed your present; Bruce was too busy working on his current project to notice; and Steve simply shook his head because he had no understanding of the show and didn’t want to.  
Pietro and Wanda questioned your shirt on their own, and you explained that it was your birthday gift from the year before. You didn’t expect them to remember today was the day, or even know it in the first place, since they were still new to the team. But something about the way Pietro’s head tilted (very cutely, you might add) as he watched everyone ignore you as you walked around in your birthday shirt that made you wonder if he did indeed remember.

You were seated on your bed, nose buried in your book as you tried to bite back the tears. They had all forgotten. There was no other possible answer. It was now eleven P.M., one hour left until your birthday was over, and you hadn’t received a single text from anyone on the team. Agent Hill and Director Fury had sent you simple “happy birthday (y/n)” texts earlier in the day, and you spent an hour on the phone with your mother while she showered you with love and affection, but that was the extent of it.  
So there you sat, wishing that you lived with Jace Wayland because at least he remembered birthdays.  
You nearly jumped as a knock came upon your door. You hadn’t gotten any special attention today, so you were expecting to be able to read about Shadowhunters and icky demons in peace. Sighing and setting your book in your lap, but still keeping your thumb in the middle to hold your place, you called for the knocker to come in.  
The door opened to reveal a familiar Russian blond, holding an adequately wrapped box in his hand.  
“Hey, Pietro,” you greeted softly. He had at least talked to you today, something that the rest of the team was too busy for. “Did you need something?”  
“I am confused,” he replied, sitting on the end of your bed. You’d been particularly nice to the twins since their arrival, so the three of you became fast and close friends.  
“About what?” you inquired, waiting to ask about the box.  
“I was under the impression that today was your birthday,” he began, looking at you. “But no one else has mentioned it. I do not understand.”  
Tears welled up in your eyes as you smiled at him. “You remembered.”  
“Of course I did,” he replied, confusion growing. “So it is your birthday?”  
Tears spilled over and you hastily wiped them away with your wrist. “Yeah, it is.”  
“Then why did no one celebrate?” he asked, scooting closer to you. He held one arm out to wrap you in an awkward side hug. He hated seeing you so upset.  
“Everyone else forgot,” you sniffled. “I didn’t even know you knew.”  
“After Mr. Stark’s party, Wanda and I decided to find out everyone’s birthdays,” he explained.  
“And you remembered mine?”  
He nodded, setting the box down to pull you into a proper hug. You wrapped your arms around his neck, burying your face in his shoulder. One hand rubbed soothing circles on your back as he held you close.  
He pulled away after a moment. “This is for you,” he stated, handing you the box. Smiling softly, you tore the paper to reveal a small square box with no label. You popped the box open with your thumb to find a ruby heart pendant suspended from a silver chain.  
“Pietro,” you breathed, looking up at him. A small smile claimed his lips as he reached to take the necklace out of the box, holding it up. You understood the silent question and nodded, turning around so he could pin it around your neck. You smiled softly as you turned around, your new birthday present sparkling against your chest.  
“It’s beautiful,” you said softly. “Thank you.”  
“I have one more present,” he stated, causing your brows to furrow in confusion. He chuckled softly before leaning in, one hand cupping the back of your head as his lips met yours. A surprised but contented sigh escaped your lips as you responded in kind, arms resting on his shoulders so your fingers could intertwine behind his neck. His other arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer until you were seated in his lap.  
You pulled away with a need for air, smiling at him sweetly. He returned the smile and pecked your lips softly. “Happy birthday.”


	3. Once Upon a Dream - Pietro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You think fictional boys are much better than real ones

**Once Upon a Dream**  
Request for Mila (Guest)

 

Everyone had a hobby, especially in the Tower. Everyone had their own method of winding down after a mission. Steve enjoyed spending time in the weight room, hitting the stuffing out of the punching bags. Thor had become rather fond of experimenting with Midgardian technology, seeing if he could manage to work any of it. Tony, of course, worked on his suits. Bruce enjoyed working in the lab. Natasha polished her guns or read horror novels. Clint was often found watching Disney movies. Pietro and Wanda still kept to themselves, new to the team and not sure where they fit in yet.  
You enjoyed reading, yourself. You had a varied collection, from fairy tales and children’s books to vampire sagas and supernatural mysteries. Whether the hero was a prince or a vampire, you often mused that they were better than real men, and wished that just one of your fictional boyfriends could be real.  
Prince Phillip, Vladimir Tod, Rob Kessler were among your favorites. Phillip was one of the most developed Disney princes – you preferred classics to the new three-dimensional protagonists. You enjoyed Tangled and Princess and the Frog, but as far as books went, you went classic. Vladimir Tod was a teen, younger than you, but still very relatable. He handled his half-breed heritage better than most real teens would manage, and the graphic novel adaption that you’d picked up during your last trip to the book store gave you a direct visual to help your fantasies. You were torn between Rob Kessler and Gabriel Wolfe, but Rob had healing powers and he just sounded so cute. Gabriel had a sense of danger that intrigued you, but he also had a temper that made Loki seem innocent.  
With a contented sigh, you leaned back against your feather pillows and continued reading City of Bones. Even Jace Wayland sounded like a better boyfriend than the men you’d met thus far.

A certain Russian blond had noticed your love of fictional characters and felt particularly rejected. Whenever something overly testosterone-fueled happened, you jokingly complained and stated how much better Phillip or Vlad or Rob would have been in that situation. You never meant any harm, and the boys had gotten used to your jabs.  
Except for a certain Russian blond.  
He and his sister were still finding their rhythm within the team and they hadn’t gotten used to modern slang and turns of phrase. Pietro had grown to feel particularly hurt when you compared the men in the Tower to the men in your books, always preferring the latter.

He opted for voicing his concern one day while you and the girls were having a Girl’s Night in another part of the Tower. The guys were gathered in one of the main living rooms for a card night, complete with gambling and booze. Pietro had hesitantly agreed, having little knowledge in both playing cards and socializing. He was seated between Tony and Clint, doing rather well in the round of cards. He’d won three out of the five games they’d played, and thought he hadn’t bet anything, he had high earnings.  
“I am confused,” Pietro stated suddenly as Tony dealt out a new round.  
“About the game?” the billionaire asked.  
The blond shook his head. “Girls.”  
Tony snickered. “You’ve been with girls before, haven’t you?”  
“That’s not what I mean.”  
“What’s the problem?” Steve asked gently.  
“(y/n)…” Pietro began. “Why does she always compare us to fictional men? Are we not good enough?”  
Clint offered a snort of a laugh. “Girls watch and read too many fairy tales. They think we need to be Prince Charming.”  
“I do not understand,” Pietro replied. “What is Prince Charming?”  
“It’s a stereotype,” Bruce replied. “In a lot of classic Disney movies, there’s an innocent princess who meets her Prince Charming. He’s usually sweet and attractive and perfect, according to girls.”  
“Yeah, perfect,” Tony snorted. “He must be so perfect kissing girls he’s only known for a few minutes.”  
“Kinda sounds like you,” Clint grinned.  
Tony smirked and smacked the archer’s shoulder.  
“Why the interest?” Bruce asked, tilting his head in curiosity.  
A blush claimed Pietro’s cheeks as he refused to answer.  
Tony grinned. “You have a crush on someone, Quicky?”  
His blush deepened. “Perhaps.”  
“Pepper’s with Tony,” Clint said, thinking of all the girls in the Tower. “Wanda is your sister. Jane is with Thor. Nat’s with Bruce… that just leaves (y/n).”  
“Do you have a crush on (y/n)?” Steve asked with a small smile.  
Pietro managed an embarrassed nod.  
You’d just sauntered into the adjoining kitchen to retrieve snacks for the girls. Hearing the last bit of the conversation, you grinned and ducked behind the counter to listen in.  
“Why haven’t you made a move?” Tony asked.  
“Made a move?” Pietro repeated, confused.  
“He means, why haven’t you told her?” Bruce explained.  
“She is always talking about her books,” Pietro replied with a sigh. “People named Phillip and Vladimir and Kessler. I am none of them.”  
“They’re fictional,” Clint reminded. “We just gotta get her to see you instead.”  
“How?” the blond asked.  
“We could recreate her favorite story,” Steve suggested, “with Pietro as the hero.”  
“What’s her favorite story?” Bruce asked.  
“She likes Dark Visions,” Pietro replied.  
“That one sounds complicated,” Bruce sighed. “What else?”  
“Vladimir Tod?” Pietro offered.  
“We could dress you like a teen vamp,” Tony smirked.  
“She also likes Sleeping Beauty, doesn’t she?” Steve inquired.  
Pietro nodded.  
“That’s perfect,” Clint replied. “We can decorate the party room to look like the forest from the movie, and when (y/n) comes in she’ll see Pietro as Prince Phillip.”  
“You think that’ll work?” Bruce questioned.  
“I hope so,” Pietro sighed softly.  
A blush stained your cheeks as you silently backed out of the kitchen, headed back to your own party.

The next afternoon, Steve and Bruce found you in your room, reading Sleeping Beauty. They told you they had a surprise for you in the party room, causing you to stifle a smirk and follow them out.  
Once in the hallway, they left you, telling you to go on ahead. You nodded and complied, slowly heading into the room. Your jaw dropped in awe upon seeing how much work the guys must have put into the set up. Realistic trees lined the walls and the carpets had been covered with green grassy rugs. Small fake birds were perched in the trees and “Once Upon a Dream” was playing from a hidden stereo. In the center of the room stood Pietro, dressed in a grey and black tunic, brown pants, and brown leather boots.  
“My princess,” he greeted with a soft smile and a blush.  
“Are you my prince?” you asked with a giggle, crossing the room and accepting his outstretched hand. He pulled you close, keeping your hands intertwined while his other hand rested on your back. Your free hand rested on his shoulder as he began to dance, swaying around the room in time with the song.  
“I wanted to show you that I can be your Prince Charming,” he whispered, resting his forehead on yours.  
You stretched up on your toes and pressed your lips to his, pausing the dance to wrap both arms around his neck. “You’ve always been my Prince Charming.”


	4. Love Always - Pietro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your birthday

**Love Always**  
Request for Bellaboo5103

 

Having dominion over two of the universe’s most powerful elements took a bit of getting used to. You went from being a normal girl with no special abilities to a Hydra escapee with command over water and fire. Two very conflicting powers and you managed them both.  
You’d run away from Hydra with the Maximoff twins and followed them into the fight against Ultron, eventually joining the Avengers. They accepted you after learning that you were a friend of the other new recruits, and after seeing your powers. Tony was constantly asking you to give him a demonstration, like raising the fire under the stove burner or making water come from the faucet without turning on the tap. You humored him every now and then with little tricks, just enough to satisfy him. You didn’t experiment with your powers too often, worried about them getting out of control and burning down the Tower or flooding it.

It had been almost a year since you and the twins had joined the team, and they made sure you all felt at home. Moving in had taken some getting used to, especially since you were shy and reserved and felt rather awkward around your new “family.” But they had all been nothing but friendly and sweet, offering you to join in movie and game nights, helping you out when you needed it and making sure you didn’t feel out of place or in the way.  
You had escaped shortly after your birthday, and that time of year was rolling around again. You knew that the twins knew, but you weren’t sure if the rest of the team had been informed. You also weren’t sure if you wanted them to be informed. You had seen a few birthday celebrations in the Avengers Tower, mostly consisting of large, people-packed parties and drinking and getting drunk and sleeping around. That didn’t sound fun at all. You had always preferred small, intimate celebrations, with your close friends and family and a few gifts.  
You sauntered into the kitchen on the morning of your special day, looking for coffee and surprised to find Steve cooking your favorite breakfast – biscuits and gravy. You caught a glimpse of the half-full coffee pot from the corner of your eye and stepped around Steve to get to it. Filling your favorite mug with the nectar of the gods, you pulled your favorite creamer from the fridge and doctored up your coffee.  
“Morning, (y/n),” Steve smiled. “Happy birthday.”  
You looked up at him in surprise. “You know?”  
“Of course,” he replied, stirring the gravy. “I like knowing when everyone’s birthdays are.”  
“That’s nice,” you nodded, sipping your coffee.  
“I asked the twins what your favorite breakfast food was,” he admitted with a light blush. “I thought it might be a nice start to the morning.”  
“That’s very kind of you,” you replied, a light blush on your cheeks.  
“Thank Pietro,” Steve replied. “He suggested it.”

“Happy birthday, Elements,” Tony greeted as he shuffled into the living room where you and the twins were watching your favorite movie.  
“Thanks,” you replied shyly.  
“Gotcha something,” the billionaire added, handing you a rectangular box wrapped in shiny silvery ribbon.  
“You didn’t have to-”  
He cut you off with a smile. “Sure I did. You’re part of the team.”  
A touched smile claimed your lips, feeling like part of the family as you gently pulled the ribbon open. Lifting the lid of the box revealed a silver charm bracelet containing charms that represented everyone. In the middle sat a small fireball and a drop of water to represent you. To one side sat a lightning bolt, a miniature Captain America shield, a miniature Mjolnir, and a radiation symbol. To the other side of your charms sat a fancy “M,” a miniature Iron Man helmet, a black widow spider, and an archery bow.  
“Made it myself,” Tony stated proudly, winking at Pietro. “With help.”  
“It’s perfect, Tony,” you smiled, handing the bracelet to Wanda so she could clasp it around your wrist.  
“Just want you to remember you’re part of the family,” Tony replied softly. He sauntered away, leaving you with the twins.  
“He said he had help,” Wanda recalled. “Who helped?”  
“I don’t know,” you replied, glancing at Pietro who blushed and looked away. You shared a look with Wanda before she smiled and sauntered away, leaving you alone with Pietro.  
“Thank you,” you whispered.  
“What for?” he asked, playing dumb.  
“I know you helped,” you smiled. “Tony looked directly at you when he said he had help.”  
Pietro smiled. “It was my idea. I asked him to make it for me.”  
“I love it,” you replied, wrapping your arms around him in a hug.  
“I have a gift for you as well,” he said softly, swallowing the lump in his throat.  
“What is it?” you asked excitedly. He pulled out a small box similar to the one your bracelet had been in, but square. You quickly pulled the ribbon and lifted the lid to find a small golden heart-shaped locket. Love Always was inscribed on the front. You opened it to reveal a picture of you on one side and a picture of Pietro on the other. You looked up at him with a smile, handing him the locket before turning around and holding your hair up. He nervously draped the locket around your neck and you suppressed a pleasant shudder as his hand brushed against your skin. He clasped the locket before grabbing your hands to let your hair down. You turned back around to face him.  
“I love it,” you stated with a small smile.  
“Do you understand?” he asked hopefully. “What it means?”  
You reached up to toy with the chain. “I’m hoping it means… you feel the same about me as I do about you.”  
He leaned in close, pressing his lips to yours. You responded instantly as his hands reached up to cup your face and the back of your head. Your hands rested on his chest, fisting in his shirt.  
He pulled back for air, leaning his forehead against yours. “I’ll take that as a yes.”  
You giggled and pulled him in for another kiss.


	5. Jolly Sailor Bold - Pietro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fall for someone you're supposed to hate

**Jolly Sailor Bold**  
Request for MidnightTales357

 

Much to little girls’ dismay, mermaids were not the sweet, innocent, relatable creatures that Disney would have you believe. They were protective, defensive, and instinctive. They were very similar to wild animals in the sense that they had a set, instinct-led way of doing things, and they rarely let emotions cloud their judgment.  
Of course, every rule had an exception. There was always one mermaid with more humane senses, wanting to trust the humans rather than eat them.  
Mermaids, by nature, were dangerous. They lured sailors and naïve young men into their waters with their beautiful voices, calling out for their hero of the night – their “jolly sailor bold.” Men couldn’t resist the alluring pull of their song, often diving straight into the cold dark lakes, ignoring the warnings and protests coming from their shipmates. That was their doom. The mermaids would play nice for a time, smiling sweetly, giving sailors the kisses they so desperately wanted – despite having ladies waiting for them back home – before their teeth turned to razors and the sailors were done for.  
Mermaids were very similar to sharks, playing nice until their prey came close enough, and then eating them alive.

You were the exception in this particular group of mermaids. You were fascinated by the men that your family lured, and you were attracted to some of them. You didn’t want to hurt them.  
You were in the depths of the sea minding your own business when the leader of your group hissed pleasantly. Her head jerked up to the water’s surface, leading all eyes to the boat passing by. The rest of the group grinned sadistically before floating up together, leaving you behind. You swam up slowly, not wanting to watch them kill these poor, innocent men.  
The small boat held four men, two blond and two brunette. One brunette smirked confidently as the leader smiled sweetly and began to sing. You all joined in on the song, watching as each man chose a mermaid to gaze at. One of the blonds, who had a little stubble on his chin and cheeks, stared at you in awe as you sang.  
“My heart is pierced by Cupid, I distain all glittering gold. There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold,” you chanted gently. From the corner of your eye you saw your leader kiss the confident brunette before dragging him under the surface. You mused that the other three would be running for the hills were they not under your spell. The other blond and brunette soon fell under and became dinner while you and the remaining blond continued staring at one another. You leaned in, cupping his face in your hands and pressing your lips to his. He leaned forward, expecting you to drag him under, but you didn’t. While your group was busy dining beneath the surface, you latched onto the boat and dragged it away from the danger zone.  
“You saved me?” the blond asked. “Why?”  
“I do not want to hurt you like my sisters have hurt your friends,” you explained honestly, brows furrowing with the worry that he may not believe you.  
“How do I know I can trust you?” he asked cautiously.  
“I just saved you, did I not?”

You took an interest in that one particular sailor. He came back to visit you, always either coming with a group for your friends to snack on or coming alone and meeting you away from the others. An underwater tunnel led from the main part of the lake to a small pond, which quickly became your rendezvous point.  
“What is your name?” you asked, realizing that after months of secret meetings you had never inquired.  
“Pietro,” he replied with a smile, holding your hands in his. “Yours?”  
“(y/n).”  
“A beautiful name for a beautiful mermaid,” he smiled. A blush claimed your cheeks – a sensation you’d been concerned by at first but had grown accustomed to.  
“I really like you,” he admitted softly, gazing into your eyes. You gazed back, blue eyes meeting (y/c).  
“I like you too,” you replied, brows furrowing in confusion as he leaned in closer. “Pietro?”  
“Trust me,” he whispered, lips inches away from yours. Your head shook in a small nod, eyes fluttering closed as his lips ghosted over yours.  
“(y/n!)” a familiar voice yelled.  
A gasp escaped your lips as you turned your head, coming face-to-face with the leader of your group. “Lydia!”  
“So this is where you’ve been disappearing to!” she realized, face contorting in anger. “You traitor!”  
“Lydia, listen-”  
“No!” She swam closer, grabbing a fistful of Pietro’s hair. She grinned sadistically at you. “How nice of you to catch us dinner.”

You followed her path, swimming as quickly as you could. She was much older and faster than you, and she could easily confuse your sense of direction.  
You managed to follow her, watching in horror as she held nearly breathless Pietro before the rest of the clan.  
“This is what (y/n) has been doing with her time,” Lydia announced angrily. Hisses and growls of anger were heard in response.  
“I know, I know,” she nodded. “(y/n) is a traitor. Let’s teach her what happens to traitors.”  
“No!” you cried out, swimming forward only to be jerked back. Two of your clan’s strongest mermaids held you back, forcing you to watch as Lydia sliced open Pietro’s chest. He had already lost consciousness, and if his lungs didn’t stop filling up with water, he was going to drown.  
A muffled cry was heard from above the surface, distracting the maids. You looked up and could make out the silhouettes of Pietro’s companions, sitting in a boat and searching for their lost comrade.  
“Ooh,” Lydia cooed. “A meal for everyone!” She hissed before rising up, the clan following. The maids that held you back let go, following Lydia’s lead, allowing you to launch out and catch Pietro’s limp body as it dropped to the ocean floor. You swam quickly, making your way back through the tunnel to your not-so-secret pond. Using all of your strength, you lifted his body onto the ground beside the pond, looking at him worriedly.  
“Pietro, please…” you begged quietly, tears falling from your eyes. Your head rested on his chest, eyes closed tightly as you prepared to say goodbye.  
“Get away from him!” a female voice yelled. You looked up to see a young woman with dark brown hair approaching him.  
“I only want to help,” you insisted softly.  
“It’s your fault he’s hurt!” she argued.  
You looked down, nodding slowly. “You are right. My feelings for him put him in danger. He kept coming back to see me, and we got caught. I will leave him alone, but please, tell me you can save him.”  
She eyed you carefully as she pressed on his chest, droplets of water falling from his mouth. “You love him?”  
You paused, having never thought about it. “Yes. I suppose I do.”  
“You said he kept coming back to see you?”  
You nodded.  
“So you must be the ‘beautiful lass’ he’s been talking about. He hasn’t shut up about you since you met.”  
A blush crawled across your face. “High praise.”  
“He really likes you,” she continued, pressing her mouth to his. Confusion and anger bubbled up in your chest and she saw it in your eyes, laughing softly. “Easy, I’m helping him. It’s a human thing.”  
You nodded slowly, eyes widening in excitement as he began coughing and tried to sit up.  
“What?” he groaned, opening his eyes. “Wanda? What are you doing here?”  
“Saving you,” she replied. “We came looking for you, me and the guys. I don’t know where they are though.”  
Worry crossed your features. “I don’t think they made it… My leader Lydia saw them… There’s no way she’d let them go.”  
Wanda looked down sadly before smiling softly at Pietro. “At least you’re safe.”  
“I suppose I should keep my word,” you sighed softly.  
“What word?” Pietro asked, worried that you were going to leave.  
“I told your friend that I wouldn’t bother you anymore as long as she could save you,” you explained.  
“Why would you do that?” Pietro inquired.  
“Because it is my fault you needed saving,” you reasoned sadly. “She said so herself. I should not be around you anymore. You’ll just get hurt.”  
You turned to dive in when a hand caught your arm. You turned in surprise, finding that the hand belonged to Wanda. “Don’t go,” she begged. “My brother really loves you. It would hurt him more to see you go.”  
“Can you survive on land?” Pietro asked.  
“For a short time,” you nodded. “Our tails turn into legs when we dry off, but we can’t stay that way for long.”  
“Long enough to come back with me?” Pietro asked.  
“What?” you replied, brows furrowing. “You want me to… come with you?”  
“Please?” he insisted, leaning in close. Wanda saw that you were having a moment and walked away to give you privacy.  
“I love you, (y/n),” he whispered, one of his hands claiming the back of your head and pulling you in. His lips pressed against yours, your eyes fluttering closed as your hands fisted in his shirt. His hand tangled gently in your hair, keeping you in place. He nibbled your bottom lip, causing you to gasp and pull away.  
“Yes,” you breathed. “I will come with you.”


	6. Am I Feeling Love? - Wanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're in love with Wanda. The Avengers interfere

**Am I Feeling Love?**  
Request for rυвy

Wanda didn’t understand the fluttery feeling that erupted in her belly whenever she spoke to you. Or, rather, whenever she looked at you. Or whenever you were in the same room. Or within eyesight of each other. Any time you were on her radar, butterflies fluttered furiously in her abdomen.  
She wondered if she was sick, but noticed no other symptoms of any kind of ailment. No one had commented that she appeared ill, so she wrote sickness of the list of possibilities. She wondered if it had to do with her powers. Perhaps her abilities were strengthened or weakened around you. She never got to test that theory, however, because the second you smiled, she couldn’t bear the thought of making you live your worst nightmare by testing her powers on you. (1)

Concerned by the butterflies apparently taking residence in her body, she took her concerns to Pepper first. Pepper seemed knowing and wise, and she was one of the nicest people Wanda had met upon joining the Avengers.  
“Pepper?” Wanda called nervously, standing in the doorway of Pepper’s office.  
“Wanda, hi,” the strawberry blonde greeted. “Come in. Do you need something?”  
“I’m concerned,” she replied softly, closing the door behind her.  
“What about?”  
“There’s this… feeling… in my stomach, and I’m fairly certain I’m not sick so I don’t know what to do.” (2)  
“What kind of feeling?”  
“Fluttering, like there are a hundred butterflies in my stomach.”  
“Butterflies in your stomach?” A soft grin claimed her lips.  
“Yes,” Wanda replied cautiously. “Why are you smiling?”  
“Is there any specific time or event when this feeling occurs?”  
The mutant blushed. “Only when I’m around (y/n).”  
“That’s adorable,” Pepper smiled.  
“What is it?!” Wanda cried.  
“Calm down. You’re in love with her.”  
“…What?”  
“Love. You’re physically and emotionally attracted to (y/n). It makes your nerves work on overdrive and it feels like butterflies.”  
“Love…” she repeated slowly. “I love her.”  
“Yes,” Pepper nodded. “Now what are you going to do about it?”  
“What am I supposed to do about it?”  
“Telling her would be a good start.”

“Just tell her!” Tony urged as you sat at the counter with him, Clint, and Bruce, sipping coffee. “I highly doubt that she’s homophobic.”  
“I don’t want to freak her out. She’s been through enough,” you argued.  
“What’s the worst that could happen?” Clint asked.  
“Well how would you feel? ‘Hey, thanks for helping us destroy Ultron and welcome to the Avengers. Oh, and by the way, I’m gay for you’.”  
“Blunt and to-the-point,” Tony nodded approvingly.  
“Just causally bring it up and see what she does,” Bruce suggested.  
“Casually bring what up?” Natasha asked, sauntering into the room. “(y/n)’s deep-seated love for Wanda?”  
You groaned and rested your forehead on the counter.

That evening, the group planned a movie night. Pietro and Wanda hadn’t had much exposure to digital entertainment and Thor was in desperate need of a moviecation, so you all agreed. You planned a Disney marathon for tonight, deciding that Harry Potter and Percy Jackson could wait til the weekend.  
You were in the kitchen getting popcorn and sodas when Tony came in, trying to bite back a grin.  
“Hey Tony,” you greeted.  
“Hey, bad news,” Tony said. “I forgot that I promised Pepper we’d go out tonight.”  
“Aw, you’re ditching?”  
“Yeah, but the others will be here.”  
“Fine,” you smiled. “Go take care of your girl.”  
You grabbed the large silver bowl of popped corn in one hand and a few sodas in the other, sauntering into the living room. Just as you placed the snacks on the coffee table, Steve and Bruce came in.  
“I’ve got to help Thor get the fork out of the toaster and Jane called asking if Bruce could help her with an experiment,” Steve explained.  
“So everyone’s ditching?” you sighed.  
“Everyone except Pietro and Wanda,” Bruce replied.  
“What about Clint?” you asked.  
“He and Natasha got sent on a mission,” Steve shrugged.  
You sighed again. “Fine. Leave me. I’ll introduce the twins to Disney all on my own.”  
The two left as you sat down. Pietro soon came in, and you suppressed a groan as he simply stood in the room.  
“I am not feeling well,” he stated sadly. “I do not want to get either of you sick.” With that, he left. You turned to your one companion – Wanda.  
“Have we been set up?” you guessed. A blush claimed her cheeks as she decided not to reply.  
“Wanda?” you pressed. “Have we?”  
“Perhaps,” she replied. “Please, do not be upset. It was not my idea.”  
“Whose idea was it?” you asked. “And what was the idea?”  
“It started with Pepper and she got Tony involved and then everyone else,” Wanda explained. “The plan was for us to plan a group event and then everyone else would conveniently have to cancel, leaving just you and me.”  
You smiled softly. “And why would they leave just you and me?”  
“Because… you give me butterflies.”  
Your own butterflies erupted at her admission. “I give you butterflies?”  
She nodded, looking down at her lap. You recognized the expression of fear and anxiety of rejection on her face and knew you had to do something. You reached out and grasped her hand with yours, smiling as she looked up at you with wide eyes.  
“You give me butterflies too.”  
“Really?” she whispered.  
You nodded softly, your free hand reaching up to cup her cheek. She leaned into your touch, bringing a smile to your lips. You leaned in, pressing your lips to hers. She gasped softly at the action before her eyes closed. You removed your hand from hers, wrapping it around her waist. She scooted closer to you, wrapping her arms around your neck.  
You broke away for air, smiling softly. “Still wanna watch a movie?”  
She nodded with a smile. “Definitely.”

“My plan worked!” Tony exclaimed excitedly.  
“My plan,” Pepper corrected.  
“It only worked because (y/n) guessed and Wanda spilled,” Clint chuckled.

You settled against the back of the couch, holding out your arm for her to snuggle against. She complied, leaning against your side, her head resting on your shoulder. Your arm secured around her as you pressed “Play.”  
“Oh, JARVIS?” you called.  
“Yes, Miss (l/n)?” the AI replied.  
“Turn off the cameras in this room please.”  
“Of course, Miss (l/n).”

“…Damn!”

 

(1) I looked up her power and it says that she can “alter reality in unspecific ways.” So I went with what it did to Tony in the movie.  
(2) I figured that with her and Pietro being mutants and experimented on and being the children of Magneto they may not have had much experience with love and therefore wouldn’t understand butterflies in the stomach.


	7. Kiss It Better - Pietro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro tends to your wounds

**Kiss It Better**  
Request for Harukazehime

“I’m fine,” you insisted, much to Pietro’s dismay.  
You had both survived the latest attack on New York, this time with both of you plus Wanda fighting on the good side. You certainly hadn’t gotten away without a scratch. Wanda was tending to a sprained ankle and several cuts and bruises after stitching up the gash in Pietro’s arm. Pietro had taken it upon himself to bind the cuts on your leg. They were bleeding profusely but they weren’t deep enough to require stitches.  
“Pietro, really,” you continued as his brows furrowed together in concern while he tried to stop the bleeding.  
“Let me help you,” he requested, blue eyes looking up at you, wide with worry. You felt a twinge in your heart at the puppy dog face he was throwing at you.  
You smiled softly and extended your leg. “Patch me up, Maximoff.”

Since the fight, Pietro had taken it upon himself to tend to your wounds whenever they bothered you. He checked your bandages at least once a day, cleaning and re-bandaging when need be. He became your personal crutch, gingerly wrapping an arm around your waist and letting you lean on him to take the pressure off your injured leg. You blushed a lovely shade of crimson at the contact – your deep-seated crush on the mutant only developed more as he catered to your every need. It was sweet having someone care for you so much.

You were relaxing comfortably in your bed when he came to check on you. He liked to ensure that you were okay as soon as he woke up and just before he went to bed. Tony often teased him for it, calling him a motherly stalker, but you simply smiled and let the mutant do what he needed to.  
“(y/n)?” he called from outside.  
“Come in, Pietro,” you replied, turning the page in the book you were reading. The door creaked gently as it was pushed open, revealing a concerned blond.  
“How are you feeling?” he asked gently, closing the door behind him.  
“A little sore,” you admitted, setting the book aside. “I tripped earlier and hit my leg on the edge of my dresser.”  
He rushed to your side, sitting on the bed and gently taking your injured leg into his hands. He sat cross-legged, resting your foot on his lap. You smiled at his concern as he unwrapped the gauze, looking over the scratches. He softly ran a hand along the wounds, checking on their healing.  
“They’re almost completely healed,” he stated with a soft smile. “Would you like me to re-bind them?”  
“Sure,” you nodded. You dug through the drawer on your bedside table, pulling out your first-aid kit and handing it to the blond. He opened it and pulled out gauze, ointment, and medical tape. He discarded the old wrapping and gently medicated your leg before rolling out the gauze and covering your wounds. You closed your eyes and enjoyed his soft touch. He was so careful with you, as though applying any pressure would cause you to shatter like a wine glass.  
“Why are you being so sweet to me?” you asked suddenly. He paused and looked up at you as though he did something wrong.  
“Do you not want me to?” he asked, brows furrowing adorably. “I can stop. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”  
“No, no,” you replied, shaking your head. “It’s perfectly fine. I’m just curious why you’re so concerned about me.”  
You could have sworn a soft blush dusted his cheeks. “I just want you to be okay,” he repeated. After taping the gauze in place, he ducked his head and gently pressed his lips to your leg. It was your turn to blush as he smiled up at you.  
“What was that for?” you whispered.  
“I was told that when someone you care about has an injury, you’re supposed to ‘kiss it and make it better’.”  
You giggled softly, causing him to tilt his head in confusion.  
“Is that wrong?”  
“Not at all,” you smiled.  
He returned the gesture and gently returned your leg to the bed before crawling up to sit beside you. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders, smiling as you snuggled into his side. This had become a regular situation for the two of you to end up in. You discovered that the mutant was rather cuddly, especially when he was in a good mood. You hadn’t minded – it had taken you some time to get comfortable being wrapped up in his arms, worried that your crush on him would seep through the cracks of your platonic façade. You’d managed to cover your tracks thus far, though, and you were certain that he didn’t suspect a thing.  
“How have you been?” you asked, looking up at him as your head rested on his shoulder. You were always the first to ask how his day was, especially when he seemed down.  
“Worried,” he replied bluntly.  
“About?”  
“You.”  
You smiled softly. “Why?”  
“Because I care about you,” Pietro whispered.  
“In what way?” you asked.  
He hesitated, trying to find the words. “More than friends.”  
You looked up at him, noticing how he looked away. “Hey Pietro?”  
He looked down at you with a raised brow. “Yes, (y/n)?”  
“I think I injured my lip,” you smiled.  
“I think I need to kiss it better,” he replied, tilting his head down. You craned your neck to reach his lips, resting a hand on his chest to give you better leverage. His free arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer. You shifted so that your entire body rested against his chest, allowing your hands to tangle in his hair. His hands rested on your back, holding you close.  
“I love you, (y/n),” he whispered.  
“I love you too, Pietro,” you replied before kissing him again.


	8. Trouble - Pietro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You leave the Tower after a fight with Tony

**Trouble**  
Request for May  
Co-written by ViolinFire14.

Oh you’d done it now.

You’d always been a bit of a trouble-maker. You were still very much in touch with your inner child and had a bit of a hyper personality. You enjoyed prank wars and pillow fights and anything that involved using your energy – of which you had a surplus.  
You’d always been a bit of a trouble-maker. You were still very much in touch with your inner child and had a bit of a hyper personality. You enjoyed prank wars and pillow fights and anything that involved using your energy – of which you had a surplus.

It was that excess energy that often got you in trouble with your parents when you were younger. Sometimes even now, especially since you moved into Avengers Tower. You often had prank wars with Clint and Natasha, since the two assassins were well-known trouble makers, meaning trouble would ensue; particularly when the three of you teamed up against the others.

"(Y/N)!" you heard an angry voice yell.  
That was your cue to run. Tony was pretty angry with you by the sounds of things. Then again, who could blame him? You may have accidentally done something to a few of his precious suits, or more than a few. You sniggered to yourself.  
You ran into the elevator, asking it to take you to where the others were. If Tony was extremely angry, then at least the others would be there to help settle things.  
"Hey there, (y/n)," greeted Pietro.  
Before you could respond, Tony marched into the room.  
"(Y/n)! What the hell did you do to my suits?!"  
That got everyone’s attention. Nobody, nobody messed with Tony's suits. That was a death wish.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," you said innocently.  
"I think you damn well know what I'm talking about." His tone was icy.  
"Fine. I may have gotten a little spot of paint on them," you said with a smirk.  
"A little? You painted the majority pink!" He was fuming with you.  
When you properly acknowledged his expression, you immediately regretted your actions. His eyes were red with rage, his anger a blazing flame. You suddenly felt a little scared of what he might do to you, but you didn't show it.  
"Come on, Tony. It was only a prank. No harm done. You can easily remove the paint and fix them," you tried to say nonchalantly.  
That only furthered his anger. He looked like he was ready to kill you.  
"Says the one who constantly acts like a child!" he half shouted.  
That line hurt more than anyone expected, and more than you let on. You knew you were a handful. You knew you had the energy to keep up with small children. You knew you had a playful side that loved coming out when you were in a good mood. And you knew that it bothered a lot of people.  
“Sorry,” you managed, looking down at the floor in an attempt to shield your teary eyes from the crew. You all but ran to the elevator, asking JARVIS to take you to your floor. You threw open your door and locked it once you were inside, collapsing on your bed. Your face buried into your pillow as your tears stained it.

You calmed down a few hours later, now sitting up and looking around your room with dead eyes. Maybe this was it. They were tired of you. They were done with your energetic nature and love of pranks. Maybe you should leave.  
Taking a shaky breath, you stood, digging your old duffle bag out of your closet. You dug through your dresser and pulled out your clothes, stuffing as much as you could into the bag. You pulled your old backpack out from beneath your bed, shoving your knick-knacks and hobby supplies inside.  
“JARVIS?” you called.  
“Yes, ma’am?” the AI replied.  
“Don’t tell them where I went,” you requested. “Just tell them I’ll be back for my stuff.”  
“Yes, ma’am,” JARVIS agreed uncertainly.  
You strapped the backpack to your back and slung the duffle bag over your shoulder. Wiping away the last of your tears, you headed out of your room to the elevator, riding it all the way to the front door.

The next day, a certain blond mutant ran about the entire tower looking for you. He was very disappointed when he couldn’t find you, and no one knew where you were.  
“JARVIS?” he asked, looking up at the ceiling.  
“Yes, Mr. Maximoff?”  
“Where’s (y/n)?”  
“She left, Mr. Maximoff. She asked me to inform you all that she will return for her belongings.”  
“She left?!”  
He headed to the main room where the Avengers were gathered, eyes wide with worry and panic.  
“Pietro?” Wanda greeted worriedly. “What is it?”  
“(y/n)’s gone!”  
“What do you mean, she’s gone?” Tony asked, looking up from his cards.  
“She. Is. Gone,” Pietro repeated. “JARVIS said she’s left.”  
“Left?” Steve asked. “Left where?”  
“I do not know,” JARVIS intervened. “She simply requested that I tell you she will return for her belongings.”  
“Why would she just leave?” Tony wondered.  
“I think I know,” Clint sighed. He turned to Tony with a glare. “You yelled at her.”  
“I’ve yelled at her before,” Tony defended. “And she deserved it.”  
“You called her a child,” Natasha reminded. “She’s very sensitive about that.”  
“Now she thinks you’re tired of her and want her gone,” Clint concluded.  
“I was just mad,” Tony sighed. “Why is it such a big deal?”  
“It’s the same thing her parents said when they kicked her out,” Pietro remembered. You had confided in him one night after he and Wanda joined the team. You were particularly emotional, remembering the fight between you and your parents. He had let you cry on his shoulder, comforting you as best he could.  
“They told her that she needed to grow up and stop acting like a child, and they kicked her out. They told her to never come back,” Pietro explained.  
Tony sighed and rested his head in his hands. “I’m a jerk.”  
“That’s a nice way to put it,” Natasha noted.  
“And no one knows where she is?” Steve asked, worried.  
“I’ll call her,” Pietro said, pulling out the cell phone that Tony had given him.  
“I could just track her phone,” Tony suggested.  
“She knows how to turn the GPS off,” Natasha shook her head.  
Pietro waited impatiently, bouncing on his feet as the line continued ringing.

You’d set up a nice place for yourself in the next town over. It was small and you hadn’t retrieved your belongings yet, but it was away from the Tower. You’d never lived alone, and you were afraid to try. But what choice did you have? The Avengers were done with you, and you had no family to return to. Maybe you could get a dog.  
You were sitting on your couch with a tub of cookie dough ice cream, watching Netflix on your laptop when your phone rang. You ignored it at first, assuming it’d be one of the Avengers. You glanced at the screen and allowed a small smile to grace your lips as you read Pietro’s name.  
“Pietro?” you answered cautiously, suddenly worried that someone else was using his phone to trick you.  
“(y/n),” he breathed, and you could hear relief in his voice. “We’ve been so worried about you.”  
“Who’s ‘we’?” you asked.  
“Me and the team,” he replied as though it was obvious.  
“The team doesn’t miss me,” you whispered, looking down at your lap.  
“Can I see you?” he asked.  
“Why?”  
“I want to make sure you’re okay.”  
“I’m okay.”  
“Please?”  
You sighed softly. “Okay, but you can’t tell the others where I am.”  
“I promise.”  
After hanging up, you texted him your new address and waited nervously.

He arrived about an hour later, alone. You hesitantly let him in, sitting back down on your couch.  
“I was worried about you,” he stated sincerely. “Why did you leave?”  
You shrugged, looking down at your lap. “I thought it was time.”  
“I know what Tony said,” he admitted, causing you to bite your lip. “I know how much it hurt you.”  
Tears welled up behind your eyes and you mentally cursed yourself. You couldn’t cry in front of him.  
“Come here,” he whispered, pulling you into his arms. Your crush on the mutant would have made you pull away, but the tearing in your heart made you pull him closer. You buried your face in his chest as he ran a hand down your back.  
“Tony was wrong,” he whispered. “You do not act like a child. You have energy. That is a good thing. There is nothing wrong with being in touch with your inner child.”  
You shook your head in his chest. “I’m annoying. I bother people. I shouldn’t have moved into the Tower.”  
He rested a hand on your cheek, tilting your head up to meet his eyes. “No one believes that. We all love you. They miss you, and they’re worried. No one wanted you to leave.”  
“But you heard Tony-”  
“He did not know,” Pietro shook his head. “He was just mad. He didn’t know it would hurt you.”  
You looked up at him. “Really?”  
He nodded with a small smile. “Really. He did not mean to say what he did.”  
He met your eyes, blue orbs full of love and admiration. He pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead, causing you to smile softly and lean into his touch. You returned to snuggling into his chest, breathing in his scent.  
After a few moments, you looked back up at him. “Stay?”  
“As long as you want me to,” he smiled, running his fingers through your hair.  
“Hey Pietro?”  
“Yes, (y/n)?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
“No, I really love you.” You stared up at him, nibbling your lower lip. “I’ve always loved you.”  
He hesitated before a grin broke out on his lips. The hand in your hair flattened, pulling your face towards him. His lips pressed against yours, closing his eyes. You gasped softly before responding in kind, hands resting on his chest. You pushed yourself closer, sighing softly into his mouth.  
He pulled back with a grin. “I love you too.”


	9. Cut Up Angels - Pietro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a relapse after Tony yells at you

**Cut Up Angels**  
Request for CyberPr1m3  
A/N: Trigger warning, I think I’m supposed to say. Reader cuts. I’ve never written cutting but I understand its significance to some people and it was the request.

You sat in your own personal bathroom, razor blade in your hand and tears streaming down your face. It had been a long time since you’d been in this position. All the anxiety of the first time came flooding back, and you weren’t sure if you really wanted to do this.  
But then the memories of the last mission came back…

You were new to the team, and dangerous enemy agents were on the attack. You were instructed to stay behind and help work headquarters, but you wanted so badly to go on a mission with the team. Despite their insistence otherwise, you didn’t quite feel like you fit in, especially since they always made you stay behind and work internally. Sure, it was dangerous, and sure, you were scared, but you wanted to prove yourself. You didn’t become an Avenger just to sit around and watch the action.  
So you ventured out into the fight. Your head screamed at you, throwing red flags in your face and telling you not to go. But you gut wanted adventure, and your heart wanted to feel like you belonged. So out you went, running into the heat of battle and ignoring the cries of protests most likely emanating from the other Avengers.  
Their discoveries about the enemy agents had yet to make it back to HQ, so while you went in head first with your gun cocked, you were unaware that their suits were bullet proof. It only took a few bullets for you to realize that your gun was futile and run for the hills.  
It would have been a great plan if the agent you were shooting hadn’t decided to target you back.  
He threw a knife and sliced the back of your leg, causing you to fall to the ground with a yelp of pain. Clint saw the attack and ran over to see if you were alright. He shot the agent with a few arrows, causing him to stumble back and take off in the other direction.  
Unfortunately, the other agents stayed. They saw Clint pause to assist you and zoned in, shooting and slicing. He tried to fight them off, but he was overpowered. Captain saw the ambush and joined in, deflecting as many agents as he could with his shield. But they were too much for the super soldier as well.  
More Avengers came to help you, and more agents came to attack. The bad outweighed the good until the good almost died out completely. Iron Man was able to shoot enough agents to pull his team away, guiding everyone back to the Tower.

“What the hell were you thinking?!” Tony screamed after everyone gathered in the living room. “You almost got yourself killed! You almost got everyone killed!”  
“I just…” you began, looking at the floor. Tears welled behind your eyes. “I wanted to help…”  
“That was helping?!” Tony screamed.  
“Tony…” Bruce tried, only to be cut off.  
“She needs to hear this. She ran into battle after we all told her to stay put and she almost got everyone killed,” the billionaire concluded.  
You ran the back of your hand across your eyes. “I’m sorry. I’ll just go.”  
With that, you stood and ran out of the room.

That led you to your current position – sitting in the bathroom with tears on your face and a blade in your hand. The memory stung, and your mind was made up. Taking a deep breath, you calmed your nerves enough to steadily run the blade across your forearm. You used to aim for your wrists, but you were almost hospitalized when you cut too close to a vein once, so you now aimed for less fragile areas. (1)  
A soft sigh escaped your lips as the blood bubbled out of the new cut and ran down your arm. More sure of yourself, you made another incision a few centimeters below the first. You closed your eyes as you let your stress, anxiety, and guilt flow out of you in the blood. You could barely hear it dripping on the tile or streaming down your arm. All that mattered was that today was over.  
“(y/n)?” an accented voice called, accompanied by a knock on the door. “Are you alright?”  
The knock and the voice startled you and you scrambled to put everything away. “I’m fine, Pietro.”  
“Are you sure?” he called. “You’ve been in there a long time. I was worried.”  
Before you could tell him not to, he opened the door. You had just managed to put your favorite blade back in its case, but your arm and the floor were still bloody.  
“(y/n)…” he breathed, taking in the sight.  
More tears welled up as you collapsed to the floor. You always felt so guilty when someone found out about your habit. He immediately sat beside you, his arms wrapped around you.  
“I’m sorry,” you sobbed, curling into his chest. His fingers ran soothingly through your hair, his other hand rubbing circles on your back.  
“Do not be sorry,” he whispered. “Just please… tell me why.”  
You shook your head. “I don’t know… It’s just how I cope with stress.”  
“Stress like Tony yelling at you?” he guessed. You sniffled and looked up at him.  
“I almost got everyone killed,” you whispered. “I almost got you killed…” The thought of almost losing your secret beloved brought on a new round of tears, and you buried your face in his chest. He held you close, trying to comfort you.  
“I almost got you killed…” you repeated, ashamed.  
“I am alright,” he assured you, the hand in your hair moving to gently grasp your chin. He tilted your head up to meet his eyes. Baby blues looked into (e/c) with worry and love. “I am still here, and I still have you.”  
You nodded slowly, wanting to look away but knowing he wanted you to look at him. Your eyes widened as his closed and he slowly leaned in, the hand under your chin gently guiding your face to his. His lips pressed against yours and you couldn’t even fight how your body melted against him. You’d wanted this for so long. Your arms wrapped around his neck as you returned the kiss, a soft sigh escaping your lips.  
He pulled back with a smile, resting his forehead on yours. “I have wanted to do that for a long time.”  
“Why didn’t you?” you asked.  
“I was afraid you would not return my feelings.”  
“And what feelings might those be?”  
He kissed you again, gently, sweetly. “I love you, (y/n).”  
Happy tears gathered in your eyes as you looked up at him. “I love you too, Pietro.”  
He grinned and held you close, wrapping his arms around your waist. His nose buried in your neck while your arms remained around his.  
You looked at your arm, smeared with blood, and looked at his shirt with a gasp.  
“What is it?” he asked, looking at you with worried eyes.  
“I got blood on your shirt…” you replied, looking down. He grabbed his shirt with one hand and turned to look at it, spotting the stain. He shrugged and helped you stand, keeping his arms around you.  
“It will come out,” he replied. “Come on. Let’s take care of your arm.”  
You watched with a soft smile as he rinsed away the blood and expertly bandaged your arm. He then picked you up bridal style and carried you back to your room, laying you down your bed before lying down beside you. You curled into his chest while his arms wrapped around you, one acting as a pillow and the other holding you close.

 

(1) I don’t really know a lot about cutting, cuz I’ve never done it, but every time I look at my wrists I see veins so even writing about cutting there makes me think you could catch one.


	10. This Kiss - Pietro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro steals your first kiss

**This Kiss**  
Request for LokiLover27  
A/N: This was an idea I came up with a little bit ago. Thankfully Pietro is a workable character for it.

Tony used any excuse he could to throw a party and invite as much people as he could fit in the Tower. Defeating a powerful enemy along with adding two new Avengers to the team called for such celebration. Giving the fighting members a few days to recover from any injuries, Tony hosted a party as soon as his friends were ready. Being Bruce’s younger sister, you were automatically invited. You were excited for it. Tony’s soirées were usually very fun, and you were good friends with the team.

You decided to dress casual with skinny jeans, a loose button-down blouse, and ankle-high boots. You knew the rest of the team didn’t care what you wore, and Nat usually only dressed up for special missions, so you wouldn’t be the only woman not wearing a dress.  
Everyone was gathered in the main rec room of the Tower. Tony, Steve, and Thor claimed the recliners while Nat, Clint, and Bruce occupied a couch. You took the other couch in-between Pietro and Wanda.  
“Let’s play Truth or Dare!” Tony suggested with a grin.  
“Tony, no,” Nat replied.  
“Why not?” the billionaire pouted.  
“It’s for horny teenagers,” you reminded.  
“Sounds like a game for Tony,” Clint teased.  
Bruce turned to you and the twins. “Are you in?”  
“I learned my lesson after playing Spin the Bottle,” you said, holding your hands up.  
“I would like to try,” Pietro agreed. Wanda nodded.  
“Then it’s settled!” Tony grinned.

About twenty minutes into the game, you left the room for snacks. While you were in the kitchen, the turn fell to Tony, who targeted Pietro.  
“Truth or dare, Quicksilver?” he asked.  
“Hmm… dare,” the blond replied.  
Tony grinned. “I dare you to kiss (y/n).”  
“Tony, wait,” Bruce warned. “That’s not fair. (y/n)’s not playing.”  
Your brother knew of your crush on the blond, but he also knew that you didn’t want to be involved in the game, and he knew another secret.  
“This is what she gets for not playing,” Tony reasoned, turning back to Pietro. “Come on, man. A dare’s a dare.”  
The kitchen was far enough away and had enough obstacles between you and the guys that you didn’t hear any of the conversation. You were busy humming to yourself and making a sandwich when footsteps sounded behind you.  
“(y/n)?” a familiar accent greeted. You turned to find Pietro standing in the doorway of the kitchen, eyes awkwardly darting around the room.  
“Hey, Pietro,” you returned with a soft smile. “Taking a break?”  
He didn’t respond, instead looking at you like he was afraid to hurt you.  
“Pietro?” you asked. “What is it?”  
Before you could ask again, he rushed up and placed a hand on either side of your face, bringing it closer to him. His cold yet soft lips pressed tentatively against yours, half enjoying how close he was but half worried you’d slap him and push him away. Shock filled your mind and your body froze in response, unsure of what to do. Pietro finally pulled back when clapping and wolf whistles were heard. Stepping away, the blond turned to the kitchen bar which looked out into the rec room the team had been hanging out in. Tony was leaning against the bar, clapping enthusiastically with a grin plastered to his face. Nat was smirking while Clint was whistling loudly. Bruce seemed uncomfortable, Thor was wondering why the kiss was so exciting, and Steve was turned away respectfully.  
“Go Maximoff!” Tony shouted, causing the blond to blush. Tears pooled behind your eyes and you gently pushed Pietro away before bolting out of the kitchen. You turned sharply around the corner, headed for the elevator so you could go to your room.  
“What did I do?” Pietro asked, worried that he’d upset you.  
“I don’t know,” Tony replied. “You’d think getting kissed like that would cheer her up, not make her cry.”  
Bruce let out a sigh. “I know why it upset her… But I don’t think she wants you to know.”  
“Tell us,” Clint insisted.  
“Yeah, we didn’t mean to hurt her,” Tony added.  
“Is it personal?” Steve asked.  
Bruce nodded. “She’s been in a few bad relationships. All of the guys she was with wanted to move too fast, before she was ready. When Pietro grabbed her and kissed her… That was her first kiss.”  
“Her first kiss?” Pietro whispered.  
“Wow, really?” Tony asked.  
“Firsts are really important to her, especially in relationships. The fact that her first kiss was just stolen from her really upset her. She’ll probably isolate herself for a while,” Bruce explained.  
“I had no idea…” Pietro whispered, sitting at the bar. He rested his elbow on the counter and his head in his palm, letting out a sigh. He would never intentionally hurt you.

The team spent the next few hours knocking on your door and trying to get you to come out. You turned every one of them away, returning to your sobs and sniffles after you heard the footsteps retreat.  
The last person to try and comfort you was Pietro himself. By then you’d calmed down enough and decided to let him in. You sat up in your bed as the door opened, wiping the remaining tears from your eyes and taking a deep breath.  
“I’m really sorry,” he began, sitting on your bed. “Bruce told us why you were upset.”  
“He told you?!” you exclaimed. Everyone had offered apologies and comfort foods, but no one had told you that they knew. “Great. Now everyone knows I’m a loser.”  
“You’re not a loser,” Pietro replied, his brows furrowing. “It is perfectly normal to save your first kiss. If I had known, I would not have done it.”  
“I believe that,” you sighed. “I just can’t believe everyone knows.”  
“Was it at least an okay kiss?” he asked. “If you had to have your first kiss stolen, I’d hope it was at least enjoyable.”  
A light blush dusted your cheeks. “It was enjoyable… If I had to have my first kiss stolen… I’m glad it was by you.”  
It was his turn to blush. “Really?”  
You nodded. “Maybe… you could steal my second kiss?”  
“It would be my honor,” he smiled. He scooted closer and placed his hands on either side of your face again. He gently caressed your cheek with his thumb, slowly leaning in. He hesitated as his lips ghosted over yours, giving you a chance to back out. You closed the remaining gap, placing your hands over his. His excitement grew as you responded to the kiss. He gently nipped your lower lip, taking in small breaths in-between kisses so he could continue longer. You shifted until you were sitting on his lap, to which he responded by wrapping his arms around your waist. He ran his hands up and down your back, rubbing gently to soothe you. Your arms wrapped around his neck, tangling in the hair on the back of his head.  
You finally pulled back for a break, panting softly. Your forehead rested on his, your noses brushing together. A small smile graced your lips as you gazed into his bright blue eyes.  
“Would you be my girlfriend?” he asked, blue eyes staring into (e/c).  
“I would love to,” you replied, leaning in for another kiss.


	11. Party Snuggles - Pietro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions ensue during a party

**Party Snuggles**  
Request for Natasha R  
A/N: Co-written by Blossom. 

In celebration of defeating Ultron, Tony decided to throw a party. It wouldn't be a huge party like most of his others, which made you slightly pleased. You didn't enjoy big crowds that much. In fact, you preferred smaller crowds because there was one person you wished to see at the party.

The night came and you changed into a form fitting (f/c) halter dress which hugged your curves down to your mid-thigh. Your (h/l) (h/c) hair was curled, hanging loose around your shoulders. You had a small bit of silver eye shadow dusted on your eyelids along with pale pink lipstick. Admiring yourself in the mirror, you didn't hear the knock on your door as it nudged open.  
"(Y/N), Tony wants- woah," Pietro was cut off as he caught sight of you. You smiled gently at him.  
"Hey. What was it Tony wanted?" It took a few moments for him to function properly as he stared at you. Finally, he spoke again.  
"He wants everyone in his lounge."  
"Which one? He has about ten," you joked.  
"The-the one above the lab," he stuttered, unable to take his eyes off of you.  
"Thanks," you smiled as you slipped on your silver stiletto heels and grabbed your bag, shutting your door as you left.

As Tony had agreed, the party was small. Music sounded softly in the background, and the light was dim, but still bright enough to be able to see both the settings around and the other people. You sat on a couch between Natasha and Wanda who both gave you a small smile.  
Within half an hour, Tony was completely wasted. He was throwing out information that people had told him; some secrets, some false information. Clint had chased Tony round his lounge after he had yelled that Clint and Natasha had been in a romantic relationship for a good few years, and they had a child which they had quickly put up for adoption out of fear. Of course, this wasn't true, but Tony had a wild grin on his face as he said it. Finally, he and Clint sat back down.  
"And finally, our beautiful (Y/N) here," Tony slurred, trying to point at you. “If you didn't know, she has a major crush on Pietro Maximoff."  
Gasps ran through the party. You didn't care though; you had only just noticed Pietro wasn't here. Natasha also seemed to have noticed.  
"Hey, where is Pietro?" she asked.  
Shrugs answered her question. Wanda looked especially worried.  
"I'll find him," you said casually, standing. Tony grinned.  
"Don't get too lost in each other's eyes!" he yelled as you left. You felt like going back and whacking him with his beer bottle, but continued forwards.  
"Pietro?" You knocked on his bedroom door, sliding it open. The sight in front of you made your heart break.  
Pietro was sitting on his bed, head in his hands, his body shaking with each sob.  
You sat down beside him, placing a hand on his back. "Pietro, what's wrong?" you asked. He looked up.  
"Nothing... Just go and enjoy yourself," he mumbled.  
"Not until you tell me what's wrong," you said firmly, taking his shoulders and turning him to look at you. His blue eyes were filled with tears, and the rims were red and puffy.  
"I'm being silly, honestly you don't need to hear this," he sniffed.  
"Pietrom tell me" you said again, your voice pleading.  
"It's just... Well, you're such a beautiful girl (Y/N), and then you get me. I've always had such a crush on you and... I just wanted you to like me back. I'm sor-" Pietro was cut off as you crashed your lips to his.  
“What was that for?” he asked, tilting his head cutely in confusion.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” you asked with a giggle.  
“I thought you would not feel the same,” he replied slowly, his accent thick as he put all the pieces together. “I was worried you would reject me.”  
“Pietro… I’ve had feelings for you since we met. I just didn’t think I had a chance,” you admitted, a soft blush on your cheeks.  
He pulled you closer by your waist, bringing your lips to his. One hand reached up to cup your cheek, gently tangling in your loose curls. A soft sigh escaped through your nose as you responded to the kiss, resting your hands on his chest. He slowly leaned back against the bed until he was lying down, his hands still holding you securely. You pulled back for air and rested your arms on his chest, propping yourself up enough to look down at him.  
“I think I’m glad I didn’t go to Stark’s party,” the blond smiled.  
You let out a giggle. “Me too. If you were there, we wouldn‘t have gotten to be alone.”  
You shifted to lay beside him, snuggling into his side. One of his arms lay under your head as a warm surrogate pillow while your head rested on his shoulder. You looked up at him with a genuine smile as he leaned in to peck your lips. Your hand was draped over his abdomen, gently tracing random designs on his hip. His free hand was carding its fingers through your hair, stopping every now and then to twirl a curly strand.  
“I love you, (y/n),” he whispered, pressing a kiss to your forehead.  
You hummed happily in reply, snuggling closer and tucking your face into his neck. “I love you too.”


	12. In the Cave - Pietro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the twins seek refuge in a cave during a storm

**In The Cave**  
Request for The Annoying Siblings

 

The storm was insane.  
It had come out of nowhere, pouring rain and thundering wind. Within a few seconds, your entire body was soaked, as were Wanda’s and Pietro’s.  
The three of you were on the run from some Hydra agents who were none too happy about the twins becoming good guys. You were now lost in the woods in the middle of a rain storm. The wind was strong enough to break trees in half and knock them down. It was a wonder the three of you were still standing.  
After a few miles, you found a cave to hide in. It was empty and chilly, the stone walls providing no insulation from the freezing weather. Your soaked clothes didn’t help the low temperatures, but at least it protected you from more wind and rain. The three of you huddled together, arms around each other, trying to share body heat.  
You were in the middle with your head on Pietro’s chest. His soft heartbeat would be enough to lull you to sleep if it weren’t for the cold. Wanda’s head was on your shoulder, her arms wrapped around your torso. You had one arm around her shoulders while the other was tucked into your chest, trying to regain feeling in your fingers. Pietro had his arms around the both of you with his cheek resting atop your head. If the circumstances hadn’t been so dire, you were sure you’d be blushing like a tomato in his embrace.  
“We will get through this,” he promised, closing his eyes.  
You nodded softly against his chest, and you weren’t sure if Wanda had nodded or was just shivering.

This was what you got for trying to help them. You didn’t blame them, of course, but if you had stayed in the Tower like Tony had instructed you, you wouldn’t be out here.  
Pietro, Wanda, Natasha, and Clint had been sent on a recon mission. Hydra agents had somehow gotten under SHIELD’s radar and were waiting to ambush the team. Clint caught sight of a couple of them from a few yards away and began firing arrows, catching Natasha’s attention. She fired her handgun at the Hydra agents while Clint told the twins to run, to get somewhere safe.  
Having a crush on the blond Sokovian, you worried for their safety and immediately wanted to help. Being Tony’s sister, you’d been trained to fight and he had even crafted an Iron Woman suit just for you. All you had to do was clench your fist and hold your arm out and the suit would fly to you in pieces, just like your brother’s.  
You quickly assembled your suit and flew out of the Tower, landing in the middle of the fight. Knowing you weren’t supposed to be there, you quickly found Pietro and Wanda and tried to lead them away. You wrapped an arm around each of them, able to carry them with the strength of your suit, and ignited your thrusters, flying away from the fight.  
Extra weight limited your flight time and you soon crashed into the middle of the forest. You weren’t sure how you managed to get so far off track, but at least the three of you were together. They were grateful to you for getting them away from Hydra, even if you were now stuck in a rain storm in the middle of nowhere.

Wanda eventually fell asleep, too exhausted from the day’s events to try staying awake. Even with Pietro wrapped protectively around you, you were too cold to try and sleep, so the two of you stayed awake. You mused that at least one of you should be awake at all times to act as a lookout in case anyone came looking for you or a new threat arrived.  
“I’m sorry I got us lost,” you mumbled quietly, letting out a sigh.  
“We do not blame you,” Pietro replied reassuringly. “We are glad you saved us from Hydra. I do not know if we would have been able to fight them on our own.”  
You smiled softly. “I was happy to help. I couldn’t let anything happen to you guys.”  
The three of you had become exceptionally close since they joined the team. You were almost inseparable.  
“It may be forward of me, but I want you to know that I like being this close to you. Just in case things end badly and I do not get another chance to tell you,” he whispered.  
You looked up at him, requiring him to move his head. He in turn looked down at you, his eyes soft.  
“I like being this close, too,” you admitted softly. His forehead was resting on yours, your noses just barely touching.  
“Would you mind… if I was closer?” he asked, slowly leaning in. You responded by closing your eyes. Just as your lips were about to brush, a familiar voice shouted your name.  
“(y/n)! Pietro! Wanda!”  
It was your brother. You both jumped at the voice, the movement waking Wanda up. She sat up and looked around tiredly, eyes widening in hope and surprise when Tony’s voice yelled again.  
Footsteps approached the cave and within minutes, Tony had found you. A loud beeping sound came from his cell phone and he looked inside the cave, spotting your Iron Woman suit and then the three of you.  
“Tony!” you called in relief, jumping out of the blond’s arms to meet your brother. He held you close, thankful that he found you alive.  
“How did you find us?” Wanda asked, standing up.  
“There’s a chip in (y/n)’s suit,” your brother explained. “I tracked it with my phone.”  
Guilt washed over you. “I’m sorry. I should have stayed out of it, like you said. I’m sorry we worried you.”  
He pulled you close again, shaking his head. “You saved our new recruits. Hydra would have gotten to them if you hadn’t come in. And you’re alive. I don’t care if you disobeyed me. You’re safe now.”  
You smiled up at him as the rest of the team approached the cave.  
“Let’s go home,” Steve suggested. Tony picked up the pieces of your suit as Steve began leading everyone out of the forest.

You, Pietro, and Wanda all showered and changed into warm clothes upon returning to the Tower. Afterwards, you suggested a movie night, but everyone seemed to have previous engagements. Only Pietro agreed to join you.  
You made two cups of hot chocolate and carried them to your room where you’d decided to watch the movie. Since it was only the two of you, you didn’t need to take over the living room. You’d had sleepovers with the twins before, so finding him getting comfortable in your bed was nothing new, though now it sent butterflies through your belly.  
You set the mugs on your nightstand before climbing into bed beside the blond. He had chosen your favorite; The Borrowers. You smiled at him and nestled into the blankets.  
You were falling asleep by the time the movie ended. Pietro turned off the TV and reached over you to switch off the lamp. He smiled at your peaceful form as he snuggled into the blankets, draping one arm across your abdomen.  
“Pietro?” you whispered, hoping he was still awake.  
“Hm?” he hummed in reply.  
“Earlier, in the cave… Did you mean what you said? About being close to me? Or was it just because we thought we were gonna die?”  
He propped himself up on his elbow so he could look down at you. “I meant it. I love being close to you, (y/n). I… I would like to be closer…”  
You gazed up into his icy blue eyes. “So would I.”  
That was all the permission he needed. He cupped your cheek with one hand and swooped in, pressing his lips to yours. You responded immediately, tangling your fingers in his platinum hair. You hummed softly into the kiss, unable to believe he was this close and this intimate.  
He pulled away for a breath, smiling down at you. “Goodnight, (y/n).”  
You pecked his lips once more before curling into his chest. “Goodnight, Pietro.”


	13. I Need Your Lovin' - Pietro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro thinks you like Thor

**I Need Your Lovin’**  
Request for miles

You were seated on the couch with Thor on the floor in front of your legs. A brush sat beside your thigh as you combed your fingers through his golden hair. You’d convinced him to let you braid his hair, so after brushing it until it was silky smooth, you played with it, trying to decide what kind of braid to do.  
Unbeknownst to you, another blond was watching from where he sat in the kitchen a few feet away. Part of him was seething over the fact that another man had your attention, but an equal part of him was depressed that said man wasn’t him.  
He could easily saunter over to the couch and get your attention. He could easily confess his undying love for you and ask you out on a date. He could easily tell Thor to shove off so he could get you alone.  
But he didn’t. He was too shy, and you seemed far too happy twirling golden strands through your fingers to care that the Sovokian was watching you from afar with sad, love struck eyes. His icy blues had lost their usual sparkle and excitement, now gazing down at his now cold cup of coffee with exhausted disinterest.  
“Just go talk to her,” Tony insisted, sitting beside the blond.  
“She’s busy,” he mumbled in reply.  
“She’s not into Thor,” the billionaire stated, sipping his own drink.  
“Tell that to his hair,” Pietro sighed, lifting his gaze back up to find you giggling as you delicately weaved braids into the god’s hair. Thor was laughing as well, enjoying the motions of your fingers carding against his scalp.  
Tony looked between the blond and where you sat on the couch and shook his head. Was he the only one who could see all the romance in the air? Maybe one day his friends would take his advice and finally get together.  
He offered the Sovokian a sympathetic pat on the back before he sauntered out of the room.

A few days later, you were sitting atop the kitchen counter while Thor sat in a chair a few feet away. You were breaking off bite-sized pieces of Pop Tart and tossing them into the god’s mouth. He enjoyed the sugary toaster pastries, and you were keeping track of how many he managed to catch.  
Pietro chose the wrong moment to walk into the kitchen. You didn’t even notice his arrival as you were too busy laughing at the god’s mouthful of Pop Tart. Pietro looked at the ground sadly as he got a drink from the fridge and turned around. Why would you be interested in him, anyway? Stupid Tony. Even if you weren’t involved with Thor- which you clearly were- why would you like the superfast blond? What did he have to offer?  
Feeling worse than he had before, he softly padded back down the hall to his room, trying to get your bright smile and melodic laugh out of his mind.

“He hardly talks to me. What makes you think he’s interested?” you asked the blond god as you sat on your bed. The two of you had decided on a movie night, but as no one else wanted to join, you opted for having it in your bedroom. It wasn’t weird. You’d hung out alone with Thor in an enclosed space before. Neither of you had an interest in the other, so except for a hug here and there, nothing had happened between you.  
“I see the way he looks at you,” Thor reasoned. “You may not see it. He may not even see it. But the attraction is there, (y/n). I know it is.”  
“You’re just saying that,” you sighed. “Why would he like me? There are plenty of prettier girls in New York.”  
“None prettier than you,” Thor returned.  
The subject of the conversation happened to pass your room at that moment and caught wind of Thor’s deep voice. He heard the god’s statement on your beauty and, while he agreed wholeheartedly, it broke his heart to hear it come from someone else. Why was Thor saying such things to you if you supposedly weren’t involved?  
“Maybe you think so, Thor,” you replied. “But I don’t think he does.”  
“Give it time,” the god reasoned. “Pietro does like you. I can see it. He is probably just shy.”  
The blond blushed as he heard his name. You were talking about him? You wanted to know if he liked you?  
A small smile found itself on his lips as he quietly walked away, making sure his presence remained a secret.

The next morning, when you went into the kitchen for breakfast, a large vase full of your favorite flowers was sitting on the counter. You saw a note sticking out from the top and, letting your curiosity win, plucked it out from the bouquet. When you saw your name on the front, you sat down in a chair and opened the card.  
_(y/n)  
I remembered that these are your favorites. I hope you like them. Meet me on the balcony at noon.  
\- PM_  
You wracked your brain trying to identify the initials, and a blush stained your cheeks when you realized that only one person in the Tower had the initials P.M.  
You saw that it was almost noon, so you quickly returned to your room to dress and do your hair before heading to the balcony.

You bit your lip in excitement when you saw Pietro waiting there. You approached him slowly. “Thanks for the flowers.”  
He turned around, regaining his composure and taking a breath. “You’re welcome.”  
“So why did you call me here?” you asked.  
“I’m in love with you,” he blurted before he could stop himself.  
You stared up at him. “What?”  
He stepped forward, taking your hands in his. “For months now I’ve kept it to myself because I was worried that you were involved with Thor, but if I don’t tell you now I never will.”  
Unsure of what else to say, you gripped the front of shirt and pulled him close, crashing your lips to his. He responded after a brief moment of surprise, resting his hands on your hips.  
“Thor’s just a friend,” you said. “I’ve loved you since I met you.”  
He smiled like a child on Christmas morning, leaning down to capture your lips.

When Tony checked the security camera footage later that morning to ensure that his Tower was safe, he shot a triumphant fist in the air and let out a noise of self-praise for having been right.


	14. Magic - Wanda

**Magic**  
Request for Wolf Princess Warrior  
A/N: Co-written by TheSilverScorpion and Blossom.  
“The reader is a necromancer with a pet Hellhound and they teach each other magic.”

You were sitting on the couch in the living room of the Avengers Tower, watching TV with your pet Hellhound when you heard the sounds of many footsteps approaching you.  
"(Y/N)," Clint said, causing you to turn around to face him and two other strangers. "We have new recruits. These are the twins SHIELD was informed about, Wanda and Pietro." Both of them looked fairly interesting, but it was the girl with the dark brown and red waves that caught your attention. You couldn't help but stare.  
"I like your Hellhound," Wanda said, breaking your stare.  
"You can see him?" you replied in awe. "That means that you can do-"  
"Magic? Yes, I can mess with people's minds. Make them see their worst fears. But what is it that you can do?" her thick Sokovian accent managed to tie knots in your stomach.  
"I'm a necromancer," was all you could get out. You didn’t talk about it much with anyone except the Avengers. People always thought you were a freak.  
"A necromancer? I've always thought it would be interesting to be able to talk to the dead." You smiled. By then Clint and Pietro had left, so it was just you and Wanda. She sat next to you on the couch, and you ended up talking for hours about magic and just getting to know each other.  
“Is it a natural power or… could you teach me?” she asked softly.  
“Mine is natural, but it can be taught,” you replied, recalling your uncle who had dozens of books on necromancers and their magic. “My uncle gave me his collection of books. We could go to my room and look.”  
Her eyes lit up. “Maybe we could trade. You show me necromancing and I could show you what I do.”  
You nodded with a smile and rose from the couch, leading her to your room. When you reached your room, Wanda softly shut the door. You sat down on your bed, and Wanda cautiously sat on your armchair.  
"So you mess with minds? That sounds pretty neat," you said, intrigued. Wanda looked at you.  
"I mean, to be able to show people their fears… it sounds cool," you continued, worried that you’d offended her.  
"I sometimes feel bad for them," Wanda said, her accent hinted with guilt and sadness.  
"I guess the ones you don't feel sorry for are pretty bad," you mused. Wanda nodded.  
"Can you show me?" you asked. Wanda bit her lip.  
"I don't want to hurt you..." she replied worriedly.  
"You won't. Being a necromancer, I'm used to all the creepy stuff. I don't have many fears," you assured her. This wasn't a lie; not many things frightened you.  
"Okay," she hesitated, coming over to you. She waved her hands around your head, and slowly your vision changed.  
Your one fear was losing your powers, which meant losing your Hellhound. That's all Wanda saw in the nightmare; you stumbling towards your fading supernatural dog, tears in your eyes.  
"(Pet/n)?" you whispered, trying to touch your hound as it lay dying on the floor, but the vision changed. Wanda quickly snapped you out of it, and you were returned to your bed, your Hellhound beside you.  
"Well, that was interesting," you stated. Wanda chuckled.  
"Okay, Wanda. Who would you like to see from the dead?" you asked, rubbing your hands together. Wanda thought for a moment.  
"Someone who died in Sokovia," she said. You could tell she wanted to apologize.  
“Okay,” you nodded. You lit the candles sitting atop your nightstand before sliding off the bed. You sat cross-legged on the floor, closing your eyes. You held out your hands and she took the hint, placing hers in yours. She sat across from you on the carpet.  
“I need you to visualize the person you’re trying to reach,” you said. “Think of their face clearly, then say their name aloud.”  
As she visualized, you chanted the spell. When you were done, she said the name, and a transparent image of a person appeared. It was a woman who looked a lot like Wanda, making you wonder if the two were related. The tears that formed in Wanda’s hazel eyes broke your heart. She must have been close to the ghost she was contacting.  
“Wanda?” the ghost greeted in confusion, her accent identical to your friend’s. “What’s going on?” (1)  
“I’m so sorry, Mom,” Wanda whispered brokenly.  
“Sorry for what?” the woman replied.  
“I’m sorry that you got killed because of us,” your friend explained. You tilted your head in confusion, interested in the story.  
Wanda sighed. “When Hydra took me and Pietro… you tried to stop them… And they killed you, so they could get to us… I’m so sorry.”  
The transparent woman smiled and shook her head. “You do not need to apologize. I do not regret trying to save my children. I only regret that Hydra got their hands on you.” She looked around, able to see the confines of your room. “Where are you now, my darling?”  
“I’m an Avenger now,” Wanda replied. “My friend (y/n) is a necromancer; she helped me talk to you.”  
The ghost turned around to face you and you offered a small wave in response.  
“Thank you so much for taking care of her,” the ghost smiled. She then turned back to Wanda. “I have to go now.”  
Wanda nodded. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
With that, the apparition faded.  
“So that was your mother?” you asked gently. You could tell Wanda was emotional.  
She nodded shakily. “I never got to say goodbye.”  
You smiled softly and moved so you were sitting beside her. “Now you have,”  
She nodded, fading tear trails on her cheeks. “Thank you,” she whispered.  
You wrapped your arms around her, bringing her against your side. She snuggled into you, needing comfort and warmth. You carded your fingers through her hair. You’d never been quite this close to the witch, but you’d wanted to.  
She tilted her head up to look at you. You turned your head at the same time, causing your noses to brush. Her eyes fluttered closed, her lips inches away from yours. You tilted your head and leaned in, pressing your lips to hers. She let out a soft sigh of approval, wrapping her arms around your neck. Your hands rested at her waist, keeping her close.  
You pulled back with a small smile, looking into her eyes, which were now free of tears. You rested a gentle hand on her face, which she leaned into.  
She leaned forward to capture your lips again, resting against your side. You spent the rest of the night secluded in your bedroom, lost in your newfound relationship.

 

(1) I don’t care what the canon details are. My co-writer wrote it up to Wanda wanting to talk to someone and apologize, and she suggested it could be someone from Sokovia that died during AoU or something similar. So I made it up. I know nothing about Wanda’s background, and I. Don’t. Care.


	15. Like a Tattoo - Wanda

**Like a Tattoo**  
Request for Megan Peach  
“I'd like to request a one-shot in which I am dating Wanda Maximoff and we go get matching tattoos (peach Ingwaz rune surrounded by a peach circle all outlined in dark brown.”

Since the day you met Wanda, you were inseparable. You had a large number of things in common, from the movies you liked to watch to what you liked to eat. You could spend an entire day together and never have a dull moment. It was old news when you became a couple. You were the best of friends, so everyone expected you to get together eventually.  
The two of you always found something new to symbolize your love and unity. For your first anniversary, you learned how to weave letter bracelets with embroidery floss. You made matching bracelets using both of your favorite colors that spelled out “(y/n) + Wanda.” For your second, you’d gotten matching dog tags with your names on them. Your third anniversary was coming up, and you were trying to think of something special.  
You’d been thinking about matching tattoos. People often said that they were stupid and doomed the relationship, but you weren’t planning on names or dates. You wanted a simple Ingwaz symbol in soft, natural colors. It would be simple and it would only mean something to the both of you. It wouldn’t be obvious to anyone else.  
When you approached Wanda with the idea, she loved it. She was skeptical until you explained that it would be a symbol rather than a name or date. She appreciated the subtlety, and the two of you planned to get them done the day of your third anniversary.

You drove the both of you to the best tattoo parlor in town. They had fair pricing and were excellent at custom tattoos. You had drawn the symbol in color to show the artist, and she nodded with a small smile to assure you she could manage it.  
You made sure that the two of you would get them done together. There were too artists on site, so they set you up side-by-side and set to work. You both got the symbol tattooed on your right hands, just above the space between your thumb and forefinger. The inner part of the tattoo was the outline of a small rhombus shape with lines sticking out of either end. All of that was surrounded by a simple outlined circle. The outline was to be brown while the circle and inner shape were a peach color.  
“So why this symbol?” the artist asked as she colored in the circle on your hand. “Most couples get names or dates.”  
“We didn’t want to jinx anything,” you replied with a smile, looking over at Wanda. “The symbol is called an Ingwaz. It symbolizes virtue, simple strength, family love, common sense, human warmth, and home.”  
The artist nodded with a small smile. “That sounds very sweet. Much nicer than most couple tattoos.”  
When you were done, you took pictures of your hands side by side before the artists bandaged them up.

You printed out the pictures when you got home. When you were done, you found Wanda sitting on your bed in your room, going through the scrapbook of your relationship. You sat beside her with a smile, holding the freshly printed photo in your hand. She saw you and turned to an empty page, handing you a glue stick. You glued the page in the book before pressing the photo against it. You then reached into the drawer of your nightstand and pulled out a pen, handing it to her. She wrote “Anniversary tattoos” in elegant script just above the photo. Setting the pen aside, she leaned against your chest as you sat behind her. You wrapped your arms around her waist, resting your chin on her shoulder as she continued flipping through the book.  
“I like our tattoos,” she said softly, turning her head to face you. You smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips.  
“I do too.”  
It soon came time to take off the bandages and rinse off the healing medicine that the artist had dabbed on. You did it together, revealing your tattoos at the same time. You smiled at her, wrapping your other arm around her waist and holding her close. (1)  
She turned around in your arms, resting her hands on your hips. She leaned in, eyes closed. You followed suit, moving your hand to the back of her neck. You held her close as your lips collided, gently moving in sync. You nipped at her lower lip, grazing it with your teeth. She shivered against you, her arms sliding around your waist to pull you closer. You rested your tattooed hand on her cheek, gently twirling her long chocolate locks around your fingers. Her hands fisted in your shirt as she sighed softly against your lips.  
“I love you,” she whispered between kisses.  
“I love you too,” you smiled. You pulled away and grabbed her hand, careful of her tattoo. You then pulled her out of the bathroom and back to the bedroom, looking through your movie collection. She got comfortable on the bed, pulling the blankets up over her lap. You picked out How to Train Your Dragon and put it in the DVD player before grabbing the remote and sitting behind Wanda. You wrapped your arms around her waist. She leaned back against your chest, her head nestled in the crook of your neck. She soon fell asleep against you, and you fell asleep against the pillows propped up against the headboard.

 

(1) Rinsing off the tattoo sounds weird in my head but I’m taking it all from when I got my tattoo.


	16. This Isn't Mind Control - Wanda

**This Isn’t Mind Control**  
Request for K-A-Y-R-A-Y  
“Could you do a 7 minutes in heaven type one shot. Like the reader and Pietro are best friends and his sister Wanda has a crush on the (fem!) reader during one of Tony's parties someone decided it would be fun to play 7 minutes in heaven.”  
A/N: I’ve been really into writing make out scenes lately…

You sat in the rec room at Stark Tower, nursing a Shirley Temple. You learned from experience that the only person who should drink alcohol at a Tony Stark party was Tony Stark. Ladies often made bad choices involving the billionaire, or at least embarrassed themselves.  
The main party full of loud music and skanky girls had died down, which meant Tony would be desperate for entertainment. That was usually where seemingly innocent games with very inappropriate twists came into play. Last time it had been Strip Poker, and before that had been Strip Sorry. Thankfully, you were good at most of the games the billionaire suggested, so you never lost too much clothing.  
The gang, consisting of you, Tony, Thor, Clint, Natasha, Wanda, and Pietro, were lounging in the rec room. Steve wasn’t fond of Tony’s “games,” so he retired early, and Bruce wanted to get some work done in his lab. The SHIELD agents that usually stuck around decided to head home, leaving the rest of you with Tony.  
“What is it now, Stark?” you asked, sipping your drink.  
“Whatever do you mean?” he replied with feigned innocence, downing a shot of whiskey.  
“Your parties always end with some kind of game,” you pressed. “What is it tonight?”  
He smirked. “You know me so well, (y/n). Well, since you asked, tonight’s fabulous game is Seven Minutes in Heaven!”  
Groans echoed throughout the room while Thor sat with a confused expression.  
“Brother Stark, how are we meant to spend seven minutes in Heaven?” he asked.  
“No,” Tony replied, shaking his head. “We’re not going to Heaven. It’s just a name. In Seven Minutes in Heaven, everyone writes their name on pieces of paper and puts them into a bowl. Then we take turns drawing a name from the bowl. Whoever you draw, you have to spend seven minutes in a closet with that person.”  
Thor nodded in understanding, and your eyes darted towards the beautiful red-brown haired woman that had recently joined the team. You befriended the Maximoff twins soon after their arrival at the Tower, and shortly after that, you developed a crush on the Scarlet Witch. You’d managed to keep it to yourself, but Tony had caught you staring more than once, so you knew he was suspicious.  
“(y/n) will go first!” he exclaimed happily, shoving a bowl full of paper scraps in your face. You rolled your eyes, feigning disinterest, and reached into the bowl. Looking away, you picked a scrap and pulled it out. Everyone watched as you unfolded the paper to reveal Wanda’s name. Before you could respond, Tony snatched the paper from your shaking hand.  
“And (y/n) has to spend seven minutes with… Wanda!”  
You were sure she blushed, but you didn’t want to get your hopes up. Besides, she could have been blushing because it was her first time playing. It probably had nothing to do with you. Or maybe she wasn’t gay, and she wasn’t comfortable being locked in a closet with you.  
With several doubts swirling around in your mind, you were shoved into a dark but roomy supply closet. Wanda was pushed in shortly after, and the door was shut and locked from the outside.  
You sat on the floor and brought your knees up to your chest. You could hear her breathing in the otherwise quiet room, and you wondered how she felt.  
“(y/n)?” she asked softly. She sounded nervous.  
“Yeah?” you responded, trying to be friendly.  
“What is the purpose of this game?”  
“Uhm…” You felt a blush burning on your cheeks and were glad she couldn’t see it. “This is it, really. I mean… technically, you’re supposed to kiss or something… But we don’t have to. It’s all up to the people in the closet.”  
You heard something brushing against the soft carpet and realized she was crawling over to you.  
“What if… I want to?” she asked timidly. You reached out into the darkness, your fingers brushing against her face. She leaned into the couch, your hand now cupping her cheek. You used the hold to bring her face to yours, nuzzling your nose against hers. She made no move to pull away. She actually scooted closer, resting a hand on your knee.  
“Are you sure?” you whispered, your lips ghosting over hers. Just as she nodded, you leaned in and crashed your lips together. You’d wanted to for so long, and now she was giving you permission.  
Your hands found her hips as her hands found your hair. You lowered your legs so they were parallel to the ground and pulled her onto your lap. She straddled you with one leg on either side of your hips, her fingers fisting in your (h/l) (h/c) locks. You groaned softly into her mouth, nipping at her lower lip. She gasped in reply, giving you a moment to slide your tongue across her lip. She moaned softly, pressing as close to you as she could. You pulled her closer by her hips, your hands sliding down to grip her butt. Your tongue slid across her teeth, causing her to nibble gently. You groaned again before pulling back. She nearly whimpered at the loss of contact, but she let out a contented sigh when your lips found her neck. You trailed kisses down her neck to her collarbone, gently nibbling the skin there. She used her hands in your hair to pull your head up, bringing your lips back to hers. Your hands slid up and down her thighs, gripping gently when she nibbled your lip. You just let out a soft moan when the door pushed open, revealing a shocked Tony.  
“Dude!” was all he could say as he stared at Wanda straddling your lap. You rolled your eyes and kicked the door closed with the toe of your boot before turning your attention back to the beautiful woman on your lap.


	17. Long Lost Banner - Pietro

**Long Lost Banner**  
Request for Unicornsandfandoms  
“Could I have a Peitro Maximoff one shot? You can do anything with it I don't really care I would just love a Maximoff one shot thanks!”  
A/N: I stole from Short Story Ideas. “A library is the location, self-doubt is the theme. A family tree is an object that plays a part in the story.”

You sat in a plush armchair in the corner of the library, leaning over a round wooden table which was currently cluttered with books and papers. In your (dom) hand was a pen as you furiously scribbled away in your notebook. The books lying open around the table consisted of guides to creating a family tree and tips on tracking your ancestry.  
You had recently received a letter stating that you were the long-lost half-sister of Bruce Banner and that you were inheriting half of his recently deceased parents’ fortune. You weren’t sure how much that was, but their death was all over the news, so perhaps it was important.  
You weren’t interested in the money. You wanted to know about your family. You jumped from foster home to foster home before you were adopted when you were thirteen. You never knew anything about your birth family, because no one else knew anything about them. You’d always wanted to learn, but you had nothing to go on.  
Until now.  
You let out a distressed sigh and took a sip of your latte. There was a small café right next door to the library, and you loved that the library had finally allowed food and drink inside so long as no one made a mess. You needed coffee if you were going to work on a family tree.  
So far, all you’d pieced together was that you were related to Bruce through his- or rather, your- father. You had no lead on who your mother was, or any other relatives for that matter. You hoped Bruce would be able to help you fill in some blanks… but you were afraid of meeting him. What if he wasn’t interested in meeting you? He’d grown up with a proper family. Why would he want to know about you?  
You weren’t good enough to be related to a famous scientist. Sure, he was mostly famous for the radiation accident, but he was still famous. There was no way he’d care about you. He was an Avenger now. He had a life. You were just a girl working as a waitress to pay the bills, spending all of your free time at the library.

You had made up your mind. You were going to go to Stark Tower, or Avengers Tower, as it was now called, to meet your half-brother. You had no way of contacting him beforehand. It wasn’t like he put his personal information on the news for the whole world to see and use.  
You took in a breath and rang the doorbell. For some reason, the Tower having a doorbell surprised you. It seemed so mundane, so common, for a building named after a billionaire and his band of superheroes to have a doorbell like everyone else’s house.  
“Who’s there?” a British voice came through the speaker beside the door.  
“Uh…” you faltered, suddenly feeling like you didn’t belong here. “My name is (y/n). I’m, uh… Bruce Banner’s half-sister.”  
“Oh,” the voice replied, sounding surprised. “Come on in, then.”  
The glass door slid open and you stepped inside. You looked around in awe. The Tower was much bigger than you’d ever imagined. Just the building itself was impressive.  
“Step inside the elevator and I’ll take you to Dr. Banner, Miss (y/n),” the voice came again.  
“Oh… Okay…” you agreed, stepping inside the elevator that you’d just noticed. You stood quietly as the doors closed and it began moving on its own without you pushing any buttons. Your heart hammered in your chest and you were shaking softly when the doors opened. You slowly padded out of the elevator, looking around for other people.  
“You must be (y/n),” a charming voice called from your left. You turned on your heel to see a room full of people, including the famous Tony Stark. He must have been the one that greeted you.  
“Yeah,” you replied timidly, standing still.  
“Don’t be shy,” he said kindly, waving you over. You looked at the group of superheroes lounging about the room, feeling like a fish out of water. You slowly sauntered up to them, too shy to sit down despite Tony’s insistence.  
“So you’re Banner’s half-sister,” Tony stated, standing to look you over. You nodded silently, feeling awkward and small under his gaze.  
Bruce stood and approached you, interested in your existence. “You didn’t know about me?”  
You shook your head. “I was adopted. I never knew anything about my birth family… Did you know about me?”  
“My father told my mother that he had another child, but he said he left the woman he was having another baby with and he never said another a word about it,” Bruce replied.  
You looked awkwardly at the floor. Your own father didn’t want you. Your mother gave you up when you were a baby. What did you have left? Why did you even come?  
You began backing away from the crowd. “I’m sorry I bothered you. I should go.”  
“Wait,” Tony called out. “Hang out for a little bit. Spend the night maybe.”  
“Are you sure?” you asked softly. You didn’t feel like anyone actually wanted you in the same room.  
Tony nodded, and you could see a few nods behind him. You continued to stand awkwardly beside the group, not sure if you should sit. Only half of the group seemed to speak to you. Tony, Thor, Steve, and one of the new recruits, Pietro, kept up conversation.

Within a few hours, almost everyone felt uncomfortable and left the room. Natasha, Clint, and Bruce left first. Bruce claimed he had things to do in his lab Nat and Clint wanted to train. Tony tried to convince Bruce to stay, since he was your half-brother, but he clearly didn’t want to, and you didn’t want to push. Pietro was kind, and you had to admit he was sweet. You’d only just met, but you liked him. A lot.  
Another hour and everyone else left, too. Wanda had gone to get something to eat, Thor had gone to be with Jane, Tony had a new suit to work on, and Steve wanted to train. That left you alone with Pietro, not that you minded.  
“I am sorry,” he said softly, looking at you. You lifted your gaze from your lap to look up at him.  
“What for?”  
“You came here to meet your brother and everyone left you alone. It was rude of them to invite you to stay and then leave.”  
You blushed softly. “It’s alright. I… I don’t know what I was expecting. I just got a letter about my birth father dying and leaving me some money so I wanted to meet my half-brother and learn something about my family. I don’t even care about the inheritance. I just wanted to know where I come from…”  
Pietro nodded, scooting closer to you. He rested a hand on your leg comfortingly. “If it is any consolation… I liked meeting you.”  
You blushed again, smiling softly. “I liked meeting you too.”  
He leaned in and pressed a kiss to your cheek. He then realized what he did and leaned back. “I apologize. I couldn’t help myself.”  
“No… I liked it.”  
He leaned in again, hesitating when he was an inch away. You tilted your head and followed his lead, meeting in the middle. Your eyes fluttered closed as your lips met, fitting perfectly together. You wondered if it was tacky of you, making out with someone you’d just met when your intention had been to meet your half-brother. But your half-brother, along with the rest of the crew, had left you, so it wasn’t really your fault.  
You pulled back for air and smiled up at the blond. “That was nice.”  
A blush crossed his cheeks. “Yes it was. Do you maybe want to get some coffee with me?”  
“When?”  
“Now?”  
You nodded and he stood, offering you a hand. You placed your hand in his, letting him lead you to the elevator and out of the Tower.


	18. The Final Countdown - Wanda

**The Final Countdown**  
Request for Keybearer001  
“If you can, please do a Wanda x male reader! I was thinking a new years themed one with Wanda grieving since Pietro died and she is really stuck in a rut, so the remaining members of the avengers try and help her by taking her to the new years ball drop in the city and she bumps into the reader there.”

Wanda hadn’t been the same since the battle against Ultron. She was glad to have joined the Avengers and made new friends, but it didn’t take away the pain she felt from losing her brother. Pietro was gone, and he was never coming back. She didn’t know how to deal with it.  
The others had learned not to mention his name around the grieving girl. She would either become depressed and retreat to her room to cry, or she would have a meltdown and cast a red glow about the entire room, which altered how everyone saw everything.  
The team felt bad for her. Many of them knew the pain of losing a loved one, and they tried to connect with her through that. Steve had lost Peggy, Bruce had lost Betty, the whole team had lost Coulson… But Wanda didn’t care. She didn’t want to hear it. Her brother- her best friend in the world- was gone, and now she was alone.  
She knew they had good intentions. She knew they just wanted to help. But she wasn’t sure anything could ever make her happy again. New Year’s was coming up, but she’d planned to spend it with Pietro…

“We have to do something,” Steve said with a sigh, holding a ceramic mug of steaming coffee.  
Tony nodded in agreement, pouring coffee into his own Iron Man-themed mug. “She’s way too upset.”  
“It’s understandable,” Bruce noted, sitting at the kitchen bar with a newspaper. “She lost her brother – her twin.”  
“I don’t want her to be so upset anymore,” Steve added empathetically, sitting beside Bruce. “It’s not fair.”  
“She just needs to understand that there’s more out there for her,” Nat said, putting a couple slices of bread in the toaster. “I know she’s hurt over Pietro’s death but she has to realize that life goes on for the rest of us.”  
Tony nodded before an idea struck him. “Tonight’s New Year’s Eve! We should go to the town square and watch the ball drop!”  
Steve looked at the billionaire in slight surprise. “That’s actually a great idea, Tony.”  
“A little celebration can help with grieving,” Bruce agreed. “But how are we going to get her to go? She hardly leaves her room.”  
“Have Pepper talk her into it,” Nat suggested. “She can relate to most people, and she’s a good listener. She can make Wanda feel comfortable about going out.”  
Tony picked his phone up from the counter and opened his messages, sending a text to Pepper to talk to Wanda for him.

“I don’t know, Pepper,” Wanda said cautiously, sitting on her bed.  
“Why not?” Pepper questioned, sitting beside her. “It’s just one party.”  
“I’d be much more comfortable staying here…” the witch replied, looking down at her lap.  
“Doing what?” the strawberry blonde asked gently. “What would you do here alone while everyone else is out?”  
Wanda let out a sigh, embarrassed to admit that all she would be doing is moping about the loss of her brother, which would probably lead to crying under a pile of blankets.  
“I thought so,” Pepper smiled. “Come on. You don’t have to do anything. Just come and watch the ball drop. It’s New Year’s. It’s time to celebrate.”  
Wanda looked up at her and mulled it over. What would it hurt, following the gang around the town square and watching a fireworks show? She nodded slowly, deciding that she would just go and forget about Pietro for a night.  
“Okay, I’ll go.”  
Pepper beamed. “Great! Be ready by nine tonight. We’re going to grab dinner before the fireworks and the countdown.”  
With that, she left, and Wanda sighed again. She padded over to her closet and pulled out a dress that Pietro had bought her for her birthday a few years back. It was a deep maroon color and loose but fitting. It had a swoop neckline and spaghetti straps, reached her knees and had a layer of sparkles. She planned to wear a pair of black flats and leave her hair down.

When they got to the town square, it was packed with people. Wanda felt awkward and out-of-place, choosing to stick with Pepper as she was the one the witch felt most comfortable with. Tony was already drunk and looking for someone to sleep with, so Wanda avoided him at all costs. The team was nice enough, but since she was added to the Avengers just after her brother died, she spent more time moping than trying to socialize.  
You made your way through the crowd, weaving in-between people. You weren’t surprised to learn that the Avengers had come down to watch the ball drop first-hand. It made you happier to be present. You decided to try and find them. You needed to talk to Wanda.  
She looked like a lost puppy after Pepper left her to make sure Tony didn’t throw up on anyone. She sat on a bench a little bit away from the crowd, not wanting to mingle without her strawberry blonde safeguard.  
That was where you found her. You were amazed that you were finally close to her again. You slowly approached and sat beside her, which caused her to jump and scoot away as she looked up at you. Her eyes then widened and her jaw fell open.  
“(y/n)?”  
You smiled. “I’ve missed you, Wanda.”  
She threw her arms around your neck and curled against your chest. “I missed you too. Where have you been?”  
You shrugged, wrapping your arms around her waist. “Nowhere, really.”  
You hadn’t seen her since you were children. You’d grown up as neighbors and had been best friends with her and Pietro until you moved when you were twelve.  
“Pietro’s gone,” she whispered, burying her face in your neck.  
You nodded sullenly, carding your fingers through her hair. “I know. I saw it on the news… How are you faring?”  
You could feel the tears trickling out of her eyes, seeping into the collar of your shirt. Your heart broke and you pulled her close, pulling her onto your lap.  
“I’m so sorry,” you whispered, kissing her head.  
She nodded, sniffling and looked up at you. Before anything more could be said or done, the entire city began shouting a countdown.  
“Ten! Nine! Eight!”  
You brought a hand up to caress her cheek, and she leaned into the touch. Her gaze stayed fixed on yours as her hands rested on your chest.  
“Three! Two! One!”  
As cheers erupted through the crowd and the initial New Year’s firework exploded, you leaned in and pressed your lips to hers. She replied hesitantly, her hands sliding up to secure around your neck. You rested a hand on her hip, sighing softly against her lips.  
She pulled back with a soft smile, looking up at you again. “I’m glad you’re here.”  
“Me too,” you smiled, kissing her forehead. She turned in your arms so she could see the fireworks, settling back against your chest as you held her close.


	19. Going Away Surprise - Wanda

**Going Away Surprise**  
Request for Kelso (guest)  
“Can you do a male readerxwanda fic, where male reader is military, soon to deploy and Wanda wants to tell him her "big news" before he ships out?”

“I don’t want you to leave,” Wanda said as she cuddled against your side. You’d had a romantic and rather intimate night, so now you were relaxing in your bed, soft music playing in the background and still lit candles sitting on your nightstand.  
“I know, babe,” you replied softly, kissing the top of her head. She hummed happily in reply and snuggled closer. Her head rested in the crook of your neck as you lied on your back. You had one arm wrapped around her back and the other folded beneath your head, and she had one arm on either side of your torso.  
You were being drafted and you were meant to leave in a little over two weeks. Wanda supported your want to serve your country, but she knew she was going to miss you and she wasn’t ready to let you go. You didn’t like the idea of being away from her for six months, but such was the call of duty, and you already had your draft card.   
You slid your right hand out from beneath your head and rested it on the back of hers, gently carding your fingers through her hair. “It’ll go by fast, I promise.”  
“But it’s six months,” she countered with a pout, looking up at you through her long lashes.  
You smiled and kissed her forehead. “I’ll call as much as I can.”  
She nodded, burying her face in your neck. She closed her eyes and drew in a breath, relaxing against you. You tightened your arms around her, nuzzling your head against hers. Within minutes, you were both asleep.

Two weeks later, Wanda was a mess. She’d been sick for a solid week with no obvious cause. She wasn’t lying in bed all day, whining and whimpering, but her actions were limited with the consistent nausea in her belly. You were by her side every second that you could be, giving her tea and Pepto Bismol whenever she needed it. You worried about her, having no idea what was causing her sickness.  
You were leaving in just a few days. She was panicking, her sickness making her more reluctant to let you leave. You tried to assure her that you would come home in a few months, and that you would write and call, and that time would fly by quickly if she kept herself busy. She wasn’t convinced, but she didn’t want to upset you days before you were leaving, so she agreed and promised to be calm.

The day before you left, she discovered what had been making her sick. She had told the team, some of them individually, some of them together, and they were all ecstatic. You were the last person to know, which wasn’t her original plan, but Pepper and Natasha were with her when she found out, and it quickly spread to the rest of the group after that.  
The Avengers were hosting a going-away party for you, so you were all gathered in the main rec room of Avengers Tower. They had all told you how much they were going to miss you, and Wanda refused to leave your side. She was snuggled against you with your arm around her shoulders and her head close to your chest. Pepper snapped several photos of the two of you with Wanda’s phone, promising to print copies and send them with you so you’d have them while you were away.  
Wanda looked around, taking in the encouraging looks of your friends. She then stood, causing you to look at her in confusion since she’d refused to leave your side for the last two weeks. She stood in the middle of the room, folding her fingers awkwardly, smiling nervously at you. You reached out for her arm, rubbing it supportively. She seemed to have something to say. What could make her so hesitant?  
“I have to tell you something,” she said, looking at you. A quick glance around the room showed you everyone smiling softly, meaning that they all knew what Wanda was about to say. You felt a sting of jealousy at being the last to know, but at least you were hearing it from her instead of them.  
“What is it, babe?” you asked.  
She nibbled her lower lip and blew out a breath. “I’m pregnant.”  
You stared at her in surprise before jumping off the couch, wrapping her in a hug. “Really?” you asked, looking down at her since you were a few inches taller than her.  
She nodded, her arms draping over your shoulders.  
“That’s amazing,” you cried, pulling her close and lifting her into the air. She let out a squeal as you twirled her in a circle. You could hear your friends clapping and cheering as you set Wanda back on her feet.  
Tony emerged from the kitchen where he’d been for the last ten minutes, holding a tray of drinks. He passed you a glass containing (f/drink) and handed Wanda a soda before setting the tray on the coffee table. You held up your glass in reach of everyone else.  
“A toast to my beautiful girlfriend and our future child,” you announced. Wanda reached up with her glass, clinking it against yours. The others followed suit before everyone took a sip of their drinks. You sat back down on the couch, setting your drink on the coffee table and pulling Wanda onto your lap. She curled into your chest, her head in your neck. Tony put on some music and began dancing, and your going-away party mixed into a celebration party. You spent the night with Wanda cuddling in your arms.


	20. Always Be You and Me - Wanda

**Always Be You and Me**  
Request for Annie  
A/N: High school AU. There wasn’t a request so I made one up.  
I know a lot of times I say “you decided to be a lesbian” and some people get offended because “you don’t just become a lesbian.” But that’s how it feels. Sometimes you get tired of men being jerks (not saying all men are but some people have really bad luck with guys) and you decide that you want to explore dating girls instead and I refer to that as “becoming a lesbian.” I’ve been there.  
“Wanda’s parents don’t approve of her sexuality so she bans her from seeing you.”

You could tell Wanda Maximoff anything.  
You had been best friends since you were children, and when you both realized you had feelings for girls around the age of thirteen, you decided that you wanted to be together.

You were having a sleepover at your house, lying in beanbag beds on the floor and looking up at the rainbow Christmas lights lining your walls. You weren’t tired enough to sleep, so you lied awake talking about anything and everything.  
“Hey, Wanda?” you asked softly.  
“Hm?” she hummed in reply, turning her head to look at you.  
“We can talk about anything, right?” you clarified.  
Her brows furrowed, knowing something was up. “Of course. What is it?”  
You chewed your lip and let out a breath. “I think I might be attracted to girls.”  
She sat up slightly, resting her weight on her elbow and looking down at you. “Really?”  
You nodded silently, suddenly afraid of rejection. You had never even had an argument, but sexuality had never been discussed since you were only thirteen. You talked about the cute new boy at school and who was taking who to homecoming, but neither of you had dated so it never developed past that.  
“I think I might be too,” she admitted.  
You stared up at her and let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, good. I was worried you wouldn’t want to be my friend anymore.”  
She laughed softly. “That will never happen.”  
You noticed her leaning in closer until your faces were inches apart. You tilted your head and reached up, planting a hand on the back of her head, pulling her lips to yours.  
It only lasted a second as you were both inexperienced, but her smile matched yours as she lied back down beside you.

You were now seventeen, and you were still going strong as friends and girlfriends. You’d learned over the years through listening to Wanda’s mother talking on the phone that she was highly homophobic, so you were sure to act as platonic as possible when you went to her house. Since you had grown up together, acting like sisters until you made your discovery, her mother never suspected anything and didn’t mind when you continued to have sleepovers well into your high school years.  
Whenever you were on the phone, you knew when her mother was in the room when she changed the subject from “I love you more” to “can I borrow your geometry notes?” You never minded, knowing that if her mother found out, you’d never be allowed to see her again.  
You had learned to be cautious when at her house. Her mother liked to spontaneously walk into Wanda’s room, and she’d almost caught you kissing several times. You convinced her that it was a comforting hug or play fighting, and she had grown to like you, so she would shrug and walk away.  
Wanda’s twin brother Pietro was on your side. If their mother was in a bad mood, he would warn you so you could be sure not to sit too close or look too suspicious. His presence assured their mother that Wanda wouldn’t do anything wrong, because her big brother would never let her get hurt, so as long as the three of you left together, there was no issue. Pietro usually walked the two of you a few blocks down the street before meeting up with his own girlfriend, and he would meet up with you in the same spot when your dates were over so you could walk home together.

Wanda was stressed over bombing a test, so covering her back while on the phone with you wasn’t in the front of her mind. She was in the kitchen stabbing an ice cream scoop into a very frozen tub of Brownie Thunder, her phone held securely between her right ear and her right shoulder.  
“It’ll be fine, babe,” you assured her, absent-mindedly gliding your pencil across your notebook, doodling on the bottom half of your homework.  
“I’m gonna have to take biology over again next year, and that will set me back on chemistry, and I’ll probably have to take summer school,” she panicked, letting out a groan when the clump of ice cream she finally managed to spoon out flipped past her bowl and onto the counter. She wiped it up with a paper towel and tossed it in the trash can under the sink before continuing her attempts.  
“I can help you study,” you offered. “I’ll come over tonight and you can use all of my bio notes. I’m sure Ms. Hill will let you retake the test.”  
“I don’t know, (y/n),” she sighed.  
“Let me help,” you insisted. “I can get you where you need to be.”  
“Are you sure, babe?” she asked, finally successful in spooning ice cream into the ceramic bowl she’d placed on the counter.  
“Positive,” you replied. “I’ll bring all of my notes tonight after dinner, okay?”  
“Okay,” she finally agreed. “I love you.”  
“I love you too,” you countered. “I’ll see you tonight.”  
“See you tonight,” she said, pressing “End Call” before stuffing her phone into the back pocket of her jeans. She picked up the bowl of ice cream and turned around, sauntering out of the kitchen and heading toward the stairs that led to her bedroom. In her stress she hadn’t noticed her mother lurking in the living room, having heard every word she said.  
She waited a few minutes before following Wanda up the stairs. She didn’t even consider knocking before she threw the door open, making the auburn-haired girl jump in surprise.  
“Do you need something, Mom?” she asked innocently, shoving a spoon of ice cream into her mouth.  
“Who were you on the phone with?” her mom asked bluntly.  
“(y/n), why?” Wanda replied, nerves rising.  
“Why did you tell her you love her?” her mom demanded.  
“I-I… It’s what friends say, Mom,” Wanda stuttered.  
Her mother’s face faded to red as her eyes narrowed. “You ungrateful little… You’re in love with her, aren’t you? You disgusting thing. You can’t be in love with a woman! It’s not natural! I forbid you from seeing her ever again.”  
Wanda’s panic spiked. “What? Mom, no!”  
“My word is law, Wanda,” her mom said, turning to leave. “You can’t hang out with (y/n) anymore.”  
Tears rushed to Wanda’s eyes, spilling down her cheeks as her mother left the room.

“How’s it going?” you asked into your cell phone, sitting on your bed.  
Wanda let out a sigh. “Not good. She watches my every move. I even got Pietro in trouble. She accused him of letting this happen, so he’s not allowed to see his girlfriend anymore, either.”  
“I’m so sorry,” you said softly.  
“Don’t be,” she insisted. “You didn’t do anything. It’s my fault. I wasn’t careful.”  
“Who are you talking to?” her mother called from the doorway.  
“It’s Tony,” Wanda replied quickly. You were fairly good friends with the teenage billionaire, so it wasn’t completely implausible.  
Her mother’s eyes lit up. “Starks’s son? Oh, he’s wonderful. Good money, good breeding. Ooh, is he asking you to homecoming?”  
Your heart stung at her mother’s words, but you knew Wanda loved you, not Tony.  
“No, Mom,” Wanda replied. “He’s taking Pepper Potts. We’re just talking about school.”  
She could see her mother’s face fall when one more teenage boy was taken, leaving no one for her daughter to date. “Well, fine. It’s bedtime in half an hour, so don’t stay on the phone too long.”  
Wanda nodded in agreement and her mother walked away. She then turned her attention back to you. “I miss you.”  
“I miss you too,” you replied. “At least we can still hang out at school.”  
“I want to see you alone,” she said quietly in case her mother was nearby.  
“How?” you asked. “She doesn’t let you go anywhere except school and work, and she already threatened to take away your job if she caught you with me again.”  
“I don’t care if she takes my job,” Wanda countered. “I only care about you.”  
Your heart warmed. “What do you propose, then?”  
“Mom always falls asleep before me or Pietro,” Wanda explained. “Once she’s out, I’ll sneak over to your place.”  
“That’s risky,” you noted. There was a whole book full of consequences waiting for her if she got caught sneaking out.  
“It’s worth it,” she insisted. You made plans to meet in an hour at the park conveniently located between your houses.

A little over an hour later, you were waiting for her on a park bench. You smiled when she came jogging up to you, a fuzzy scarf wrapped tightly around her neck and the bottom half of her face, trying to combat the chilly December air.  
You stood and wrapped her in a hug, which she immediately welcomed. Her gloved hands rested on your hips, and yours rested on her face. You leaned in and brought her lips to yours, sighing softly at the contact. Kisses had become few and far between, trying to keep out of sight at school and in public.  
“I missed you,” she murmured against your lips.  
“I miss you too,” you replied, leaning in to kiss her again.  
“I love you,” she added, resting her head on your shoulder.  
“I love you too,” you promised, nuzzling your nose into her hair. You led her back to the park bench and sat down, pulling her onto your lap. You lost track of time, holding her close and promising to stay together no matter what.


	21. Don't Tell Dad - Pietro

**Don’t Tell Dad**  
Request for Mangle  
“Well the reader and Pietro have been best friends since Pietro joined SHEILD (the reader is Fury's kid) Fury thinks that Steve or Clint would be a better choice to have as a best friend since Pietro and the reader play a bunch of pranks around SHIELD.”

“Dad, I like spending time with Pietro,” you argued as you stood in Fury’s office. Your hands were set on your hips as you looked at him stubbornly.  
He let out a sigh. “Maximoff is a bad influence on you, (y/n). All you’ve done since you began spending time with him is get into trouble. I won’t let you throw your life away, playing games with that delinquent.”  
“Throw my life away?” you repeated with a scoff. “It’s not like I want to marry him, Dad. He’s just my friend. He makes me happy. How are a few harmless pranks throwing my life away?”  
“Harmless?” Fury countered. “You spray painted Stark’s suits. That may not seem like much, but the paint completely ruined the interior system that JARVIS is connected to. He’ll have to spend months rewiring everything!”  
You looked at your feet. You hadn’t known that painting the suits would damage JARVIS.  
“You stole Barton’s arrows and threw them around the Tower, successfully blowing holes in several walls,” Fury added.  
“I didn’t know they were explosive…” you defended.  
“Because you didn’t think,” he concluded. “You never think when you’re with Maximoff. You just run around doing whatever you want, not caring about the consequences. You’re young, (y/n), but you’re not a child. You’re old enough to know that there are consequences to every decision you make. And the consequence of destroying the Tower is not being allowed to hang out with Maximoff anymore.”  
You opened your mouth but found that you had no argument. You let out a sigh and nodded obediently. “Okay, Dad.”  
He nodded dismissively and you slowly padded out of his office.

You let out a sigh and plopped down on the couch in one of the entertainment rooms. You picked up the remote and turned on the TV, flicking through the channels aimlessly. You weren’t excited about anything at the moment, not even your favorite show being on.  
“Hey, (y/n),” Steve greeted, walking past you to get to the kitchen. He noticed your crestfallen expression and turned to look at you. “What’s wrong?”  
“I’m not allowed to hang out with Pietro,” you replied softly, shifting to lie down on the couch.  
Steve nodded in understanding, not responding because he was personally happy that you wouldn’t be playing pranks around the Tower if you stopped spending time with the new recruit. You hadn’t targeted Steve yet, but you had accidentally blown a hole in his wall when you took Clint’s arrows, and Steve worried that it was only a matter of time before he was the subject of your prank.  
He left the room, and a few moments later, Pietro sauntered in. His eyes lit up when he saw you on the couch, and he padded over to sit beside you. “Hey, (y/n).”  
You cringed when you heard his voice. “Hey.”  
His smile fell. “What’s wrong?”  
“I can’t hang out with you anymore.”  
His heart fell. “What? Why not?”  
You sat up and looked at him. “My dad thinks you’re a bad influence on me, since we play a lot of pranks together. He says I’m old enough to know that there are consequences, and the consequence for ruining Tony’s suits and blowing up the Tower is that I can’t hang out with you.”  
“It was harmless fun,” Pietro countered.  
You nodded. “That’s what I told him. But he said our jokes actually did a lot of damage.”  
He was quiet for a few moments before he took in a breath. “Can I ask for something, then?”  
You tilted your head. “What?”  
“Hang out one last time? Completely harmless, I promise.”  
You stared at him. Fury didn’t have to know… And you wanted to spend time with him. You nodded.  
He smiled softly. “My room, tonight? We’ll just watch movies.”  
You nodded again. “Sounds good.”  
In his excitement, he leaned over and pecked your cheek, causing a blush to spread across your face. He didn’t notice the discoloration as he rose from the couch and headed back to his room, leaving you to think about what the kiss had meant. He was just being friendly… wasn’t he?

Later that night, you headed to his room. Everyone was doing their own thing, so no one would catch you. And if anyone did, you would explain that you were simply hanging out to watch movies; nothing more.  
You knocked on the door, which wasn’t entirely closed and swung open on impact. Pietro smiled and waved you inside. You entered the room and closed the door behind you. Turning to look at the TV, you saw that he had one of your favorites ready to go. You smiled softly and sat beside him on the bed.  
“I didn’t know you liked this one,” you commented.  
He shrugged. “I know you do.”  
Your blush returned as you nestled in under the blanket. It wasn’t weird for the two of you to cuddle and fall asleep watching a movie. You wished it meant more, but you were perfectly content with platonic cuddling if it gave you an excuse to get so close to the blond.  
He lied on his back, stretching an arm out for you to lie on. You rested your head on his shoulder, just above his chest. His arm wrapped around your back while yours rested on his chest. His other hand rested atop yours, gently lacing your fingers. That was normal as well. You always held hands when you cuddled.  
“I don’t want your dad to take you away from me,” he whispered sometime later.  
You looked up at him. “I don’t either.”  
He looked down at you, his free hand resting on your head and combing through your hair. You nibbled your lip as you looked at him, wanting nothing more than to lean in and see if his lips were as soft as you’d imagined.  
He seemed to read your mind, because a moment later, he was leaning in with his eyes closed. Your heart leapt to your throat as you followed suit, using your hand on his chest to push yourself up so you wouldn’t have to stretch your neck as much.  
His lips were even softer than you’d expected, and you let out a soft sigh against them. A noise of approval came from his throat, and the hand on your head tangled its fingers in your hair. Your hand fisted in his shirt as you kissed him with all of the passion you’d been bottling up since the day you met. His other hand slid down to rest on your hip, pulling your body against his.  
You pulled back for air and smiled. “That was amazing.”  
He pecked your lips quickly. “I love you, (y/n).”  
“I love you too,” you replied softly, settling back down to rest on his chest. “What do we do about my dad?”  
“We don’t tell him,” he replied, gently carding his fingers through your hair. “I don’t want to lose you, (y/n).”  
“I don’t want to lose you either,” you nodded, nuzzling your nose into his neck. “We’ll figure this out.”  
He nodded and held you close, falling asleep with you in his arms.


	22. Jealousy - Pietro

**Jealousy**  
Request for The London Bridge  
“I was thinking the reader could be sisters with Clint,starting to fall for Tony but she is friends with Pietro.And Pietro starts to think about his love life,and he sees reader as a apart of the future.”

After meeting the Avengers, you quickly befriended each of them. They were all nice, and funny, and Clint was proud to show you off as his little sister. You often reminded him that you didn’t need taking care of, but it was nice that he was so protective.  
The two you bonded with the most were Tony and Pietro. You spent a lot of time with Wanda because of Pietro, but you didn’t know her that well. You tried to give most of your free time to the billionaire. You knew he was a playboy that had no interest in being tied down to any one woman, but that didn’t stop you from being attracted to him. You didn’t have a choice. You constantly looked for excuses to hang out with him – bringing him coffee, wondering about his new project, playing the messenger between him and the other Avengers.  
Clint noticed your increased interest in the billionaire and often teased you when he caught you making an excuse. You would blush and stick out your tongue and defend that you were just making friends like he wanted you to. Clint would laugh in reply and shake his head, leaving you to follow Tony around like a lost puppy.  
One person in particular did not like you spending so much time with Stark. He had grown close to you in the six months you’d lived in Avengers Tower with your brother and the team. He thought you to be one of his best friends, and if he was honest with himself, he wanted more than that. Wanda could see it, even if Pietro wasn’t ready to admit it.  
The blond Sokovian had never given extensive thought to musings about love, especially not his own love life. But ever since meeting you and getting to know you, it seemed to be his new number one thought. He only spoke to Wanda about it; no one else. She was the only one he trusted, apart from you, and he knew she wouldn’t judge him for suddenly being so love-stricken.  
The both of them often thought about how their lives had progressed since Hydra and Ultron and the Avengers. They liked their lives here in the Tower, helping to save the city and having a sort of family to look after and look after them. It was nice having so many friends. Wanda hadn’t seen any of them in a romantic light, not like how Pietro currently saw you.  
Lately, the blond had been thinking about his future. He couldn’t ever imagine himself without his sister, especially after all they’d been through, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t fall in love and find a wife. Every time he thought about love, and the future, and perhaps settling down with a family, one face came to his mind. Yours. He suddenly realized that he was completely in love with you, and he wanted to spend his life with you.  
He would then groan and mentally reprimand himself. Those were stupid thoughts. You were completely infatuated with the playboy billionaire; what chance did the Sokovian have? It wasn’t like you were dating and he was planning to propose. He had no claim on you, and he was certain you didn’t want anything to do with him.

You were all gathered in one of Tony’s rec rooms, laughing and drinking and playing games. You were seated beside the billionaire on one of the plush leather couches, and he playfully had an arm draped across your shoulders. The blush on your cheeks seemed to be permanent as you hesitantly snuggled into his side. You felt like a twelve-year-old crushing on a high school student. You felt like he was way out of your league, yet here he was, holding you to his chest.  
You hadn’t noticed the daggers Pietro was glaring into the billionaire’s head. Wanda had her hand on his arm, trying to calm him, but it did little to calm the blond’s internal rage. He wished more than anything that he was the one wrapping his arms around you, making you blush and laugh with cheesy one-liners and delicate cheek kisses. But he wasn’t, and he never would be.  
You looked up in surprise when he stood abruptly, mumbling something about wanting to be alone before he turned on his heel and stomped out of the room. Everyone seemed to be surprised except for Tony, who shrugged and went back to his drink. You looked around the room to find Clint and Wanda staring at you. Wanda seemed concerned for her brother while your own brother had a knowing expression in his eyes. You didn’t know what it meant, but Pietro’s anger felt like your fault.  
Wanda stood and excused herself, but you stopped her.  
“I should go,” you said, untangling yourself from Tony’s embrace. You waved goodbye to the others and headed down the hall to Pietro’s room.

You knocked gently on the door.  
“Not now, Wanda,” was the response you received.  
“It’s not Wanda,” you stated. “Can I come in?”  
You could hear him sigh heavily. “Won’t Stark notice your absence? You shouldn’t keep him waiting.”  
You were confused by the venom in his voice. “I wanted to make sure you were okay.”  
The shuffling of footsteps could be heard as he approached the door, hesitantly opening it just enough to poke his head out. “Why do you care? You haven’t cared about me since the day you met Stark. Don’t pretend to start now.”  
It felt like someone had just stabbed an ice pick into your heart. “What are you talking about? We’re best friends! At least… I thought we were…”  
He sighed again. “You don’t understand, (y/n). You never will. Just… Just go… Go be with him. Let me be.”  
“What’s going on?” you demanded. “What’s your problem with Tony?”  
“Everything!” he cried. “You deserve better, (y/n)! He’s a player! He’s using you! He’ll make you feel pretty and important and when a new bimbo comes along, he’ll drop you like an old toy. I wish you could see that he’s no good for you! You deserve to be with someone who truly loves you and wants the best for you.”  
“And who would that be if not Tony?” you countered, not expecting an answer.  
“Me!” His eyes widened when he realized what he’d said, and he clamped a hand over his mouth. You took a step back in surprise and stared up at him.  
“What do you mean?” you asked softly.  
He hung his head. “I’m in love with you, (y/n). I have been for a long time. But you don’t care. You have Tony Stark.”  
“I don’t love him or anything,” you explained. “It was just a crush. He’s my brother’s friend; that’s all.”  
“What are you saying?” he asked. “Now that I’ve confessed my love for you, you suddenly like me instead of him? Now that I’ve pointed out how badly he treats you, you decided you don’t like him anymore?”  
You nibbled your lower lip. That was exactly how it sounded. “I know it sounds bad… But I do like you, Pietro. I have since we met, but you and Wanda are so exclusive… I didn’t think you were interested. So I got attached to someone else. I wanted to forget about my feelings for you, and crushing on Tony helped a little.”  
He opened the door more and stepped out of the room, standing before you in the hall. “So what now?” he asked.  
You stood on your toes and placed your hands on his chest. Your eyes fluttered closed as you pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. All of his hurt and anger faded away and he couldn’t stop himself. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled your body to his, returning the kiss with all the passion he could muster. You slid your arms around his neck, tangling your fingers in his platinum locks, sighing softly against his lips.  
“Give me a chance?” you asked gently, looking up at him.  
He gazed into your (e/c) and nodded. He had wanted to hold you close for so long… He wasn’t going to give up the chance now. He pulled you close and kissed you again, not caring if anyone walked past you making out in the hall.

“If this didn’t have a happy ending, I would murder you for using my sister,” Clint told Tony as they remained sitting in their respective seats, nursing their drinks.  
Tony chuckled. “You know I wouldn’t hurt her. That’s why I didn’t do anything serious. Just harmless flirting.”  
Wanda stared at them. “You knew about my brother’s crush?”  
Tony laughed outright. “Oh, yeah. He didn’t hide it very well. He always glared at me when I was with her – that’s when the PDA started. I knew it would make him jealous and he would eventually blow a fuse and make a move. It finally worked.”  
Clint shook his head with a chuckle. “You’re a devious man, Stark.”  
Tony mocked a bow. “It worked, didn’t it? I bet they’re making out in Pietro’s room right now.”  
Clint shuddered. “Don’t give me those images Tony.”  
Wanda smiled softly to herself, glad that you and her brother were finally happy.


	23. I'm Only Human - Pietro

**I’m Only Human**  
Request for Jessi Stark x  
“Can you do one for Pietro themed around the song Human by Christina Perri?”

I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days  
If that’s what you want  
Be your number one

Ever since the experiments, Pietro and Wanda were treated differently. It was understandable; they were different now. He was fast and she was weird. They couldn’t go back in change it. Among all of the powers they now had, in addition to the powers that people around them had, time travel was not one of them. There was nothing they could do.

I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part  
If that’s what you ask  
Give you all I am

They hadn’t asked for this. They were kidnapped and experimented on like animals being tested with makeup products. But they pretended to be good little soldiers, following the rules and leading examples so they didn’t get hurt. Pietro had learned firsthand what happened when you disobeyed Strucker, and he wouldn’t let Wanda go through that.

I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it

They were grateful to have met the Avengers and you. They finally felt like they had a home instead of a cage. They were finally treated like human beings instead of talking rabbits. And you… You were their best friend. Pietro wasn’t sure he wanted to go until he met you. He had to be there for Wanda, of course, but you struck a chord inside him. You made him feel fuzzy and warm and happy.

But I’m only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I’m only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
‘Cause I’m only human

You had been there for the breakdown. For the first few months after Pietro and Wanda began staying in the Tower, they had horrific nightmares about the testing. You would often sleep in the living room with them to keep them company. You all had your own rooms, but the brother and sister were so dependent on each other that they didn’t want to sleep separately, and you felt that you had to be there for them.  
They often woke up crying or screaming, or both. You would comfort whoever woke up first, holding them close to your chest and whispering sweet words of comfort in their ear. For Wanda, you would card your fingers through her hair and remind her that her brother was right beside her. For Pietro, you would kiss his head and remind him that you were right beside him. You and Wanda both provided comfort for the blond, but you had been harboring a crush on him, and you knew that he felt safe with you.

I can turn it on  
Be a good machine  
I can hold the weight of the worlds  
If that’s what you need  
Be your everything

They still acted like soldiers around the Tower. You would find them asking for permission, or when someone asked for a simple favor, they would nod obediently and follow orders without question. You knew the others didn’t cause that reaction intentionally. It was just how Pietro and Wand were in the beginning. They still felt like they had to heed every order to survive. (1)  
When you caught it, you would stop them. They would look at you with horrified expressions, as though not following through would get them killed. You instantly felt for them. You assumed that was the mindset instilled in them by Striker when they were his pets.  
“It’s okay,” you would tell them. “You don’t have to be slaves here. You can say no.”

I can do it  
I can do it  
I’ll get through it

The nightmares faded as the months went by. They were eventually able to sleep in separate rooms, and the only issue there was that they had never been separated in their lives. They found it different but tolerable to be by themselves for at least a little while. They were able to decorate their rooms however they liked, and that helped them cope.  
You were still there when there was a nightmare disrupting their night. You room was in-between theirs, so you knew when one of them awoke with a cry on their lips. They would apologize profusely for waking you, the terror of the nightmare making them recede back into their former selves, worried about getting beaten if they did something wrong. Wanda would cry and scream apologies, and you would hold her close and finger-comb her hair and tell her that it was okay. Pietro would try to fight, promising to protect his sister. You would hold him close and remind him where he was and who you were.

But I’m only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I’m only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
‘Cause I’m only human

Your bond with Pietro eventually grew past friendship and therapy. He and Wanda believed you when you said that you didn’t care if they were mutants. You treated them like people, and they began feeling like people.  
One night, you were sitting with Pietro. He hadn’t had a nightmare in a solid week, but tonight he just couldn’t sleep. He had something on his mind, he said, but he was hesitant to tell you what it was.  
“You can tell me anything,” you replied. “I promise it won’t change how I feel about you.”  
He looked up at you with worry in his icy blue eyes, but he nodded. “(y/n)…” he began quietly, “I think… I’m in love with you.”  
Your own eyes widened as you stared down at him, his head resting against your shoulder. “Really?”  
He nodded and looked back down, fearing rejection. He was surprised when your hand gently held his face, tilting his head up to meet your eyes. You leaned down and pressed your lips to his, which surprised him further. But he soon responded in kind, his hands resting gently on your waist.  
“I love you too,” you whispered against his lips. He smiled and initiated the next kiss, and the kiss after that. You lied down on his bed and held him close, keeping a hand on his face to remind him that he was safe. His arms wrapped around your back and pulled your chest against his.  
You soon fell asleep in each other’s embrace, and it was the best sleep either of you had in a long time.

 

(1) “Heed my every order, and you might SURVIVE.” It wasn’t an intentional reference but it worked.


	24. Confessions in the Dark - Pietro

**Confessions in the Dark**  
Request for Dezirae Maximoff  
“A Pietro one shot. The person (reader) is a friend of Tony's and she meets him one day while visiting the team. They're both shy but eventually connect and fall in love.”

“These are the new recruits,” Tony introduced, gesturing to the blond boy and auburn-haired girl that sat on the couch. They both waved at you shyly, and you had to tear yourself away from the blond’s icy blue eyes.  
“This is (y/n),” Tony told the team, gesturing to you. He then gestured to the blond, “That’s Pietro,” then the girl, “and that’s Wanda.”  
“Nice to meet you,” you commented softly.  
“All this time around us and she’s still shy?” Clint teased.  
Tony laughed and draped an arm across your shoulders. Was that a scowl on Pietro’s face? Did he not like you already? Your heart sunk at the thought.  
“She’s always shy around new people, remember? Once she gets used to these two, she’ll be fine.”  
You had known Tony since childhood. Your parents had been friends, so you spent a lot of time with the Starks. Your parents paid more attention to Tony than they did to you, so he became a second family for you. He had really helped you come out of your shell. When you’d first met, you wouldn’t even look at people. You were shy and liked to hide inside yourself. You would stare at the ground or find something to cover yourself with. After spending a few years with Tony, you practically became his sister. You laughed and joked along with him, and your shyness slowly went away. But you were still cautious around people you weren’t used to.  
“I’ll let you guys get acquainted. Bruce and I have something to take care of.” With that, Tony sauntered away. You stared after him like a deer in headlights. How could he leave you alone with new people??  
“How do you know Stark?” Wanda inquired.  
“We kind of grew up together,” you replied. “We spent a lot of time together as children. He’s like my brother now.”  
Pietro visibly relaxed, and you wondered what he had been tense about in the first place.  
“You guys helped with the battle against Ultron, right?” you recalled from a few weeks ago. That was when you began staying with Tony. Ultron’s army had destroyed your apartment and your car, leaving you with the clothes on your back and what little you could salvage from the wreckage, which hadn’t been much. Tony immediately offered you a place to stay, and you gladly accepted, even if it meant constant contact with strange people.  
Wanda nodded. “We had nowhere to go, so Fury offered us to be Avengers and stay here.”  
Pietro didn’t say much as you sat there chatting with his sister. It bothered you. Did he not like you? Was he as shy as you were? At least you were making an effort…  
You saw Natasha heading to the kitchen to start cooking, so you bid your new acquaintances goodbye and followed her. You liked to help her make breakfast or dinner for the team. You didn’t notice Pietro staring after you as you left, or the knowing smile that Wanda sent him.

Over the next few weeks, you tried to befriend the twins. Wanda was much more compliant. Pietro just kind of watched from a few feet away. It broke your heart that he wouldn’t even sit beside you. Did he really not like you?  
One afternoon, JARVIS informed you that Tony was looking for you and asked that you meet him in the lab. You left your room and headed for the elevator, taking it to Tony’s floor. Once in the lab, you looked for the billionaire to ask why he needed to see you. Before you could do any such thing, someone grasped your arm and pulled you towards a storage room. It was roomy; much bigger than you’d expect a storage closet to be. But it was dark when your unknown captor closed the door.  
“What the Hell?” you called out, banging your fists against the door. It opened again, but before you could try to escape, someone else was thrown in there with you. The door closed again and was locked from the outside.  
“What’s going on?” you asked the darkness.  
“(y/n)?” a Sokovian accent replied.  
“Pietro?”  
You heard a deep sigh. He didn’t sound very happy. Of course, you weren’t either, having been rudely shoved into a closet. But he sounded even more disappointed.  
“Any idea as to why we’re in here?” you inquired as you slid down to a seated position on the floor.  
“One,” he replied. “But I don’t like it.”  
“What is it?”  
“They think that we have romantic feelings for each other, so they have locked us in here thinking it will bring us together.”  
That was the idea he didn’t like? It sounded alright to you.  
You looked down at your lap. “Sorry for the inconvenience, then. You don’t sound like you want to be here.” You tried to keep the rejection from your voice, but it was too much. Your heart stung like someone had stabbed it with ice.  
“Well,” he replied, “there is no point. You do not feel like that for me. And I…”  
You wondered why he trailed off, but decided to finish his thought. “You don’t feel like that for me. I understand.”  
“Why do you sound so sad?”  
You heard him shift and felt a presence next to you. Why was he being so close now?  
“Because… You were wrong about me…”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I do feel like that for you. I’m sorry if that bothers you. I didn’t ask us to be thrown in a closet. That was all Tony.”  
He was quiet, and your heart stung more. Rejection hit you like a brick and you stood, deciding that it would be better if he wasn’t sitting right beside you. You crossed the space to the other wall, maneuvering as best you could in the dark.  
“You were wrong about me, too,” he said softly. When you didn’t respond, he continued. “I do have feelings for you. But I did not think you had them for me, and I did not want to make you uncomfortable.”  
He approached you, placing a gentle hand on your cheek. Your head tilted up until your nose bumped against his.  
“Is this okay?” he whispered, nudging your nose with his. You nodded, and he pressed his lips to yours. Sparks flew inside your mind as you shyly slid your arms around his neck. His arms secured around your waist, pulling you close. You sighed softly against his lips as they parted for a deeper kiss. His tongue slid across your lip and you let him in. Just as you tangled your hands in his hair, light suddenly flooded the room. You broke the kiss with a blush on your cheeks, hiding your face in his chest.  
“I knew this would work!” Tony said proudly from the other side of the door. Pietro crossed the room and pulled it closed, leaving the two of you in darkness once more. You could hear Tony’s whistles of approval on the other side as Pietro’s hands returned to your waist and his lips found yours again.


	25. If I Only Were a Goth - Pietro

**If I Only Were a Goth**  
Request for Cat  
“Now I was thinking of a Pietro Maximoff one, in which the reader is bullied but Pietro takes the reader to a vacation for a week to get away from all the bullying at the reader's college.”

You liked black – black clothes, black eyeliner, black shoes. You even had naturally black hair. It wasn’t a desperate plea for attention or a goth phase. You just liked black.  
Other people didn’t understand that. They liked to call you “emo” and “goth” and “Satan incarnate.” The latter just made you laugh, but it wasn’t funny when you didn’t have any friends. All through high school you suffered the teases and taunts of your classmates, refusing to sit with you because you were emo and laughing in your face when you did something wrong. Being at the top of the class didn’t help any. Instead of teasing you for making mistakes, they pestered you about being a know-it-all. They made comments about how could you have a brain under that black mop you called hair, or how could you see the board through all that eyeliner. They called you a vampire; because wearing all black in May simply wasn’t acceptable unless you were a creature of the night that wanted to hide from the sun.

You were now in college, and it hadn’t gotten better. Your pity crew- the handful of students that didn’t make fun of you and felt bad that you were the main butt of the popular kids’ jokes- often suggested that you change your style, lighten your wardrobe or highlight your hair. When the bullying got really bad, you considered it. Maybe they would let up. But what did that make you? A puppet on their strings. You wouldn’t succumb to their jests. You knew that changing your appearance would only add fuel to their fire – their comments would change from you being a creepy goth to you desperately trying to fit in. It would only get worse.

You sighed as you made your way to geometry. You had lightened up on your look a little bit, and you hoped it wouldn’t be enough to draw any unwanted attention. You only wore a light amount of eyeliner and your raven locks were up in a ponytail. It was nearly summer, so your ensemble consisted of a black Bullet For My Valentine t-shirt and black skinny jeans, with black high-heeled ankle boots. You liked to think you were fashionably goth. You didn’t have raccoon-eye makeup or wear fishnet gloves and Tripp pants.  
As you sat in your normal seat, you noticed someone new sitting in front of you. College kids didn’t have assigned seats, but they liked to pick their own and stick with it. The seat in front of you had always been empty – now it wasn’t. Instead there was a boy with bleached blond hair; you could see dark brown roots growing out.  
The teacher entered the room with a chipper “Good morning, everyone!” She stood at the front of the class and looked at the blond in front of you with a surprised smile. “Ah, our new student. Welcome, Pietro.”  
Pietro. That was an intriguing name. You couldn’t help but stare at him during class… which did not help with your bullying predicament.

“We saw you checking out the new kid,” a snobby blonde girl said to you as you walked down the sidewalk outside of class.  
“Yeah,” her brunette friend added. “Do you really think a gross little goth like you has a chance with a hottie like him?”  
“You didn’t think we’d notice, did you?” the blonde continued. “The new hairdo, the t-shirt, the minimal makeup. You’re trying to blend in; be a regular girl. That’s so pathetic.”  
“You’ll never fit in,” the brunette said. “You’ll never be pretty. Go sacrifice an animal to Satan, you stupid goth.”  
Five years now. Five years and dozens of different girls, but nothing had ever affected you like today. This time it hurt. You hadn’t been trying to fit in. You’d been trying something new.  
You bit back tears and quickened your steps, heading to the library. Popular girls never went to the library, and everyone inside always kept to themselves. You were safe there. You could hear them laughing behind you as you shuffled away, resisting the urge to break into a run. That would only egg them on more.  
You slipped inside the library doors and blew out a breath, trying to calm your heart and your tears. You didn’t need to cry in public. You walked around the room in search of your favorite seat. When you approached it, it was occupied.  
Occupied by the cute new kid from class.  
You were just turning to leave when he stood, trying to catch your attention.  
“You were in my geometry class,” he said. It wasn’t a question, but you nodded anyway.  
“I didn’t catch your name,” he continued.  
“(y/n),” you replied quietly.  
He smiled softly. “I’m Pietro.”  
You nodded, looking down at your feet.  
He frowned. “Are you alright?”  
The concern in his voice surprised you. “I-I’m fine.”  
He stepped closer, gently placing a hand on your face. He tilted your head up to meet his eyes. “What’s wrong? Is it those girls?”  
“How do you know about them?” you asked, barely above a whisper.  
“I saw the way they looked at you,” he replied. “I could hear them whispering. Please don’t tell me you believe what they say.”  
Unable to defend yourself, you looked back down at your boots.  
He sighed softly. “I may have just met you, but I think you’re beautiful. There is nothing wrong with your attire or your face. You are far prettier than any of those girls.”  
You blushed softly at his words.  
“Hey,” he said. “Spring Break is coming up. You don’t know me but… maybe we could do something? Go somewhere? Just get away for a while?”  
You stared up at him, looking into his icy blue eyes. “You… want to spend Spring Break… with me?”  
He smiled and nodded, gently placing a hand over yours. “We could go to the beach.”  
You beamed at him. “That sounds great.”

Your entire Spring Break was spent at the beach in Pietro’s arms. You quickly warmed up to him. He spent the whole week trying to convince you that every bully in your life was wrong, that you were beautiful and wonderful and that there was nothing wrong with wearing black. He bought you colorful clothes – a pretty red sundress, a green-and-white swim suit, a light blue plaid button-up and dark wash denim shorts. You ceased wearing makeup altogether, because Pietro told you that your (e/c) eyes sparkled so much more without it.  
You would face a lot of taunting when school started again, but you had Pietro by your side, and nothing else mattered.


	26. Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge - Pietro

**Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge**  
Request for Alyssa Black  
“Hey I have a request for a Pietro x reader.... they pulled a prank on Tony, who freaks out cause it was on a new suit he was working on. Tony invites them to a party and they pay seven minutes in heaven and Pietro and reader get stuck in the closet together....”

You crept quietly down the hall to Tony’s lab. The billionaire was busy attending Pepper’s birthday party, so the entire hallway including the lab was empty. Creeping behind you was the blond Sokovian you’d developed a crush on.  
Tony had outright laughed and made fun of you for tripping over air the other day. It hurt, and you spent the rest of the afternoon crying because everyone had seen what a klutz you were. Pietro tried to convince you to get even instead of getting upset, and it didn’t take much for his baby blues to change your mind.  
He had thought up a prank to play on Tony. He had picked up on some science tricks while being tortured by Hydra, and he had the perfect idea.  
Once you reached the lab, you looked at him unsurely. Nervous butterflies crept through your belly as the realization of what you were about to do dawned on you. You weren’t sure you could go through with it.  
Pietro saw your hesitation and grinned at you, all flashy teeth and sparkling eyes. It warmed your belly more than calmed it. Your attraction to him grew as he brushed past you, slipping inside the lab. You followed quickly before anyone could notice.  
“What are we doing, exactly?” you inquired, following him through the dark room. It was too risky to turn on the light. Tony may not be here, but JARVIS always came to attention when lights flickered. You didn’t need him ratting you out.  
“We’re just going to adjust his suit,” Pietro replied innocently, picking up a power blaster glove that Tony was working on.  
Your eyes widened. “His suit??” You wouldn’t dream of messing with Iron Man’s armor.  
He grinned at you and picked up a screwdriver, getting to work. You couldn’t tell what he was doing as you leaned against the door, keeping an eye on the hallway.  
Pietro eventually finished and set the glove back down exactly where it had been. He stood beside you with a proud smile. “All done.”  
Your eyes darted between him and the work table. “What did you do?”  
“You’ll see in a few days when he presents his new suit.” With that, he opened the door and crept back into the hallway with you in tow. Your nerves came back as you thought of Tony’s reaction. Pranking him was one thing, but publicly? If he found out it was you- and he would find out- you were dead.

A few days later, it was time for Tony’s expo to present his latest Mark. The Avengers and then some were gathered in the party lounge as Tony stood on stage. He outstretched his arms and closed his eyes, silently calling the pieces of his suit to come together for him. Everyone clapped and cheered as his body was covered in red and gold armor.  
“The Mark fifty-two has more power than my other Marks combined,” the playboy proudly explained. “The blasters in the gauntlets can shoot further and do more damage than any other.”  
He raised a hand, palm out, towards the back wall. Party-goers ducked in case his aim was off. The center of his palm lit up and he pushed his hand out, causing the suit to react. But instead of a powerful blast shooting out to destroy enemies, colorful flowers erupted from the glove like confetti from a canon. The crowd laughed, assuming it to be part of the show. Tony looked at his palm. You couldn’t see his face through the mask, but you knew he was confused, and he had to be at least a little upset.  
He raised the other hand and tried to shoot the wall. The same thing occurred. All that came out was an explosion of flowers. At least the party hall smelled like roses and Jasmine instead of booze and cheap perfume.  
Pietro was laughing beside you as he watched Tony’s expo. Your heart dropped. That had been his prank. Oh, Tony was definitely going to kill you.

After the show was an after party, only for the Avengers and SHIELD agents. You were all seated on various pieces of furniture in the lounge, drinking and chatting. You were waiting for Tony to blow up.  
“Let’s play a game!” he exclaimed.  
“What kind of game?” Nat asked warily.  
“Seven Minutes in Heaven!”  
“Isn’t that for horny teenagers?” Maria inquired.  
Tony nodded with a grin, and you could swear he was smirking at you and Pietro. “I think we can have some fun with it. (y/n)! You first.”  
“Why me?” you asked, confused and shy.  
“You’re the newest member of the team! You have to go first. Pick a piece of paper and whoever’s name is on it is who you’re going into the closet with.”  
You gulped and reached into the bowl. What was the point of making you go first? He knew someone tampered with his suit, but did he know it was you?  
You pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it, reading the name aloud. “Pietro…”  
Tony grinned. “Aww, how cute.” He rose from his seat and led you to the storage closet, pushing you both inside. He poked his head in quickly. “I spoke to JARVIS. He said you two were in the hall by my lab a few nights ago. I know it was you two. Have fun!” Then he slammed the door.  
The room went dark and you turned to look for Pietro. “Why do you think he’s doing this? Is this supposed to be payback?”  
Pietro didn’t reply, and you wondered if he was upset. Was he upset that you got caught? Was he upset that he was now locked in a closet with you?  
“Pietro?”  
“It is very much payback…” the Sokovian mumbled.  
“How?” you inquired.  
He sighed softly. “Tony knows… that I have feelings… for you…”  
You were stunned. The beautiful blond you’d been crushing on for months… had been crushing on you too?  
“You do?” you asked.  
He didn’t respond. You reached out your arms to find him in the darkness. Your fingers brushed against the soft material of his shirt. You pressed your palm against his chest and he sucked in a breath. You took a step closer, your other hand finding his shoulder. You pushed yourself closer to him.  
“So how is this payback for ruining his suit?” you asked softly, your face inches from his.  
“Because he knows… and I’m sure you don’t like me that way… so he is punishing me by forcing me with the woman I cannot have.”  
You rested your forehead on his. “And who says you can’t have me?”  
You leaned forward and captured his lips. He gasped in surprise but gave in quickly. His hands found your waist, pulling your body flush against his. Your arms secured around his neck and you let out a soft sigh. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue past your lips, letting it dance around your mouth. You let out a contented noise at the sensation, tangling your fingers in his short blond locks. One of his hands held your back while the other slid down your side and hip, sliding across to your butt. He squeezed gently and you squealed in surprised.  
“Sorry,” he mumbled in between kisses.  
“I’m not,” you replied, pressing yourself as close as you could to his body.  
When you finally broke apart for air, you were panting. You kept your arms around his neck and looked at him in the darkness. “I think this is the best payback Tony’s ever come up with,” you smirked.  
He chuckled and kissed your head. “I agree. Perhaps we should prank him more often.”  
You shook your head. “We don’t need him to have fun.” You pulled his lips back to yours, shifting so that you leaned against a wall. He stood before you, slightly taller, his hands still on your back and butt. Neither of you even flinched when the door opened and light flooded the room. You were too lost in each other.  
Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge  
Request for Alyssa Black  
“Hey I have a request for a Pietro x reader.... they pulled a prank on Tony, who freaks out cause it was on a new suit he was working on. Tony invites them to a party and they pay seven minutes in heaven and Pietro and reader get stuck in the closet together....”

You crept quietly down the hall to Tony’s lab. The billionaire was busy attending Pepper’s birthday party, so the entire hallway including the lab was empty. Creeping behind you was the blond Sokovian you’d developed a crush on.  
Tony had outright laughed and made fun of you for tripping over air the other day. It hurt, and you spent the rest of the afternoon crying because everyone had seen what a klutz you were. Pietro tried to convince you to get even instead of getting upset, and it didn’t take much for his baby blues to change your mind.  
He had thought up a prank to play on Tony. He had picked up on some science tricks while being tortured by Hydra, and he had the perfect idea.  
Once you reached the lab, you looked at him unsurely. Nervous butterflies crept through your belly as the realization of what you were about to do dawned on you. You weren’t sure you could go through with it.  
Pietro saw your hesitation and grinned at you, all flashy teeth and sparkling eyes. It warmed your belly more than calmed it. Your attraction to him grew as he brushed past you, slipping inside the lab. You followed quickly before anyone could notice.  
“What are we doing, exactly?” you inquired, following him through the dark room. It was too risky to turn on the light. Tony may not be here, but JARVIS always came to attention when lights flickered. You didn’t need him ratting you out.  
“We’re just going to adjust his suit,” Pietro replied innocently, picking up a power blaster glove that Tony was working on.  
Your eyes widened. “His suit??” You wouldn’t dream of messing with Iron Man’s armor.  
He grinned at you and picked up a screwdriver, getting to work. You couldn’t tell what he was doing as you leaned against the door, keeping an eye on the hallway.  
Pietro eventually finished and set the glove back down exactly where it had been. He stood beside you with a proud smile. “All done.”  
Your eyes darted between him and the work table. “What did you do?”  
“You’ll see in a few days when he presents his new suit.” With that, he opened the door and crept back into the hallway with you in tow. Your nerves came back as you thought of Tony’s reaction. Pranking him was one thing, but publicly? If he found out it was you- and he would find out- you were dead.

A few days later, it was time for Tony’s expo to present his latest Mark. The Avengers and then some were gathered in the party lounge as Tony stood on stage. He outstretched his arms and closed his eyes, silently calling the pieces of his suit to come together for him. Everyone clapped and cheered as his body was covered in red and gold armor.  
“The Mark fifty-two has more power than my other Marks combined,” the playboy proudly explained. “The blasters in the gauntlets can shoot further and do more damage than any other.”  
He raised a hand, palm out, towards the back wall. Party-goers ducked in case his aim was off. The center of his palm lit up and he pushed his hand out, causing the suit to react. But instead of a powerful blast shooting out to destroy enemies, colorful flowers erupted from the glove like confetti from a canon. The crowd laughed, assuming it to be part of the show. Tony looked at his palm. You couldn’t see his face through the mask, but you knew he was confused, and he had to be at least a little upset.  
He raised the other hand and tried to shoot the wall. The same thing occurred. All that came out was an explosion of flowers. At least the party hall smelled like roses and Jasmine instead of booze and cheap perfume.  
Pietro was laughing beside you as he watched Tony’s expo. Your heart dropped. That had been his prank. Oh, Tony was definitely going to kill you.

After the show was an after party, only for the Avengers and SHIELD agents. You were all seated on various pieces of furniture in the lounge, drinking and chatting. You were waiting for Tony to blow up.  
“Let’s play a game!” he exclaimed.  
“What kind of game?” Nat asked warily.  
“Seven Minutes in Heaven!”  
“Isn’t that for horny teenagers?” Maria inquired.  
Tony nodded with a grin, and you could swear he was smirking at you and Pietro. “I think we can have some fun with it. (y/n)! You first.”  
“Why me?” you asked, confused and shy.  
“You’re the newest member of the team! You have to go first. Pick a piece of paper and whoever’s name is on it is who you’re going into the closet with.”  
You gulped and reached into the bowl. What was the point of making you go first? He knew someone tampered with his suit, but did he know it was you?  
You pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it, reading the name aloud. “Pietro…”  
Tony grinned. “Aww, how cute.” He rose from his seat and led you to the storage closet, pushing you both inside. He poked his head in quickly. “I spoke to JARVIS. He said you two were in the hall by my lab a few nights ago. I know it was you two. Have fun!” Then he slammed the door.  
The room went dark and you turned to look for Pietro. “Why do you think he’s doing this? Is this supposed to be payback?”  
Pietro didn’t reply, and you wondered if he was upset. Was he upset that you got caught? Was he upset that he was now locked in a closet with you?  
“Pietro?”  
“It is very much payback…” the Sokovian mumbled.  
“How?” you inquired.  
He sighed softly. “Tony knows… that I have feelings… for you…”  
You were stunned. The beautiful blond you’d been crushing on for months… had been crushing on you too?  
“You do?” you asked.  
He didn’t respond. You reached out your arms to find him in the darkness. Your fingers brushed against the soft material of his shirt. You pressed your palm against his chest and he sucked in a breath. You took a step closer, your other hand finding his shoulder. You pushed yourself closer to him.  
“So how is this payback for ruining his suit?” you asked softly, your face inches from his.  
“Because he knows… and I’m sure you don’t like me that way… so he is punishing me by forcing me with the woman I cannot have.”  
You rested your forehead on his. “And who says you can’t have me?”  
You leaned forward and captured his lips. He gasped in surprise but gave in quickly. His hands found your waist, pulling your body flush against his. Your arms secured around his neck and you let out a soft sigh. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue past your lips, letting it dance around your mouth. You let out a contented noise at the sensation, tangling your fingers in his short blond locks. One of his hands held your back while the other slid down your side and hip, sliding across to your butt. He squeezed gently and you squealed in surprised.  
“Sorry,” he mumbled in between kisses.  
“I’m not,” you replied, pressing yourself as close as you could to his body.  
When you finally broke apart for air, you were panting. You kept your arms around his neck and looked at him in the darkness. “I think this is the best payback Tony’s ever come up with,” you smirked.  
He chuckled and kissed your head. “I agree. Perhaps we should prank him more often.”  
You shook your head. “We don’t need him to have fun.” You pulled his lips back to yours, shifting so that you leaned against a wall. He stood before you, slightly taller, his hands still on your back and butt. Neither of you even flinched when the door opened and light flooded the room. You were too lost in each other.


	27. Blown Away - Pietro

**Blown Away**  
Request for ohmygods13  
“Oh maybe you could do reader x pietro. The reader could be a mutant and the avenger found her in the street.”

You weren’t safe. You weren’t safe to be around, you weren’t safe in your home, and you certainly weren’t safe roaming the streets by yourself. You might blow up the whole street if you were startled, including the person or thing that startled you.  
You’d recently discovered that you had mutant powers. They just appeared out of nowhere. You soon learned that they were triggered by strong emotions. Whenever you were under high stress, anger, or sadness, your powers peaked through and you could do little to control them. The only real control you had was keeping your hands in your lap, sandwiched between your thighs, where they couldn’t do any damage.  
So far, you hadn’t found an upside to the discovery. You could blow stuff up. If your hands were out when you were being emotional, your power shot from them like bullets from a handgun. There didn’t seem to be any direct aim, like one would have with a gun. Whatever you were closest to would just spontaneously combust, shattering into a thousand pieces while you stared in horror. For now, you tried to keep it at bay when you were in public. You didn’t need people running in terror because you’d accidently made a clock on the wall suddenly explode.  
It finally happened. You finally cracked in public from all of the pressure you’d been under. Your boss at the bookstore was a jackass, constantly telling you how awful of a job you were doing when you were his best employee. He would dock your pay when someone else left a mess, automatically blaming you when it couldn’t possibly have been your fault. For months you just took the abuse, desperate to keep your job though it didn’t pay well. You weren’t confident that you would be able to find another job, so you didn’t want to risk being unemployed. You let your boss yell at you in front of customers, putting you down when you had an audience. You often went home in tears, struggling to keep them locked inside until you at least got to your car.  
But today was too much. He’d been on you for a week about putting books away properly rather than just leaving them lying on the wrong shelf, like your coworkers had done. You were always the one to comb every shelf in every section, plucking the incorrectly placed books from where they’d been stashed and placing them back in their homes. Many books were often left in the wrong section, so you would have to walk back and forth across the whole store at the end of your shift to put things away. But your boss always blamed you for the mess, even though you were the one cleaning it up.  
You snapped. All of the pent up anger and frustration bubbled over the surface and you told him off. You told him what a jerk he was for docking your pay when you did twice as much work as anyone else. You told him how misogynistic he was for blaming you, the one female employee, for everyone else’s slack. As you yelled at your boss, gaining the attention of everyone in the bookstore and earning yourself some respect, various ceramic mugs on the counter exploded, raining shards on the counter and the carpeted floor. The large espresso machine began to sputter and spark, making obscene noises before it shorted out with a flash. Customers screamed and fled to the door while your boss looked around in shock. Realizing what you’d done, you booked it outside and sprinted down the street.

You leaned against a wall, panting heavily. You held a hand to your chest, trying to catch your breath. This part of town seemed so normal. The news of the bookstore explosion must not have reached this area.  
You bent your knees and slid down to a seated position against the wall, resting your head against the cold brick. You blew out a breath as tears spilled over your eyes. What were you going to do? You had no way to control this power. You couldn’t stay here, where you were likely to blow up the next person who pissed you off.  
A shadow came into your peripheral vision and you stilled, waiting for the intruder to introduce themselves.  
“(y/n) (l/n)?” a male voice asked.  
You slowly lifted your gaze to find a young man of average height- though he looked much taller since you were sitting down- with pale blond hair and vibrant blue eyes. “Who are you?”  
“Pietro Maximoff,” he replied, offering a hand. You slowly accepted it, meaning to give a handshake. He used the grip to pull you to your feet, catching you when you wavered slightly.  
“The Avenger?” you guessed, eyes widening in surprise.  
He smiled softly at the recognition and nodded. “I know about the bookstore.”  
You gulped. “Am I in trouble? It was an accident, I swear!”  
“I understand,” he replied. “SHIELD has tabs on a lot of cities, keeping an eye out for inhuman activity. They have gotten results from this town, so after they heard that a bookstore was blown up, they sent me to find the cause.”  
“How did you know it was me?”  
“I went to the bookstore and asked. They gave me your name and description and told me which direction you went.”  
“So… I’m not in trouble?”  
He shook his head. “On the contrary, Director Fury wishes to meet you. I believe he wants to offer you a place at SHIELD.”  
“Really?” you asked in surprise. “SHIELD?”  
He nodded. “I would be honored to take you there and introduce you myself.”  
You thought it over. What did you have to lose? With a smile, you nodded. His smile widened and he offered you an arm. You linked yours around his and followed him down the street, immediately feeling better about how your day had been going. He led you to where a Quinjet was waiting, letting you get in first. He sat beside you as the jet took off, flying to SHIELD headquarters. His hand found yours where it rested in your lap, hoping to offer you some sort of comfort. He could only imagine how scared and unsure you felt right now. But you felt immensely better as you returned the gesture, squeezing his hand and shuffling closer. He smiled as you rested your head on his shoulder, trying to relax. You didn’t know what would happen next, but you knew you wanted him to stay by your side.


	28. A Mile In Her Shoes

**A Mile In Her Shoes**  
Request for jetrayf  
A/N: Male!reader. Co-written by Blossom and The Silver Iris.  
“so basically Wanda's messing around with magic and suddenly theres an accident causing the reader and wanda to switch bodies, just like some brief fluff.”

Tony often liked to have small gatherings with the team, times where you all just sat down and talked. He always promised they would be "nothing like his parties,” but alcohol was somehow nearly always slipped into the night’s plan.  
Clint, Thor and Tony were the only ones to drink at first. Tony rarely said no to alcohol, Clint was always up for a party, and Thor enjoyed how much Midgardian booze he could consume without feeling a thing. Wanda and Pietro were initially cautious, but once they started drinking, they got tipsy easily.  
When the twins became tipsy, nobody dared stay around them. They started using their powers without a care in the world, and things would quickly spiral out of hand. Pietro would dash all around the room, knocking things over and running into people. Wanda’s mind control would just float through the air, affecting everyone around her.  
It was after one of these gatherings the accident happened.

Once the twins started drinking, everyone had left, except you. You had already fallen asleep on the couch, having decided to curl up and take a nap when everyone started taking shots. Pietro had also already passed out by the elevator, but Wanda was still at it. She didn't notice your presence.  
She was sitting in a chair at the table, messing with her hands, the red energy sparking.  
You, being asleep, didn't see what happened. Wanda had gotten up and slipped in a spilt drink, causing a red gleam to engulf her body. She reached out frantically for support, and her hand landed on your leg, spreading the glow across your body as well. You jolted awake as Wanda fell to the ground with a thud and the red light vanished.  
Or, was it you that fell?  
You couldn't see as your face was pressed to the ground. You groaned.  
How did I end up down here? you mused to yourself, and were shocked when the voice in your head was feminine with a Sokovian accent.  
Wait... had Wanda...  
You stood up, holding out your arms in front of you for a test. They were thin and feminine. Your nails were long and sharp, and as your gaze travelled further down, you saw lean legs like those of a young woman.  
Your clothes hung off you like they belonged to an older sibling, though there was something new happening on your chest. Instead of your hair, Wanda's auburn locks cascaded over your shoulders.  
When you looked at the sofa, you saw a young man sitting there with (h/l) (h/c) hair, tussled from sleep, and wide (e/c) eyes. Your eyes.  
Wanda somehow switched bodies with you. Fantastic.

“How the Hell did you do that?” Tony inquired, fascinated by the events that occurred after he passed out in his lab. He was currently circling you with wide eyes, checking you out before you reminded him that you were you and not Wanda.  
“How long do you think this will last?” Steve inquired, looking between the two of you.  
“I don’t know,” Wanda replied, and it sounded weird coming out in your voice. “It wasn’t intentional.”  
“What happened?” Bruce wondered.  
“I slipped in a puddle of drink,” Wanda explained, pointing to the exact spot on the floor where she’d fallen. “A bright red light appeared and I fell. I think I grabbed (y/n)’s leg, and the light covered her, too. Next thing I knew, I was looking at my own body across the room.”  
“Maybe a chemical mixture got spilled?” Bruce guessed.  
“Who could have concocted a mixture that switches bodies?” Tony countered.  
“Loki?” Steve offered. “He might have made something and left it out here as a joke.”  
“Let’s go interrogate him,” Tony said, always eager to bother the mischievous god. The three of them headed down the hall, leaving you and Wanda behind, struggling to cooperate with each other’s bodies.

"So, how we fix this, reindeer games?" Tony asked the brunet once they reached his room. Thor happily let the lot in, much to Loki’s displeasure.  
"Well, there is an old ancient relic hidden in Sokovia. It is a pair of handcuffs, designed specifically for situations like this. All they must do is wear them, and its magic will restore them to their respectful bodies. However, it is very far from here, and even when arrived, someone would have to look for it. All I know is that it's in a cave somewhere next to a river and three rocks that form a heart. Satisfied?"  
Tony pretended to consider it. "No. How do we get there the fastest?"  
Pietro smirked. "I'm fast," he chimed in. "And I know the place Loki is talking about. A hotspot for all of the teens to make-out, as you call it."  
"How are you going to get over the ocean?" Tony inquired.  
"Have you seen that American film, The Incredibles?” Pietro countered.  
Tony and Steve shared a look of dubious amusement and the billionaire nodded.  
“Okay, Quicksilver. You’re up.”

Hours later, Pietro found you and Wanda sitting on the couch in the common room. He offered you a pair of glowing blue handcuffs and you looked at him inquisitively.  
“What the Hell are those for?” you asked.  
“Loki said they’re magical. Chaining you two together should reverse the spell and return you to your bodies.”  
You looked at Wanda, or rather yourself, and she nodded. You both raised a hand, her right and your left, and Pietro clasped the handcuffs around both your wrists. They glowed brighter as though drawing out your magic.  
“How long will it take?” you asked, looking up at Pietro.  
“Don’t know,” the blond replied. “Loki did not say.” With that, he smiled and sauntered away, leaving you and Wanda alone.  
“What do we do now?” she wondered. “We can’t do much handcuffed together.”  
“I could think of a few things…” you mused. You looked up and caught her gaze. “Sorry. That was forward. I just… I’ve had a crush on you for a long time, Wanda.”  
She was quiet, and you worried that you’d ruined the great friendship you had before this mishap began.  
“I like you too,” she replied quietly. You looked up at her, for once able to look past your own face and see Wanda sitting before you. Before anything else could be said, the cuffs glowed brighter and a blue light engulfed the both of you. You had to close your eyes to combat the brightness. When you opened them again, you saw Wanda in her own body sitting beside you. Looking down, you saw that you’d been returned to your proper form. You smiled softly as the handcuffs faded back to a dull grey color and popped off on their own, falling to the floor with a light clang. You looked back up into Wanda’s eyes and saw her staring into yours.  
She leaned forward, her eyes closing. You scooted closer and placed your hands on her hips. Her arms wrapped around your neck, pulling you down to her height. Your lips pressed against hers passionately, and she breathed softly into your mouth. You smiled at the contact and rested your hands on her back. Her hands tangled in your hair, tugging softly eliciting a groan from your throat. You both shifted so that she was lying down with you hovering above her. Your legs tangled together as you kept the kiss going. The others left you alone for the day, and you eventually fell asleep on that couch with Wanda in your arms.


	29. I'll Be Needing Stitches - Pietro

**I’ll Be Needing Stitches**  
Request for Trouble  
A/N: Co-written by The Silver Iris.  
“Can you PPLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE do another Pietro one. It could be about him X reader and reader has healing powers. After he got shot she tried to help him but was otherwise scared through and through.” 

"Pietro!" His name fell from your lips in a hysterical screech. You ran towards him as soon as you heard the gunshot. You almost screamed again when you found him lying on the ground, barely moving. You crouched down next to him, placing your hand over his chest where you now saw a bullet wound.  
"It's going to be okay," you promised softly, lifting his torso so that his head rested in your lap. You placed both hands over the wound and watched calmly as a soft golden light emanated from them. When the wound wouldn’t heal, you tried again. And again. One more time, with more energy. You eventually ran out, frustrated and scared and desperate.  
"It's okay, Y/N," Pietro insisted with what little life he had left.  
"Shh," you cooed. "You need rest." You didn't know what to do. You couldn't heal him, and you couldn't carry him anywhere, so you were all out of options. Was this really how it ended?  
"Did somebody not call for help?" a familiar, egotistic voice called. You turned your head, careful not to jostle the blond in your lap.  
“Stark!” you cried in relief. “I need your help. I can’t heal him.”  
“Why not?” Tony asked, surprise. Your healing powers had never been conflicted.  
“The bullet’s too deep,” you admitted, unshed tears of worry now flowing softly down your cheeks. “I can’t heal around it, and I can’t take it out. We have to get him to the infirmary.”  
The metal man nodded and lifted the blond into his arms. “I’ll meet you there.” Then he took off into the sky, using all the power left in his suit. Your feet began moving of their own accord, sprinting towards the Quinjet and ordering the pilot to take you to the infirmary.

The ride back to Headquarters was unbearable. You sat there, hand clasped over your mouth as your imagination played out all of the horrible ways this day could end. A tiny glimmer of hope shined in the back of your mind, but your worries for the mutant’s life clouded over it. Was he going to die? You had only been dating for a few months. The world couldn’t just take him away from you so soon. But the world was so cruel… maybe it would.  
As soon as the Quinjet landed outside of Headquarters, you sprinted outside and into the building. You bypassed the elevator and headed for the stairs, knowing that you wouldn’t be able to stop pacing if you had to wait outside and inside the shaft. Taking the stairs two at a time, and nearly tripping repeatedly because your legs weren’t long enough to do that on a regular basis, you finally made it to the infirmary where Pietro was being stitched back together. A sigh of relief left you upon realizing that he was still alive, but dread overwhelmed you when you noticed he was unconscious.  
“He’ll be alright,” Tony commented, appearing beside you. “It took some effort to dig the bullet out, but they did it. They’re sewing him up now and then he’ll just need time to heal. I’m sure you can help with that.”  
You nodded stiffly, too overwhelmed to form any words. One hand rested on your chest, trying to slow your racing heart. Pietro was okay. He was going to be okay. You weren’t losing him.  
The nurse came out and smiled when she saw you waiting. “He’s not awake, but you can see him.”  
You nodded before bolting into the room, pulling up a chair beside your injured lover. You took his hand, which lay lifeless at his side, and held it in your own. You squeezed gently, grateful that he was alive.  
As you stared at his bruised but peaceful face, his eyes fluttered open, revealing the icy blue orbs that you’d long since fallen in love with. He turned his head and offered you a weak smile, and you let out a sob that you hadn’t realized you’d been holding back.  
He frowned at the tears now flowing down your face. He brought a shaky hand, which you were still clutching, up to gently caress your cheek.  
“Why tears?” he asked through a raspy voice.  
“I didn’t know if you were going to make it,” you admitted, nuzzling your face into his palm. “I tried to heal you, but I couldn’t because the bullet was too deep. So Tony flew you here and I had to ride back on the Quinjet… I was so scared…”  
“Shh,” he cooed softly, shifting in the bed so there was room for you. You took the hint and carefully climbed in, lying beside him. He wrapped an arm around you and you rested your hand above his chest, careful not to brush his stitches.  
“I’m here,” he murmured. “I am not going anywhere.”  
You nodded and burrowed your face into his neck. “They took the bullet out… I could heal your stitches.”  
He smiled and shook his head. “It is alright. You don’t need to.”  
“Are you sure?” you asked, furrowing your brow.   
He nodded. “If I have to heal the normal way, you will have to take care of me.”  
You let out a giggle. “You know I will.”  
He smiled and pressed a kiss to your forehead, and you snuggled against his side. You let out a soft sigh of relief now that you had proof he was alright. You didn’t know what you would do without him.  
“I love you,” you murmured, reaching up to caress his face. He hummed contently as you dragged your fingers though his two-toned hair.  
“I love you too,” he returned, hugging you closer with his arm. He squeezed your shoulder and you smiled. You soon fell asleep in his arms, and no one disturbed you for the rest of the night.


	30. Caught - Pietro

**Caught**  
Request for WhitneyBrock9  
A/N: Sequel to “Don’t Tell Dad.”  
“I request a part 2 please. They are on a date and fury catch them.”

Your relationship with the speedster Avenger was progressing wonderfully, but you had a constant nagging fear in your chest that your father was going to find out. Pietro seemed to mature after he found out that your friendship would die if you kept playing pranks, so there had been no practical jokes in the Tower since your alleged breakup with the mutant. No one knew that you two had begun dating, only that you had remained decent friends. You played it down severely when you were around the others, not wanting them to catch on and go blabbing to your dad.   
It was hard to be in a secret relationship, but your love for Pietro was worth it. Every forbidden kiss, every secret snuggle, every anonymous love note mysteriously appearing in your mailbox made it all worth it. You knew you couldn’t ever be without him, which made your father’s disapproval that much worse.

“I want to tell him,” you groaned for the umpteenth time, falling back on Pietro’s bed. He looked at you with sad eyes and nodded.  
“I know, love.”  
“But we can’t,” you continued, shifting so that you were lying beside him on your side.  
“I know that too.”  
You let out a sigh and snuggled close, draping an arm over his abdomen. He smiled at the contact and wrapped an arm around your shoulders, hugging you to his side. He pressed a kiss to your forehead, leaving a pleasant tingling sensation there. You hummed softly and burrowed your face into his neck.  
“I wish we could tell him.”  
“So do I.”  
“I feel like we should,” you explained, looking up at the blond. “I love you, Pietro… This isn’t just a temporary fling. I really love you. My dad should be accepting of my falling in love.”  
Pietro nodded, breathing out a soft sigh. “If you think it’s a good idea… we can tell him. I do not think I will survive after, but if you feel so strongly, we will do it.”  
“He won’t hurt you,” you reasoned. “You’re one of his best agents, and his daughter’s boyfriend. He won’t like it, but he won’t hurt you.”  
Pietro simply hummed in response, not entirely trusting your dad, but he wasn’t going to argue.

The next day, the two of you were lounging about in your room. You desperately wanted to go on a proper date, but there were all kinds of risks to that. Any number of people could catch you, including JARVIS when you left the Tower or Bruce when he went to the store. Natasha was smart enough to deduce that if the both of you were gone at the same time, you were probably out together. She was the only one who knew how strongly you felt about the blond, and she only knew because she was the best at keeping secrets and you knew she wouldn’t tell Fury.  
Fury. He could easily track yours and Pietro’s phones and find out that you were in the same location. That was a bad idea. He could do that now, as well, but he felt no need to track you when he knew you were in the Tower. He only really used it when his agents were on a mission, making sure they made the rendezvous points.  
“I’m scared to tell him,” you admitted as Pietro flipped through your book of movies.   
“Do you still want to?” he asked softly, looking at you as he pulled your favorite movie from the case. You blew out a breath as he set it in the player, grabbing the remote before joining you on your bed.  
“Yeah… Well, more that I still have to. He should know. If this was just a couple dates here and there, it wouldn’t matter, but it’s more than that. I love you. I don’t think I should be keeping that from him.”  
“I knew it,” a deep voice called from the doorway. You turned with fear flooding you and drowning out your senses. You knew that voice.  
Your father stood in the doorway where you had stupidly left the door open. Why had you left the door open?  
“Dad, I can explain,” you said.  
“Oh, please do. Explain why you’ve been lying to me for the past six months.”  
“Technically, I haven’t been lying; I’ve been hiding.”  
“That isn’t much better.”  
You sighed. “I know. But I was planning to tell you. Soon. I just didn’t know how.”  
“How did this happen?” His voice was softer now, as though he were hurt that you kept it from him.  
“The day you told me I couldn’t see him anymore, I was a mess. He found me and asked why I was upset, and I told him what you said. We decided to have one more night of just hanging out as friends before we stopped being friends, and it kind of led to more than that.” Your gaze was stuck to the ground as you sighed again. “It grew from there. I realized I didn’t want to be away from him. I love him, Dad. I really love him. And you should know why I never said anything. You don’t want us to be together.”  
Fury was quiet for a moment before he responded. “I gotta say; you were good at hiding. No more pranks or getting into trouble. You had me going.”  
“I’m sorry,” you murmured softly. “I was going to tell you. You weren’t supposed to find out this way.”  
“Director Fury,” Pietro spoke up, causing you to look up at him. “I understand that I was a bad influence. That was not my intention. I was just having fun. The most important thing to me is (y/n)’s happiness. Playing practical jokes made her laugh, and that made me feel successful. I am in love with your daughter. I understand if you do not want us together, but I cannot just stop loving her, regardless of your decision.”  
You both stared at the blond, you in awe and Fury in surprise.  
“Very well,” your dad said. “You can stay together. You seem to make a pretty good team, and I want you to be happy, (y/n).” With that he offered you a soft smile and turned to leave.  
“Thank you, sir,” Pietro called after him. Once he was gone, Pietro sat beside you and pulled you into his arms. You grinned and snuggled against him, throwing your arms around his neck.  
“I love you,” you said softly.  
“I love you too,” he replied, bringing his lips to yours.


	31. Shoot Me Down - Pietro

**Shoot Me Down**  
Request for Jewel  
A/N: Co-written by Blossom.  
“it was during AOU and the reader got dragged into the conflict by Tony. They meet and hit it off. When Pietro is shot, it wasn't to save Clint and the kid, it was to save the reader. She's the first person he sees when he wakes up in the hospital.”

"Tony, do me a favor; next time you make a psycho robot, don't drag me into it!" you yelled into the earpiece, throwing a robot away from you.  
You had never meant to be brought into all of this. Tony had managed to trick you into joining the team.  
You couldn't help feeling glad he had pulled you in though, as you had met Pietro. You and Pietro had hit it off instantly. You had a similar sense of humor, which made conversation much less awkward. You also found the bleached blond immensely attractive, so spending time with him was very pleasant.  
"Aw come on (Y/N), be glad I hooked you up with Pietro," Tony replied, and you could hear the grin in his voice. You sighed.  
"You're lucky I don't kill you, Tony."  
"I know."

Fury eventually stepped in, sending up carriers to get the people out of Sokovia. You were trying to rush everyone along towards the carriers. Once you were sure everyone was taken care of, you blew out a breath and ran a hand through your hair.  
"(Y/N), you good?" Natasha asked, coming up beside you. You nodded back at her, too tired to speak.  
"Good, come on then," she added, grabbing your arm and leading you towards a carrier to rest. You were just grateful to sit down. Your body relaxed and your eyes drifted shut…  
Until you heard cries from beside you.  
You could barely make out the distraught cries of the woman, but it sounded like she was screaming for her son. You jumped out of your seat and back into the chaos, looking for the source of the screams. You found her staring helplessly at her child, who was caught in a pile of rubble.  
"I'll get him," you promised, running towards the debris. He was buried pretty deep, and you were desperately trying to free him. You knew your hands would be littered with cuts and bruises by the time you were done, but you managed to get him out. The woman thanked you and clutched her son to her chest.  
And that's when you saw it.  
Ultron, coming towards you slowly, taunting you, firing shot after shot at you with a stolen gun. You stood before the woman and her son, shielding them, waiting for the impact and impending death.   
It never hit you.  
You opened your eyes, shaking, to see Pietro standing before you, riddled with bullet holes.   
"You didn't see that coming?" he said shakily as he fell to the ground. You screamed, crouching down beside him. Natasha ran over, clamping a hand over her mouth when she saw the cause of your scream. She knelt down beside you, placing a hand on your shoulder.  
"Come on (Y/N), we have to get out of here," she said softly, helping you lift Pietro’s unconscious body.   
You carried him to the Quinjet and laid him on the floor. You sat beside him, too broken up to leave his side. With a hand on his chest, willing it to stay warm and alive, you fell into a restless sleep.

Icy blue eyes fluttered open, adjusting quickly to the dimly lit room. His vision was blurry, and he blinked a few times to clear it. To his left was a heart rate monitor and an IV bag, which he soon noticed was feeding into his left arm. In front of him was a white wall adorned with a large dry erase board (littered with doctor’s notes and “Get well soon” messages from his friends) and a flat screen TV. Turning his head to the right, the most beautiful sight met his eyes.  
A beautiful girl was fast asleep in an uncomfortable guest chair, her head resting on his right arm, her own arms wrapped around it, clinging as though she were afraid to let go. Her (h/c) locks were messy and left down, splaying about her head like a tangled halo. She looked exhausted – had she been here as long as he had?  
Pietro shifted in his bed, trying to prop himself up against the pillows without waking the angel on his arm. Too late.  
You awoke to his stirring, lifting your head and letting a tired groan escape your lips. Another nap. Another couple of hours passed. When was Pietro going to-  
Your eyes widened when you saw baby blue orbs looking back at you. “You’re awake,” you whispered, staring at him.  
A soft smile grazed his lips. “You’re here.”  
“Of course I’m here,” you replied, scooting closer. “There’s no way I was going to let you go through this alone. When you got shot…”  
His brow furrowed. “You were there,” he recalled. He loosely wrapped an arm around you, trying to pull you close. You climbed into his hospital bed, snuggling gently against his side. “I am sorry you had to see that.”  
“Why did you do it?” you asked. “I know you want to be a hero and everything but, Pietro… if we hadn’t gotten you back to the jet… and to the hospital…”  
He could hear the tears trying to break through your voice and he kissed your head. You curled into his chest and he held you close, carding his fingers through your hair.   
“I saw you,” he admitted. “I saw you protecting that family, ready to take on Ultron by yourself… I could not let you die. Not when I was right there. I had to protect you.”  
“By sacrificing yourself?” you countered, looking up at him. You then let out a sigh. “I love that about you. I love how ready and willing you are to protect people. I just… You have to protect yourself, too. I need you, Pietro. If you hadn’t made it…”  
“Shh,” he cooed, reaching a hand up to cup your cheek. You leaned into his touch as he used it to pull you closer. He pressed his lips to yours, chapped from a few days without use but still warm and soft.   
“I will always be here,” he promised.   
“So will I,” you agreed. You settled down beside him, letting out a breath. He held you close, soon falling back to sleep. You closed your eyes, at peace now that you knew your protector was okay.


	32. Maximoff - Pietro

**Maximoff**  
Request for BlueFuzzyElf  
A/N: I haven’t been doing Pietro for a while because he became way too popular, but I love pregnant!reader stories.  
Still not taking guest requests. I don’t know why that’s so hard for people to understand.  
So I know Bruce and Thor aren’t in Civil War but it’s weird for me to write a story without them. I finally included Vision (I don’t know if I know his character well enough to write him as a love interest yet) since I’ve got the twins but I just included everyone except Bucky. If you request a story that includes a scene with everyone, you can mention certain characters that should or shouldn’t be there.  
“Can you do a pregnant reader x Pietro?”

You had enough younger siblings and had been around when your mother was pregnant enough times to know the symptoms. Nausea and a frequent need to run to the restroom were just the tip of the ice berg. You gave it a couple weeks after your symptoms began, knowing that that was the soonest you’d be able to get results. But you didn’t need a little plastic stick displaying two blue lines to tell you what you already knew.  
You and Pietro, your boyfriend of two years, had never discussed having children. You were both fairly young, only in your late twenties, but you both wanted children one day. You had hoped to plan it out better; settle down with a house and a safer job than being a SHIELD agent, have money saved up for baby needs, and be mentally and emotionally prepared to raise a child.  
Life never worked out according to plan.  
Thankfully, Pietro loved you, and he was ecstatic to learn the cause of your morning sickness. When you showed him the test, he took you into his arms and lifted you in air, spinning you around. He then pressed a loving kiss to your lips and told you how excited he was. The rest of the team was equally excited for you, Tony instantly throwing a party in celebration. You couldn’t drink, of course, but that didn’t stop you from having a good time with your friends.

You lied back against the pillows in your chair at the doctor’s office. The doctor was rubbing cold jelly on your slightly protruding abdomen, watching the ultrasound screen for results. You smiled at the squirming shape that represented your baby. Pietro sat in a chair beside you, holding your hand, his eyes glued to the monitor.  
“Well, it looks like you’re going to have a girl!” the doctor announced. You let out an excited giggle and turned to Pietro.  
“A little girl,” he smiled, leaning over to press a kiss to your forehead.  
The doctor gave you prints of your ultrasound before sending you on your way. You clutched the photos as Pietro drove you home.

“It’s a girl??” Wanda cried excitedly when you showed her the photos.  
“I’m going to have a niece!” Tony exclaimed, pulling you into a hug. The rest of the team came over to congratulate you, taking turns hugging and cheering. Even Vision managed a soft “Congratulations.”  
“We have to throw you a baby shower,” Natasha stated.  
Wanda’s eyes lit up. “That sounds fun!”  
“Can I come?” Vision inquired.  
You shared a look with Nat. “We don’t have enough girls on the team for a ‘girls only’ party.”  
She shrugged and turned to Wanda. “Are you okay if the guys come?”  
The brunette nodded. “I’ve never been to a baby shower.”  
“You know I bring the best gifts,” Tony reminded, draping an arm over your shoulders.  
“When should we do it?” you inquired.  
“This weekend?” Tony suggested. “It’ll just be the Avengers. I don’t need much warning to plan a party.”  
“This weekend,” you agreed, nodding excitedly.

You sat on the couch, sandwiched between Pietro and Wanda. On your lap was another present for your future daughter. It was from Tony, so you knew it was going to be fancy. You pulled the tissue paper from the bag, revealing a small bracelet-looking object. It was beautiful, but you knew it was more than just jewelry.  
“While she’s little, if she presses the button on the side or says a few key words into the speaker, it’ll call me and my suit to wherever she is. When she gets a little older, I’ll make her a suit of her own that’ll come to her when she tells it to,” Tony explained.  
You looked up at him in awe. “Tony, that’s amazing. Thank you.”  
Bruce had gotten you a simple dress and matching booties; Steve got you baby pajamas and had brought the balloons for the party; Nat brought the cake and had given you an outfit, the shirt of which said “Princess” across the front; Thor found a miniature Mjolnir which you planned to add to her mobile; Clint got diapers,(1) under the claim that he remembered his wife being pregnant and knew how awful it was to run out of diapers in the middle of the night, and a baby beanie with the Avengers symbol on it; Vision didn’t entirely understand the point of a baby shower, so with Wanda’s help, he picked out a congratulatory card with a picture of a baby girl on the front.  
Wanda’s gift was last. It was of fair size and soft, leading you to believe it was more clothing. Tearing off the paper proved you wrong. Inside the wrapping was a plush blanket, looking a little worn as though it had been around for years. You looked at Wanda with quirked brow and she smiled.  
“It was my baby blanket,” she explained. “It’s all I have from our mother. When you guys choose a name, I want to add it to the border. I thought it would be nice for my niece to have something from the family.”  
“It’s perfect,” you breathed, leaning over to wrap her in a hug. She smiled softly at you as you returned to Pietro’s arms, holding the blanket to your chest.  
“Who wants cake?” Nat asked, earning a chorus of cheers from the crowd in response. She chuckled and rose from her seat, heading to the kitchen to cut the cake.

You let out a guttural scream, throwing your head back against the pillows. Everyone you’d ever talked to about giving birth played down just how painful it was. Your hands gripped the railing of the bed, your knuckles turning white from the pressure.   
“You’re doing great, (y/n),” the nurse insisted. Pietro stood beside you, dragging a cold cloth across your forehead and whispering words of encouragement in your ear. His hand found one of yours and you squeezed it hard enough to make him wince.  
“Almost there,” he murmured when the nurse announced that she could see the head. Another scream ripped from your lungs and your breath came in heavy pants. You could feel the pressure being relieved as the baby was finally born, and you collapsed against the pillows, your mouth hung open in a silent scream. Pietro cut the cord and the nurse cleaned the baby off before wrapping her in the blanket Wanda had given you.   
“Would you like to hold her?” she asked you.  
You nodded eagerly, holding your arms out. She handed your daughter to you and you cradled her against your chest, kissing her head. You looked up at Pietro, who was smiling proudly beside you, his arm around your shoulders.  
“What do you want to name her?” he asked.  
You looked back at your daughter, thinking of your favorite girl names. You then looked up at Pietro. “(girl/n)?”  
He nodded in approval. “(girl/n) Maximoff.”

 

(1) The fun part of baby showers is giving the mother-to-be clothes and shoes and other cute things, but my mom said it’s important to give her things she’ll need like bottles and diapers and other things she may not be prepared for. We went to my sister-in-law’s baby shower and we got her a mix of cute things and necessary things.


	33. Remains of the Day - Wanda

**Remains of the Day**  
Request for BlueFuzzyElf  
A/N: Co-written by Blossom.  
“I thought maybe some Lesbian reader x Wanda, were they get married?”

You took a breath, looking up into the mirror as Natasha pinned the last few strands of your hair up. Your hands trembled, and you were glad Nat was focused on your hair. You didn't want her to notice.  
"There we go, it looks perfect," the redhead grinned as she lightly blasted hairspray over your tightly pinned hair. Jane then set to work on your makeup, and when she was done, you looked at yourself with a nod.  
You looked gorgeous, if you did say so yourself. You only hoped Wanda would agree.  
Your (H/L) (H/C) hair was pulled back into a bun, with some strands left curled framing your face. Several small braids circled the crown of your head, accented by a white flower tiara that matched the design around the waist of your dress. The torso of your dress was corseted and covered in small beads, and the skirt was layered with silk and tulle.  
Natasha and Jane had been helping you get ready all morning, while Wanda was tended to by Pepper and Maria. All of the boys had been sent to work on the rest of the ceremony preparations.  
You remembered Wanda's proposal as though it was yesterday. 

The two of you were in the park, celebrating your third anniversary. Neither of you were fans of big, showy events, so most of your dates were spent at home or at the park where you could be alone and just relax in each other’s company. You’d packed a picnic for the both of you, including a blanket to sit on and both of your favorite snacks. She had said that she had a surprise for you, but she refused to give you any hints.  
You were sitting on the blanket, the remains of your lunch stuffed in your picnic tote which was sitting off to the side. Your picnic was located at the top of a grassy hill that overlooked a lake. The cool water sparkled under the sun, looking like diamonds had covered the surface. Wanda sat beside you, her arm around your waist and your head on her shoulder. You took in a breath, breathing in the fresh air and the cinnamon-y scent of the woman beside you.  
“Are you ready for your surprise?” she asked softly, turning to look at you.  
You nodded excitedly. She reluctantly pulled her arm from around you, holding her hands in front of her. A familiar red light formed between her palms and you wondered what her magic had to do with it. Suddenly all the flowers that had been standing innocently in the grass were being lifted from their positions, floating in the air. You raised a brow as you watched her swirl them around, wondering what her end game was.  
“I love you, (y/n),” she murmured, turning to look at you. “I always have. You accepted me no matter what you learned, and I’ve never felt more loved than I do when I’m with you.”  
“I love you too, Wanda,” you smiled, leaning over to kiss her cheek. The skin blushed under your touch as she turned her attention back to her hands. She waved them slightly, fanning out the flowers. Your eyes widened in awe when you saw that they were forming letters, and a gasp fell from your lips when you read the message.  
‘Will you marry me?’  
You looked at the brunette beside you, and she looked back at you with a shy smile on her lips. You tackled her, throwing your arms around her neck and kissing her lovingly. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around your waist, her magic faltering, letting the flowers fall to the ground.  
“Yes,” you breathed against her lips. “Of course I’ll marry you.”

Today was your big day. You had been looking forward to this day for months, but you were worried that your nerves would get in the way and destroy it.  
You were snapped out of your thoughts by Jane placing her hands on your shoulders.  
"(Y/N), you'll be okay. Just ignore everyone and focus on Wanda," she said, pulling you into a hug which you shakily returned.  
"Good luck," you heard Nat say from behind. You smiled.

Since your father couldn't make it, you asked Steve to walk you down the aisle. He had always been like a big brother to you, so he was honored to be part of the ceremony.  
You stood behind the closed doors, gripping your bouquet. Steve had an arm linked through yours, and he offered you an encouraging smile as the doors opened, revealing you to the audience inside the church. You took in a breath as Steve began to walk to the soft music flowing from a piano. You watched Wanda as you made your way down the aisle. Since you had both decided she would be the “groom,” she wore a simple black dress with elbow-length off-shoulder sleeves and a lace overlay.   
Steve kissed your hand before stepping off to the side to find his seat. You faced Wanda, and the sight of her in a wedding dress took your breath away. The rest of the room seemed to fade out of focus as you stared at her, passing the bouquet to Natasha before taking Wanda’s hands in yours.  
She wasn’t close to many people, so she asked Clint to perform the ceremony. He stood beside the two of you, a proud smile on his lips, knowing how much you loved each other.  
The ceremony went smoothly without a single hitch, though you nearly cried when it came time to recite your vows. You had written your own to express your love for each other, but instead of “to have and to hold, in sickness and in health,” you decided to quite Corpse Bride. (1)  
“With this hand, I will lift your spirits,” you promised, squeezing her hand. Your other hand reached out for the wine glass that Clint handed you. “Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine.” You reluctantly let her hand go to accept the candle from Clint. “With this candle, I will light your way in darkness.” You set the glass down to pluck the wedding ring from a small pillow on the table beside you. “With this ring, I ask you to be mine.” She smiled as you slid the ring onto her finger.  
She copied your actions and your words, following the motions and finally sliding the other ring onto your finger. You held your glasses and candles, watching as Clint filled the goblets and lit the wicks. You blew out the candles at the same time and linked your arms, taking simultaneous sips from your wine glasses.   
“I now pronounce you woman and wife,” Clint grinned. “You may kiss the bride.”  
Ridding yourselves of glasses and candles, you took Wanda into your arms and pressed your lips to hers. Her arms wound around your neck as yours secured around her waist. You could hear your friends cheering for you in the background, but all you could focus on was Wanda.  
Pulling away, you took her hand and led her up the aisle, smiling as your friends tossed rose petals at you. You headed outside to where Tony had a limo waiting, complete with “Just Married” scrawled all over the windows. You opened the door and let Wanda slide inside first before crawling in beside her, waving goodbye to your friends as Tony got into the driver’s seat and drove you to your honeymoon.

 

(1) Wedding plans. I want to do the vows from Corpse Bride.


	34. Pietro - Night Terrors

Night Terrors  
Request for Kattaria Pendragon and her new muse Koha  
A/N: Paraphrased the request.   
Co-written by The Silver Iris.  
“Quicksilver and the reader were childhood friends. Reader was experimented on and now her nightmares come to life, so Pietro comforts her.”

You tossed and turned in your bed, your skin breaking into a cold sweat as you were plagued with nightmares.

You ran through the woods, the bears hot on your trail. Your throated burned for air, your feet aching for rest, but the louder their roars got, the harder you bolted. When you turned around for a moment you could see them; teeth large and sharp, bodies five times larger than you and fur on end. They were getting closer and closer until one of them-

Your eyes opened wide, horrified by the sight they met. A bear’s snout hovered right over your eyes, snarling with unexplained anger. As your eyes darted around, you could see five other large monsters surrounding you, ready to pounce. Without warning, the one stop you roared, eliciting the others to lunge towards you. In a frenzy, you pushed them away with your arms, gasping as they all dissolved into nothingness with each touch.  
“Y/N!” Pietro called, bursting into your room. “Are you okay?” He sat on the bed beside you and pulled you into his arms.  
He had been the first person you told after you had been experimented on. The worst part was that you had done it voluntarily. You had offered to help with their new serum. You didn’t know what it would do.  
It turned out to bring your nightmares to life. Whatever you dreamed about would be right in front of you when you woke. The only saving grace was that they dissolved at the touch, bursting into dust and fading into nothing.   
Pietro was right there after every single one, holding you and reminding you that they were just dreams. Of course, they never felt like that to you, because you saw them when you woke up, and sometimes you didn’t have the strength to punch them away. But you appreciated his warm embrace and soothing words as you snuggled into his chest and breathed in his scent.  
“Do you want to go back to sleep?” he asked softly.  
You shook your head against his chest. If it had been anything else, you could have. But since you were little when a wild bear had chased after you, you were terrified of them. You couldn’t go back to sleep now.  
He thought for a moment as he carded his fingers through your hair. “We could go for a walk.”  
You looked up at him and nodded. When you couldn’t sleep, he would make you tea and a snack, or you would go walk outside. The cool night air coupled with Pietro’s hand in yours did wonders to soothe your fear.   
He rose from the bed, taking your hand in his. You pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a sweater to cover the tank top and panties you normally slept in before stuffing your feet into your slippers.   
He was already wearing pants and a hoodie, so he was ready to lead you out to the balcony. He pushed open the glass door and sauntered over to the small table and two chairs that were placed outside. He pulled out a chair for you, pushing it in when you sat down. He sat across from you and took your hands in his.   
“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked gently, his steel blue eyes looking at you.  
“Bears,” was all you could manage, and he understood immediately. He had been there to comfort you after the incident when you were a child, and he was careful to protect you since then.   
He squeezed your hand, lifting it to his lips. He gingerly kissed your knuckles, and you smiled softly at the gesture.  
“Thank you,” you murmured softly. “You’ve always been there.”  
He rose from his seat and moved in front of you, kneeling down so that he was sitting before you. He kept your hands in his, lifting them both up so he could kiss them. You smiled softly, placing your palm on his cheek. He turned his head to kiss the heel of your hand, smiling up at you.  
“Pietro, I have to tell you something,” you said softly.  
“What is it?” he asked.  
Just as you opened your mouth to respond, a surprise shriek came from inside.  
“Russian Flash is proposing to (y/n)?” Tony’s voice exclaimed.  
Your brow furrowed. A proposal? What was he- oh. You realized that Pietro was kneeling before you with your hands in his. It did look very much like a proposal.  
“Tony, no,” you said, shaking your head. “We’re just talking.”  
“Sure,” Tony replied, raising a brow in disbelief. “He’s totally proposing.”  
“I’m no proposing,” Pietro insisted, turning to look at him. “But we are having a moment. Do you mind?”  
The billionaire snickered, waving his goodbye before turning and walking away.  
Pietro turned back to you, shaking his head. “What were you saying?”  
You took in a breath. “I really like you. I’ve had a crush on you since we were kids.”  
His lips split into a grin and he stood, using his hands around yours to pull you to your feet. He dropped your hands to wrap his arms around your waist while you stared up at him with confused eyes.   
“I like you too,” he murmured, dipping his head to capture your lips. Your eyes fluttered closed as you melted against him, resting your hands on his chest. You stood on your toes to better reach his lips, tilting your head to deepen the kiss. His arms tightened around your waist, pulling your chest flush against his.  
You pulled back to look up at him with a smile on your face. Your arms snaked around his neck, playing with the hairs on the back of his neck.   
“Be my girlfriend?” he asked softly, kissing your forehead.  
“Only if you cuddle me and chase the nightmares away,” you murmured, sighing softly.  
He chuckled, pulling back from the hug and grabbing your hand. You followed him back to your room where he lied down and pulled you into bed beside him. You snuggled into his chest as he pulled the blanket over you, and like every other night when he cuddled you to sleep, the nightmares ceased to return.


	35. Pietro - You're the One That I Want

You’re the One That I Want  
Request for PotatoesShallLive13  
A/N: Co-written by The Silver Iris.  
“Hi, can you do a Pietro x reader one shot where the reader is in a play for her school or maybe a big production and it's a week away so she's feeling nervous, so Pietro comforts her?”

“But, oh, those summer nights!” you belted out the last line of the song, and the director yelled, “Cut!” so that the cast could take a break. You wiped a bead of sweat from your brow, careful not to smudge your makeup, and took a breath before heading to the long table of food and drinks to refresh yourself.  
Playing Sandy in your school production of Grease wasn't easy. It took weeks of hard work and dedication. Constantly drilling lines to any passerby that would be willing to listen, her entire life story playing through your mind at any second of any day. Not to mention the intense competition for her part. The chance to portray one of the most important characters was not something only you wanted. So when you'd discovered that you'd received the part, you were beyond excited. Of course you were. All of your hard work and dedication had paid off in the end. But for some reason, as the official date of the first showing approached, your excitement was withering away into an intense worrying sensation that drove you mad.  
You had but one relief from this: Pietro. Pietro with the sweet words and thick accent whose smirk made your heart beat like a hammer, even if you told yourself that you were just like all the other girls he flirted with. He was the sole person you'd immediately think of the moment you began to doubt yourself. But seeing as you were just a week away from having to bring Sandy to life, just the thought of him wasn't proving to be enough to calm you.  
You sat down in one of the chairs that littered the wall of the rehearsal room, downing a bottle of water and sighing. When you were on the stage in costume and makeup, with your hair pinned up and tulle fluffing out under your poodle skirt, all of your worries melted away, because it was rehearsal, and mistakes were okay as long as you didn’t make too many. But as soon as the director called cut and you were brought back to reality, butterflies flapped mercilessly inside your belly and you worried that the second you entered the stage on opening night, you would trip or forget your line or sing the wrong verse.  
“You’re doing great,” a Sokovian accent complimented. You turned your head to see Pietro dropping into the chair beside you, a friendly smile plastered on his face.  
“Really?” you sighed. “I feel like throwing up.”  
He chuckled. “You are just nervous. Relax. Forget about everything. Let the play guide you. You will do fine.”  
You nodded softly. “You’re coming, right? You and Wanda?”  
He placed a hand on your shoulder. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”  
You let out a sigh, leaning against his sided. He wrapped an arm around you, letting you rest your head on his shoulder. The butterflies in your belly increased; a mix of nerves for the show and wishing the attention the blond Sokovian gave you meant more than friendship. You looked up at him with a soft smile, trying to push back your worries and focus on having fun. When he smiled back at you, you felt a million times better.

Opening night came, and you were at the theater early for one final rehearsal. You surveyed the audience, hoping Pietro had arrived early as well. You wanted to see him before the show. That lopsided smile he gave you always made you feel sure of yourself, and you really needed the encouragement tonight.  
You saw him enter the auditorium and you all but ran towards him. You had a few minutes before the show started, so you had just enough time for a quick hug and a “break a leg” comment.  
He smiled, meeting you halfway. He kept one hand behind his back, and you were too anxious to pry. He saw the worry in your furrowed brows and pressed a kiss to your forehead. You adjusted your ponytail nervously as you looked at him.  
“You’re going to be great,” he promised, placing a hand on your cheek. You took a breath and leaned into his touch.  
The director called for the cast to gather backstage, so you said your goodbye with a hug before racing back behind the curtain. Pietro took his seat in the front row, smiling encouragingly.

All through the show, you saw Pietro in the audience. He didn’t once leave his seat, making sure to be there for you the whole night through. From _Summer Nights_ to Sandy’s fight with Danny; from _Hopelessly Devoted_ to _You to Look at Me, I’m Sandra Dee_ ; from the dance scene to Sandy’s transformation, Pietro was there, smiling and clapping and cheering you on.  
At the end of the final number, when Greased Lightning was escorted into the sunset, the curtain closed. It reopened moments later to reveal the entire cast. You all joined hands and took a bow, your heart thundering in your chest.   
You were all released from stage, and you ran out to where Pietro was now standing. He pulled his arm out from behind his back to reveal the bouquet of (f/flowers) he had been hiding. Your heart melted at the gesture as you took them from him.   
“I told you, you’d be amazing,” he teased.  
You let out a giggle. “You helped. Seeing you in the audience all night made me feel like I could do anything.”  
“I’m glad.” He placed a hand on your cheek, dipping his head so that your faced were level. Your eyes widened as you anticipated what he was about to do. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to yours, drawing a gasp from your mouth. You leaned in, eyes fluttering closed as you stood on your toes. Your free hand rested on his chest, the other hand gripping the bouquet tightly.  
He pulled back with a soft smile. “How about I buy the leading lady dinner?”  
“I’d love that,” you nodded. He waited for you to retrieve your possessions and change into your own clothes before offering his arm and escorting you outside to his car. He took you to your favorite restaurant to celebrate a successful production and the start of a new relationship.


	36. Special Surprise - Pietro - SMUT

Special Surprise  
Request for Kelsey Kanin  
A/N: I’ve been wanting to write some kink stories so I figured I might as well start here since there wasn’t a plot to this one.  
So warning: light bondage.  
“can you do a Quick silver x Reader Smut?”

Since the conclusion of your first date, you and Pietro were sexually active. Of course, there was an emotional connection, but neither of you were shy around the other, and sex happened following the first date, rather than waiting. You never felt like it was too soon, and you certainly never regretted any of the late nights and early mornings you spent wrapped up naked in Pietro's arms.   
You were pretty open to trying new things. You didn't get nervous easily, especially around people you trusted. Pietro never tried anything without your permission, and thus far, you enjoyed all of his ideas.  
So when he came home from shopping with a black grocery bag on his arm, you were intrigued. Your curiosity was piqued when he informed you that you weren't allowed to know the contents of the bag until that night when you were alone. So all day, you pretended to not be interested, though you couldn't focus on anything else.

Bedtime finally rolled around, and you tried not to skip eagerly to your bedroom. Pietro followed, swinging the grocery bag in his hand. He set it on the nightstand, ensuring that the dim lamp was the only light on in the room before placing his hands on your hips. Neither of you cared much if the light was on or off, but a dimly lit room was the most romantic, and it was Pietro's signature move, so you knew he had something planned.  
Warm lips enveloped yours and you melted. Your arms snaked around his neck while his hands slid up your sides. You hummed as his fingers danced under your shirt, callused skin dragging up your back.   
His teeth caught your lower lip, sucking it into his mouth. You stifled a moan - he knew that was your weakness. He grinned against your mouth, sucking on your lip before thrusting his tongue between your teeth. As the muscle caressed the inside of your mouth, you bit down, sucking on his tongue. He jumped, growling in his throat as he pulled you closer. His fingers dug into your skin possessively and you grinned. You loved when he got possessive.  
He held your ass, pulling upwards. You got the hint and jumped, wrapping your legs around his waist. Your pajama shorts did little to keep your tingling heat from rubbing against the bulge in his jeans. A shudder crept down your spine at the sensation.  
He all but threw you onto the bed, unwrapping his arms from your waist and temporarily parting his lips from yours. You grinned up at him, legs parting as he got situated between them. He leaned down to kiss you and your hands rose to angle in his hair. He murmured against your lips, taking your hands in his and pinning them above your head. A dampness settled between your legs, growing as he rocked his pelvis against yours.   
"Are you ready for your surprise?" he whispered huskily in your ear.  
You nodded eagerly, looking at him with lustful eyes. He moved to sit up and you pouted at the lack of contact. Your eyes were glued to his movements as he leaned over and retrieved the black bag.  
"Close your eyes," he instructed. Chewing your lip in anticipation, you complied.  
A pad of satin cloth was placed over your eyes and secured around the back of your head. Warm hands slid under your shirt, pushing it up over your head. You arched your back when his hand slid under to find the clasp of your bra. He practically tore it off, tossing it aside.   
Your wrists were enveloped in something fuzzy, and when you tried to move them, you found them pulled taught against the bed post. A soft moan fell from your lips as you took in the situation.  
Hot lips placed open-mouthed kisses down your chest, pausing to suck on a breast. A warn hand paid attention to the other, fingers rolling your nipple while a tongue swirled around the other.  
After leaving your breasts, his lips continued their assault across your belly, dipping his tongue into your navel before nibbling just below. Your hips wiggled without your permission as Pietro hooked his fingers into the elastic waist of your shorts and tugged them down, leaving you in lacy panties.  
He hummed in approval. "You were ready for me."  
"Always," you replied breathlessly.  
He slid down until his face was level with your tingling heat. His hands kept your hips sturdy as he pressed his lips to your core, the lace doing little to block the contact. Your teeth clamped down on your lower lip as his tongue poked between his lips and ran along your barely clothed clit. A gasp escaped your lips and your hips bucked of their own accord.  
"You make beautiful sounds," Pietro commented as he tugged at your panties, nearly ripping them off. You whimpered as the cool air hit your heat, creating a delicious contrast while you waited for the blond to make his next move.  
Pietro settled between your legs once more, hands on your hips to keep you still. Without warning, his tongue dragged from your entrance to the top of your clit, and a moan forced itself from your mouth. Encouraged by your reaction, Pietro grinned and continued his assault. He flicked his tongue over your clit repeatedly before sucking on it. His strength outweighed yours, keeping your power half steady as he thrust his tongue into your entrance. He pulled one hand from your hip and placed it over your heat, rubbing his thumb over your clit. You moaned loudly as your orgasm drew near, the rope inside your abdomen tightening. Pietro's tongue returned to your clit, flicking and sucking to push you over the edge. Your release crashed into you and you saw stars behind your eyelids, screaming your lover's name.  
He sucked up to juices before pulling away and crawling up your body. He quickly stripped himself, his own arousal evident as he hovered above you. You whimpered when he rubbed against your inner thigh, already ready for another round. He leaned down to kiss you passionately, tongue slipping between your lips. You could taste yourself on his tongue, groaning as he rubbed against your entrance. You spread your legs, wrapping them around his waist. Pietro placed one hand on your hips to guide himself inside, watching your reaction. Your mouth fell open in a silent moan at his size, though you were used to the pleasure by now. But you had never been restrained and blindfolded while he pressed inside you, and it added a whole new level of excitement to sex.  
He pulled nearly all the way out before slamming back in, the way you wanted him to. He leaned down, holding himself up on his forearms. He positioned his arms on either side of your head, tangling a hand in your hair and tugging your head back. You moaned loudly as he pounded into you, filling you perfectly with every thrust.  
His own breaths became ragged, his release coming quickly. His other hand held your hip, keeping your legs at the perfect angle to hit your g-spot every time.   
"(Y/ n)," he moaned, burying his face in your neck.  
"Pietro," you gasped, fingers digging into the bed post above you.  
His thrusts came faster and lost rhythm as he chased both of your orgasms. Yours came first, crashing through you even stronger than before.  
He followed soon after, biting down on your neck as he came. You tilted your head back to give him full access, his thrusts slowing to a stop.  
He reached up and popped open the handcuffs before pulling off the blindfold. You stared up at him, eyes glazed over with pleasure. He kissed you sweetly before pulling out and lying beside you. You rolled over to curl into his chest, burying your face in his neck.  
"Was that a good surprise?"  
You moaned, earning a chuckle in response.  
"Feel free to surprise me anytime," you told him.  
He kissed your forehead, holding you close as you fell into a blissful sleep.


	37. Summertime Surprise - Wanda

Summertime Surprise  
Request for QueenGothicLlama  
A/N: Wanda is more amused than annoyed.  
"Hey can I request a wanda x reader where no one knows that you and wanda are lesbian and dating til wanda get annoyed at people (cough cough cough Tony) hitting on you?"

Bare feet lightly tapped the marble floors of Stark Tower as you shuffled into the kitchen. The heat of summertime in New York prompted you to abandon your socks and flannel, leaving you in a tank top and jersey shorts. Your hips swung to a rhythm no one could hear as you reached across the kitchen counter, plucking the pot of coffee from its stand and a mug from the cupboard above you before pouring the steaming liquid into the cup.  
Turning towards the fridge to fetch your creamer of choice landed you face-to-face with a smirking Tony. "Morning, hot stuff."  
With a roll of your eyes, you pulled on the door, opening the box of chill and hunting for a label that read, "(f/flavor)."  
"I have to say," the billionaire continued as you focused solely on your morning pick-me-up, "I'll learn to love the summer if it keeps you in those shorts."  
Your eyes rolled with more force and you wondered why the brunet continued his attempts no matter how many times you shot him down. Surely he was tired of being denied? Surely he had plenty of unattached floozies at his beck and call?  
"Goodbye, Tony," you called as you plucked up your coffee mug and sauntered out of the kitchen. Tony exhaled a whistle of approval, his eyes glued to   
your backside.

A few days later, the blazing weather had left you in a state of undress. After a cooling shower, you sauntered down the hallway of the Tower, clad in a spaghetti strap tank and spandex shorts. You were confident in your body and didn’t feel the need to cover up. Unfortunately, your attire brought unwanted attention.  
“I don’t know how you go out in public like that,” Tony commented as you rummaged through the fridge in search of the pitcher full of iced tea. Ignoring his comment, you plucked the pitched from its spot on the shelf and set it on the counter.  
“How can you go out without getting attacked? It’s dangerous, really. I think you need a bodyguard. I personally volunteer.”  
A hum sounded in your throat to aid your ignoring the billionaire as you poured a glass of cold tea, sipping on it to ensure that it had been sugared to your liking.  
“I’m just trying to help,” Tony stated, raising his hands defensively. “I mean, you don’t have a boyfriend to keep the pervs away, so I’m offering my services.”  
“No offense, Stark,” you countered, turning to look him in the eye, “but you’re the perv I need protection from.”  
His bearded jaw nearly hit the floor as the salt in your words washed over him, but that didn’t stop his eyes from watching the swing of your hips as you walked back to your room.

In a desperate attempt to combat the heat, Tony suggested that the team gather up for a road trip to the lake. Everyone agreed, excited for a vacation and a chance to properly cool off. Tony slid into the driver’s seat of his Expedition, with Vision riding shotgun. Steve, Bucky, and Sam took the middle row, leaving you sandwiched between Wanda and Natasha in the back.   
Upon reaching the lake, everyone clambered out of the car, fetching their belongings from the trunk. Clad in a (f/color) bikini, you swaggered across the grass in search of a smooth spot on which to lay your towel. Wanda spread hers out beside yours, and you handed her your bottle of sun screen.   
“Need any help applying?” Tony asked with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.  
You jerked your thumb towards the girl behind you as you sat down on your towel. “Wanda’s got it, thanks.”  
The brunette nodded, popping the lid and squeezing a generous amount of goo into her hand. She then pressed her hand to your back and began rubbing the lotion into your skin. Your eyes watched as Tony’s lips formed a pout before he stomped away, rejected once more. A chuckle tumbled from your throat as you leaned into the brunette’s touch. You knew first hand how wonderful Wanda was at back massages.  
Once you were lathered, you rose from the towel and kicked off your shoes. Smirking to the brunette, you ran out towards the water with her in tow. You hummed in content as the cool waves washed over you. Once the water was waist-high, you dove in, submersing yourself.   
As you emerged, water droplets running down your curves, you could hear Tony’s whistle of approval. Rolling your eyes, you brushed your hair back, keeping it from your face as Wanda came swimming up beside you.   
“Think we should tell him?” she asked softly, nodding her head towards the drooling billionaire.   
You followed her gaze with a shrug. “He’ll figure it out eventually. Race you to the dock?”  
She grinned, diving back into the water. You were both confident swimmers, and it had become a tradition every time you visited the lake that you would swim out to the dock, climb atop it, then jump back into the water hand-in-hand.   
She beat you by half a minute, pushing herself onto the wooden planks to wait for you. You emerged quickly, sitting beside her. Unaware that your audience was so focused on the couple that was so far away, Wanda took your face in her hands and pressed her lips to yours. You hummed in response, leaning into the kiss with all of the love that you felt for the brunette. You let one hand fall to her waist, the other tangling in her hair.  
“Are they kissing?!” Tony’s shriek was unmistakable. You broke the kiss with a laugh, and Wanda ducked her head shyly. Taking her hand in yours, you stood and jumped back into the water, swimming back towards the group.  
Back in shallow water, you stood, standing waist-high with Wanda in front of you. Placing your hands on her hips, you brought her close, capturing her lips. Her arms wound around your neck as she returned the kiss passionately, earning screams and applause from your friends.  
“How long as this been going on?” Steve inquired, a smile on his lips.  
“A few months,” you shrugged.  
Natasha simply smirked. She had known about your relationship from the beginning, but she kept it to herself. Neither of you cared if she knew.   
“A few months?!” Tony squealed. “That’s why you always turned me down!”  
“It’s… one of the reasons,” you nodded.  
Wanda giggled beside you. You wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her back to shore, sitting on your towel. She sat beside you, snuggled into your side, watching your friends jumping around in the lake. You lied back on your towel, bringing the brunette down in your arms, and there you rested until the team decided it was time to go home.


End file.
